Witch: A Cruel Game
by Ein Sof Ish
Summary: A true master witch has the power not just to destroy but also fix. A being who was born but should not have been born has appeared. Now the question is what will be done to this being. Author's Note: I have finally finished making the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay time to get rid of the rust and start fresh yeah

Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me but the story and my ocs do yeah

Ch1: Destructive Assailant

Soul as tainted as destruction, Soul as pure as creation, what could happen if they are blended together....

**Op: ****Eiko Shimamiya - The Castle of Sand**

A blue blur moving at hyper sonic speed through the thick woods avoid the trees as it went. The blur stopped to reveal a emerald green eyed, bipedial blue hedgehog, wearing white gloves, with red shoes with a white stripe going through the middle.

The Blue hedgehog was Sonic the hedgehog the fast thing alive. Sonic grinned and looked up to the blackish blue darkness that was the night sky staring at the bright light of the stars that surrounded the glowing white cresent moon.

'_h__eres a sight you'll never see in the city'_ Sonic thought as he stared at the lovely sight. He took a step forward and felt some sort of force past through his entire body making the grin that was on his face disappear and replace that happy emotion with what felt like...Fear?

"Tails did say that there was some weird energy pulses around here lately" Sonic muttered as a frown graced on his face, remembering that the young twin tailed fox said that there was something interfering with electrical objects and signal in the area."But why does this give me a really bad feeling.." Sonic said.

Sonic felt the same sensation as before but it was stronger than the last one making Sonic sway a bit before falling to his knees._'Wh-What..the heck is this' _Sonic thought as he shrugged off whatever it was and forced himself to his feet.

Sonic looked ahead of him to see large glow in the distance and decided to check it out and sped to it as the bright white glow slowly died down. Sonic saw clearing up ahead and slid to stopped and blinked to at what looked to be a hundred meter depression in the ground.

Sonic notced something in the middle of the huge crater, he squinted his eyes and saw the shape of a person . Sonic jumped and slid down the craters, a few meters from the center.

Sonic stared at the figure and asked "hey do you know whats going on here?"

The figure turned to Sonic letting him get a clear view of what it looked like. The figure was a female white wolf turned to him staring out at him with piecing golden eyes wearing a leather sleeveless shirt that stops just below her chest, with leather shorts that stops at mid-thigh, and the only thing that covers her feet are leather stockings that stops above her ankles and her toes are left out the open, on her face was a pentagram located at her forehead

But what really caught Sonics attention was the scythe that is eight feet long, the pole is black with both end sharped to stab, with a four foot long red blade that has a giant golden eye in the middle of it that looks like a larger version of her eyes that was staring at Sonic with a twinkle of amusement for a second.

The wolf girl just stared passivly at him for a second and says" I'm bored",and then points the ip of the scythe at Sonic and says"entertain me, boy".

"Wha" was all Sonic could say before jumping to the left away from the scythes red blade just by a inch. The girl spun on her heel and slashed downward at Sonic just as he landed. Sonic backflipped to dodge, he saw the girl coming at him with a kick and could only block with his forearms as her foot connected causing him to slide a few feet.

"Well, you seem boring to me so die", the wolf girl said emotionless as she twirling her scythe that started to glow bright red as she dashed sonic with suprising speed. Sonic jumped up into the air jumping over the girl as she swung scythe downward yelling out "** HUNTER."**

Sonic eyes widen when he saw the scythe release a large red blade shaped blast that sliced through the ground and leaving a large rift where a large chunk of forest used to be in a explosion of pure red energy._' I've got to stop her here before she gets to the city otherwise...'_Sonic thought still in mid jump not trying to think of what would happen if the wolf girl had fired that in the city. Sonic landed in a kneeling position until he felt a threatening presence behind him and summersaulted out of the way just as the girls scythe slashed the ground he was just on.

The girl standing a few feet from Sonic just stared at him and said " Just die already", as she charged at him once again, swinging her scythe in a upward slash. Her eyes widened Sonic just simply blured as the scythe hit him. "Where did.."."Yo" Her head turn to the blade of her scythe staring at Sonic who was standing on top of it.

Sonic jumped straight at her kicking her in the face making her head snap to the right . Sonic jumped away from the girl cringing and started rubbing his leg. " What the heck are ya made of, steel?" Sonic asked still rubbing his leg, the wolf girl turned glaring at him that reminded him of a black hedgehog but it was worse with her gold eyes glowing literally in anger. The girl lifted her scythe and started twirling it like last time, Sonic eyes widen and dashed at her with another kick, the girl jumped over him still twirling her scythe. Sonic jumped up and dilivered a spin-kick to her stomach sending her high up in the air.

The girl flipped in mid-air still twirling her scythe that glowed the same forboding red. "**HUNTER**" she shouted as she slashed the scythe at Sonic sending the red blade blast at Sonic who gave her a cofident smirk as he jumped and twisted out of the way just as the blast hit the ground. The force sent Sonic straight at the girl who's eyes just narrowed with large chunks of the ground flying around them.

Sonic neared the girl and aimed another kick a her, that collided with the girls kick, the girl brought down her scythe to his head, Sonic bend his back to dodge as the scythe pass a millimeter from slicing his nose off. Sonic fell away from the girl and landed on a piece of the ground that was upheavaled from the ground by the blast.

Sonic looked up and saw the wolf girl falling towards him like a missile. Sonic jumped away from the scythes blade as it hit the ground Sonic dashed at her at extreme speeds grabbed her and dragged her along the flying chunk of ground then threw her in the air then rolled into a ball and slamed into her sending her to crashing into another piece of ground in the air making a small crater where she hit. The girl looked up to see the blue ball that was Sonic coming at her and performed a backstand backflip as he crashed into the crater she was just in.

"Looks like you lost your toy" Sonic said with a smile at the girls lack of the scythe she was trying to kill him with , the girl smirked and put out her right hand out and the scythe appeared with a amused look in it's eye. The girl a did a come at me taunt and put her scythe in battle position. Sonic smirked and charged at her only to jumped as she stabbed forward with the bladeless side of the scythe. The girl flipped the scythe to it's blade and and sliced at Sonic just as he landed. Sonic dropped to the ground and tried to do a leg-sweep to knock her off her feet only to be hit away by the pole part he scythe. Sonic landed on his feet and side stepped another slash from girls scythe. Sonic jumped at her rolling into a ball again, the girl grunted and used the scythes pole as a shield knowing that she couldn't dodge.

The girl and Sonic struggled trying to overpower the other until the ground that they were standing on started to fall back to earth by the effect of gravity. They stayed locked even while falling back to the ground. By the time they separated they were ten feet from the ground. They stared eachother down as the chunks of ground falling around them until the girl shrugged and said" sorry looks like this little brawl is done with."

Sonic opened his mouth to say what was she talking about until he felt something hit the back of his neck making him start to black out and fell on ot the ground. Sonic looked up to see a sillouette of a person with glowing sapphire blue eyes before passing out.

**ED: ****Fonogenico-Reason**

Yo people I am accepting OCs for this but don't expect them for until the fourth chapter but thats if I accept them yeah. Also the updates are gonna be kinda slow because my computer is on the fritz .....again, so I'm using my older sisters until then sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2: Lycanthrope Part 1

Yayz I finished chapter 1 yeah

Now then ocs will stop being accepted after the fifth chapter but I might say I want more later on.( MIGHT....EMPHASIS)

Now chapter two and Sonic the hedgehog won't ever belong to me the ocs I accept but mine will always be mine.......$50000 for each though ( JOKE )

This chapter won't have fighting sorry to those that love destruction mayhem and death sorry

**Chapter 2: ****Lycanthrope Part 1**

Sonic was floating in a black void seemingly asleep ", such darkness you have sealed inside you." Said a voice in the void. "Who", Sonic mouthed in the dark as he opened his eyes seeing nothing but darkness was all he could see. A sudden whiteness appeared in the void.

Sonic eyes widen as the white wolf who was just trying to kill him appeared in a white glow smirking at him and said in very mischiefous tone" Why don't I break this little seal and let it all flood you away." Sonic tried to say what was she talking about but found that no sound came from his mouth. The girl chuckled as the scythe a appeared in her hand with it's eye wiggling in amusement.

The girl started swinging the scythe left then right and started chanting**" Oh darkness sealed away in the deepest part of the soul" **The scythe started to glow a golden light, Sonic was not liking where this was going. **"I release you from the heartless bonds that which hold you," **The girl lifted the scythe over her head and chanted, **"under my name Aixela Lupine"**(My profile has a explanation) Slashing the scythe downward at Sonic yelling out ,**"I release your darkness." **The scythe release a golden blade like blast that went straight at Sonic who let out a silent scream while closing his eyes as the blast sliced him down the middle.

Sonic blinked not feeling any pain and smirked at Aixela who didn't look in the least bit worried. Sonic eyes widened as the area he was sliced at slowly released a dark black ink like substance started to cover his entire body. **"Darkness that is heartless gain emotion to fight alongside with your light," **Chanted a new voice **"under the name Alexia Lupine I order you take shape." **The darkness has covered Sonic's eyes but he heard Aixela say ", Alexia your a real kill joy, you know that."

**OP:****Eiko Shimamiya - The Castle of Sand**

"Sonic" Said a familiar voice, Sonic opened his eyes to see a bipedial orange twin white tipped tailed fox with blue eyes, and a white muzzle wearing white and red shoes with white gloves staring at him with a relieved expression on his face. Sonic looked around the room seeing he was in Tails workshop laying on the couch, Sonic just said "what happened to the psycho I was fighting?"

"I only found you in giant crater on the ground no one else for miles anyway but..." Tails trailed off as he grabbed a control on the little circular table and pressed one of the button and that turned on a monitor which showed a female news reporter standing in front o fthe crater he was fighting in saying ",it is currently unknown what caused this crater but scientist are currently looking for a cause of this-" tails turned it off and looked at Sonic and said "Can you tell what exactly happened last night Sonic." Sonic thought for a moment before a loud growl came from his stomach stood up blushing from the couch and said with a embarassed grin ", buy me breakfast and I'll tell you about it." Tails just laughed as they walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A female white wolf with golden eyes that looked exactly the same as Aixela wearing a speggeti string white dress that stopped in the middle of her knees, with white baby doll slippers, was standing at a balcony on the second story with her hand on the railing connected to a large three story light tan victorian mansion with a fountain in front of it. The wolf girl just sighed staring out to the lawn that spread around of the mansion in a rectangled before ending a large white fance that had two large gargoyle at either sides of the silver gate.

"This place is way too extravagant" the wolf said with a solemn look on her face. "Alexia your breakfast is ready" said a suave voice from behind her making her turn around to look at the smiling face of a sapphire slitted eyes tan colored wolf wearing a sleeveless leather shirt with a white cross on it that stops at his chest showing chistled abs and arms, a choker around his neck that looks like a collar, black jean with a white belt with black cross belt buckle, and wearing van white van sneakers with a black skull on it,. Alexia just gave him a glare and said "you still need to learn to stop sneaking up on people like your hunting them, Luce."

The wolf named Luce just scratched the back of neck and grinned sheepishly making Alexia gain a small smirk on her face as she walked off the balcony to a hallway with many doors and vases and paintings along the walls. That led to stairs that went went to a room with a crystal chandlelier and a carpet that went to a wooden double door whch Alexia went through. "ugh, this place is way too big for just two people" Alexia complained as she went down another set of stairs that was a few meters a way from the fountain that was surrounded by a white driveway that went out through the main gate to the street.

She went around to the back of the mansion and found Luce standing behind a chair held out waiting for her by a garden of a thousand of flowers. Alexia smiled as she walked towards him and took a seat in the chair he held out for her. She looked at the circular blue table in front of her and saw a plates holding pancakes covered by syrup and strawberrys next to the plate was a glass of purple liquid. Alexia grabbed a fork and knife and tasted a piece before saying with smile" your cooking has improved by a large margin since I was a brat, Lu."

Luce just smiled and said "I only got better because of your teaching me how." Alexia took another piece in her mouth and said "right." While Alexia was finishing her breakfast Luces ears twitch making him sigh catching her attension, she was about to ask what wrong a yell echoed "YO ALY, LU YOU GUYS HOME?" Both Alexia looked at eachother with a bored stare before looking at the other side of the garden. There they saw a rugged face muscular silver colored eyed tiger wearing a sleeveless tight white shirt, with black baggy pants, wearing Muay Thai bandages on his elbows to his knuckles, bandages down his ankles to the ends of his toes leaving his toes out in the open. Luce and Alexia just said at the same time " good moring Alexander." The tiger gave them a weak smile and wave.

Thne they turned to the one who yelled, he was a tall pretty boy light orange eyed blue husky dog wearing a bright purple and black chinese long sleeved shirt with black cargo pants, with chinese purple slippers, and fingerless black gloves with a black head band sniffing a rose from the garden with a statisfied grin on his face. Alexia and Luce greeted him with a "good morning retarded loud mutt." The dog fiegned pain while holding his hand over his heart kneeling on the ground as he said with a bad Irish accent "that hurts me old heart."

Alexia finshed drinking the grape drink then she and Luce responded with "whatever, Gin." The dog just grinned at them and said "so want to go check out Station Square now that your done moving in." Luce looked to Alexia who said "why not just let me put on some diferent clothes real quick." Luce stiffen a bit before saying "don't leave me alone with...." he paused as he pointed at Gin "that one." Gin froze with a smile before saying "I'm not that bad, and I can HEAR YOU." Alexia said to while putting a hand on his shoulder Luce and ignoring Gin "oh you won't be alone." Luce gave a happy sigh " Alexander will keep you company" Alexia said before walking to the mansion leaving a annoyed Luce the wolf.

Gin walked toward Luce and asked a question that could take him to a early grave "So...have you tapped her yet?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic just finished explaining to Tails the events from last night but Tails wasn't thinking about that at this moment he was too enthralled at the sight of Sonic's pile of plates that kept getting bigger._'Sonic better help me pay for this' _was the only thing that went through Tails head a he watched as Sonic finnished the last plate with a loud burp.

" Your helping me pay for this" Tails said still amazed at this unusually large apetite that the hedghog abtained. Sonic was picking through his teeth with a toothpick and just nodded as he and the young fox pooled together enough money to pay the large bill. After leaving the returant a pink and red blur slamed into Sonic yelling"HI SONIC". The blur was a female bipedial pink hedgehog wearing red dress with white fur trim at the collar and the ends of the dress, that stopped above her knees, white gloves, golden bracelet around both her wrists, with red boots that reached up to her ankled that had a stripe going up to her toes, and a red headband in her shoulder length pink hair. Her emerald green eyes brimmed in happiness as she held on to the blue hedgehog who didn't seem to do anything but stare at her not with annoyance as he usually gave her.

Tails just stared with a sweatdrop forming at the back of his head at the usual sight of what happened at least fifteen times each week if Sonic wasn't careful. "Hi Amy" Sonic said smiling not bothered by the fact that she still had a vice grip on his arm and snuggling on him. Tails openly gaped at Sonic who seem to be enjoying the treatment of Amy and not bothered by the fact that some of the passerbys seem to notice him and stared at him for not telling Amy to get off him and to stop doing that.

Amy who was still cuddling Sonic stopped and stared at him as if waiting for him to say something along the lines of "Amy cut it out already, geeze." But what Sonic did was gave her a sly smile and whispered something her ear making her have small blush on her face and she let go of Sonic and ran off yelling "YAHOO, SONIC IS TAKING ME OUT ON A DATE TOMMAROW."

Tails froze and looked to the sky trying to find the four horsemen of the apocolipse coming to destroy the world but found a clear blue sky. Then he asked Sonic "who are you and what have you done with the real Sonic the hedgehog?" "What," Sonic said to Tail while raising a eyebrow at Tails who was blinking as he looked at Sonic's eyes as and got a closer look which made Sonic very uncomfortable having Tails only five centimeters from his face", um little buddy proximaty alert here."

Tails then grabbed Sonic hand and dragged him to a window of one of the buildings arround them and Tails pointed at the reflection of Sonic and said "theres something wrong with your eyes." Sonic looked at his eyes and they widened, in the reflection Sonic saw that his pupils were long wide slits with a larger than normal emerald green iris surrounding it glowing slightly making it looked pretty dangerous.

"Tails do you think that this might have something to do with that dream I told you about" Sonic said feeling a little nervous looking at his very intimadating eyes. Tails thought for a moment before saying " well, I could run some test if you want to check out what might be happening." Sonic just nodded looking at his reflection thinking _'yeah something is definetly wrong with me.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia was sitting across a table wearing a red long sleeved blouse, with a scarlet skirt with some frills that ended above her knees, pentagram beret near her left ear in her knee length hair, silver bangles around her wrist with a moon on it, a magenta steletos on her feet. Luce was glaring at the male mobian (and probably some human) population that kept on looking at Alexia even though most of them were probably dating the girls that were glaring at them, Alexia, or staring at him with hearts in their eyes. Alexia who seem to be ignoring the attention and stared at Gin trying not to laugh while Alexander was trying to laugh quietly but failing horribly.

Gin had a black eye and choke marks on his neck and a swollen lip "Whyff aresss youg guyss laughffingu ssso muchff." Alexander burst out laughing catching some of the attention of of some of the other people around him staring at if he was crazy not that Alexander himself noticed or cared. Alexia looked at the menu of the chinese resturant and was glad they got a window seat waiting for their food. Alexia looked out the window and what she saw made her eyes widened the blue hedgehog from yesterday was outside the window looking at his reflection with a young twin tailed fox that seem to be discussing something. Alexia hid her face behind the resturant menu that was on the table, Luce looked at her curiously feeling her distress. Alexander stopped laughing at Gin who seemed to be pouting, and stared at Alexia and asked "why are you hiding behid a menu Alexia?"

Luce looked out the window to see Sonic running to the right with Tails following him. Luce whispered "their gone" as Alexia but the menu back on the table, Alexander was a still looking towards her expecting a answer to his question. Alexander took a guess and asked in a hushed voice "does it have anything to do with Aixela." Gin suddendly turned serious at the name and looked at Alexia also expectiing a answer from her, Alexia just gave them a nod and said "after we get back to my house." When they got the food they ordered Gin said "wets diggu in sthen" which made Alexander laugh remembering just how he got those injuries and decided to tell Alexia just what happened including Gin's little question on her and Luce's relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Tails had finish a double check on anything abnormal happening in Sonic's body it was already close to sunset . Sonic was waiting in Tails workshop on the couch waiting for the young fox assesment if there are any abnormalities in his body or genetic structure. There was knock on the door making Sonic open to reveal nervously smiling Amy who asked "can I come in, Sonic?" Sonic thought for a moment before saying slyly "Tails won't mind, come on Ames." Amy smiled but a thought kept nagging at her _'why is Sonic acting so weird.' _Even though she loved Sonic something about him seemed different, not bad but it made her shiver both happily and disturbed at the same time.

Amy took a seat on the couch feeling a bit nervous as Sonic sat by her, Amy still could't shake the feeling that something was about happen and she might like it, she didn't even know why she was here she just got this feeling that she had to be there with him for some reason. Sonic took a seat right next to her making her jump a bit, Amy just took a look at Sonic at the same time his eyes met hers making Amy lock on his slitted eyes that seemed to acttract her. Sonic didn't realise what he was doing but the next thing he knew he had his arms around her neck his face a centimeter from hers and he was just about to kiss her when there was a cough catching their attention.

Tails was staring at them with a deadpaned look on his face holding a clipboard, Sonic and Amy immediately separated from eachother their faces glowing bright red. There was a very akward pause until Sonic said "so Tails what ya find?" Tails just stared at him and said crossing his arms "other than you and Amy going to have a moment in my workshop?" Sonic chuckled nervously while Amy found staring at the floor and twiddling her fingers very interesting at the moment.

Tails then smiled at the embarssment the two where expieriencing at the moment and said "yeah I did find something interesting." Tails looked at the clipboard before saying in professional way "Sonic, your hormone production has gone up to a unnatural amount causing your body to produce a powerful pheromone that attracts the population of the oppisite sex, as well as making your body want to permiate as well." Sonic just raised a eyebrow and said "I want to do what with who, and my body's making what."

Tails just sighed he didn't want to be the one to tell Sonic this especially with Amy in the room ", your body is kinda giving a scent that's attracting girls and your hormones are um... well they want to make you do...." Tails paused and averted his gaze while rubbing his neck embarassed. Amy who had been reading his body movements and being a girl of passion came to the conclusion of what Tails was talking about and her face burned a bright scarlet while Sonic just stared at him slowly realizing the situation.

Sonic still having a blush on his face asked "anything else you find else I should know Tails." Tails nodded getting over embarassment that he just went through " your DNA seems to have been altered, in this case with that of a well" Tails paused a bit as he stared at the clipboard somewhat confused about what he was about to say "something thats well _like_ a wolf."

The sun setted in the horizon at the same time Sonic felt his body pulse a bit catching the attention of both Amy and Tails who stared wide eyed as Sonic's fur gained a darker shade of blue as it grow along with Sonics muscles and white fur seem to grow in the chest area. When the transformation was over Sonic just blunk and said showing sharp teeth "what happened."

Tails said with a awed look on his face "Sonic, you look" -"SEXY" Amy yelled as she pounced on Sonic making a sweatdrop form on Tails head with a small smile _'well this sort of thing should be normal for us, right?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia layed on her king size bed covered by a red blanket asleep but her eyes opened and looked out the window next to her maroon dresser to the cresent moon before saying outloud "a werehog that's a new one." Then she turned to the side before sitting up on her bed and groaned as she remembered something "my little sister is coming to live with us next week" She groaned before laying on her bed and falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter two done yeah, next chapter there will be some fighting yeah, my sisters computer has caught another virus so my updating will be slower than I originally predicted but I'll do my best on this by for now and ocs will start to come out around ch5 or ch4 yeah Sayonara bye bye a todos


	3. Chapter 3: Lycanthrope Part 2

I'm not getting a lot of reviews so I guess that I'll probably keep accepting until I say when yeah

I don't own Sonic or any ocs that do not belong to me but my ocs do

Chapter 3:** Lycanthrope part 2**

Luce walked the hallway to Alexia's door his eyes widened then he ran inside her room and found that she wasn't on her bed. He glared at the opened window and growled "Damn it Aixela."

**OP:****Eiko Shimamiya - The Castle of Sand**

Aixela was standing on the beach staring out at the crecent moon reflected on the shimmering water. She smiled and opened her mouth, she let out a hypersonic scream that couldn't be heard by anyone except the one person she wanted to hear it and she smirked thinking only one thing _'this'll be fun.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was enjoying the cuddling treatment that Amy was giving him making Tails openly stared at him blankly. Sonic froze as he heard a distant scream, Sonic gently pushed Amy off of him before speeding out the door. Amy just ran after him before yelling "lets go Tails." Tails just sighed before following the pink hedghoge who shoved pass a red amethyst eyed male echidna with dreadlocks, wearing boxer like white gloves with two spikes on it, and red, orange, and green shoes with a metal plate in the middle. "Watch it Amy" the echidna yelled at the pink hedgehog who yelled back "sorry Knuckles," still running in what seemed to be a random direction. "Whats she so excited about" Knuckles muttered as Tails grabbed his hand and started dragging him while runnung and holding what seem to be a tracking device.

Knuckles not having any idea what was going on started shouting ", Tails let go of me," Tails ignored him and kept dragging him "at least tell me whats going on here, Tails?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aixela was now standing in the water staring at the moon she smiled. She felt someone watching her but even though it wasn't who she wanted it felt powerful enough to attract her attention. But it felt other worldly in other words something new, Aixela smile got bigger making her look psychotic and said slyly ", I know your there so no hide and seek little guy."

She turned to look at a a Snow white deep ocean blue hedgehog, has his ears are hidden underneath his hair like quills and pop out on the sides of his hair with his shoulder-length white quill like hair tied in a ponytail that heads down to his mid back, wearing a sleeveless collared white undershirt, from his mid stomach to his neck is a sleeveless green V crossed shirt, at the bottom of the shirt is opened like an upside down V, he has black and silver gloves, he has a blue hiking like pants with a brown belt, on his right side was a holder for his dagger with another belt wrapping around him, he has metal black and silver boots reaching up to about 2inches below his knees, with silver prehensile monkey-like tail, his twinblade swords that connect at it's hilts.

Aixela stared at him then laughed the hedghog just stared at her back in confusion, when she was done laughing and said ", you over did it when you got dressed this morning or something , monkeyboy." The hedgehog glared at her and said with a smirk ",, at least I don't look like a whore on a beach." Aixela froze for a second before saying in a emotionless voice ", what's your name little boy." The hedgehog raised a none existance eyebrow at the wolf's sudden change in demiener and said ", Edge the hedgehog, why do you wanna know?" Aixela gave a little giggle and said with at little bow ", my name is Aixela, I was just wondering" she paused as the scythe appeared its eye glared at Edge making him have a bad feeling. Aixela grabbed the scythe and pionted it at Edge and said ", what to write on your grave stone." Aixela dashed at Edge and performed a upward slash at Edge making him jumped out of the way of the scythes blade.

Edge took out two wide curved blades on opposite ends handle being an arms length resembling the tail feathers a swallow and blocked as Aixela slashed at him downward. Aixela kept slashing at him downward at Edge who grunted as each strike from her scythe was stronger and faster leaving no room for attack as she giggled at his struggling. Aixela then started chating as she slashed harder and faster **", stuggling being become weaker as my strikes make you fall under my might."**

She slashed again making Edge fall to his knees _'__why am I feeling so tired.' _ Aixela smiled as Edge's arms fell to his side and asked mokingly "aaaaawww is tha white hedgy feeling a wittle weak?" Aixela was about cut off his head, her grin getting wider as she held the scythe over her head. Edge tried to move but his body wouldn't listen staring at the crazy wolf _',damn it,'_ wasthe only thought going through his head as she swung. Edge shut his eyes waiting to die until her heard her growl.

Edge opened his eyes to see the new feral looking Sonic the hedgehog struggling as he held Aixela's scythe behind her. Edge suddenly felt his strength coming back and grabbed his two sword and tried to slash forward at Aixela who jumped taking Sonic with her. Aixela turned and swung the scythe throwing Sonic off who landed on his feet on the sand. Aixela landed standing on top of the water and gave Sonic a happy grin and said "looks like Alexia's counter spell turned you into a lycan." Sonic glared at her showing his sharp fangs and growled "your going to reverse whatever the hell you did to me." Edge just stood there not understanding the situation, but was still in battle stance.

Aixela just laughed making Sonic growl at her, she said to Sonic with a grin still on her face ", sorry cujo but I can't undo Alexia's spell only she can do it and she is currently....indesposed at this moment." Sonic lunged at her making her jump over the hedgehog who crashed in the water and slashed at Edge who slashed back with his swords making sparks fly as Aixela slashed upwared, Edge ducked and leg sweeped, Aixela flip over him and slashed at his head still in mid flip making Edge block with his blades, Aixela landed kneeling and spinning as she swung her scythe at Edge who was forced jump over the blade, Aixela stood up and kicked him away still in mid jump. Sonic appeared in front of her and punched her in the face, sending her sliding a bit. "Looks like this lycaned form gives you a lot more physical strength than before," Aixela commented as she ducked under Sonic's kick and kicked him off of his feet, Sonic landed on his hands and jumped out of the way as her scythe almost hit him again.

Aixela felt a strong presence behind her and turned to look at Edge who gained a purple aura around his body, he thrusted his blades that where jolting with elcectricity forward and started spinning rapidly, then blasted forward like a missile spraying sand in the air aiming at Aixela who just put out her scytheless hand in front of her. Just as he was about to hit her, he stopped in midair still spinning.

"That would have hurt if it had connected," Aixela said smirking at the still spinning hedgehog but her eyes widen as she felt something hit her hard in the back. Sonic appeared behind her smirking as the kick he just delivered knocked her forward, Sonic moved out Edges path of attack and watched as the attack hit Aixela making her scream as Edge's attack drilled at her. Aixela was thrown into the air and crashed in the shallow part of the water.

Edge slid as he stopped his attack sand flying as he stopped. Edge sighed even though she was trying to kill him and Sonic killing a girl is never easy for a sane person. "Yo" Sonic said to the white hedgehog with a friendly smile showing his intimidating set of fangs with his hands streched out at him ", names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Edge smiled back and shook Sonics hand and said ", the names Edge, Edge the hedgehog." "SONIC," shouted a familiar voice, Sonic and Edge turned to see Amy Rose running towards them with a strail of sand following her as she ran with such speed suprising both Sonic and Edge. She latched on to Sonic's left arm and said happily ", why were you in such a hurry to get here, eh Sonikku?"

Amy then noticed the white hedgehog who was staring at her and said to Sonic with a amused smile ", so she's your girlfriend Sonic." "So what if she is," Sonic said making a blush appear on Amy's face, then she looked at Edge and said with shyly ", my names Amy Rose, whats yours." "Edge the hedgehog nice to meet ya" Edge answered as Tails and Knuckles arrived. A loud laugh erupted causing them to look in shock as Aixela who was risiing from the water with blood flowing from her right side spilling down her right leg in the ocean waters and said in a tired voice ", looks like I lose so nighty night, for....now .....boys." The leather outfit and pentagram on her forehead along with her wound and blood disappeared leaving a sleepy eyed white wolf wearing only a wet black sleeveless sleeping gown that stopped at her knees.

Edge just scratched the back of his head confused and said ", does anyone but me not get what just happened just now because I don't?" Everyone just shook their heads, then they heard a deep chuckle and saw a shadow with glowing sapphire slitted eyes appeared holding the white wolf bridal style that seem to have fallen asleep in it's arms. "Hey, your the guy who knocked me out the last time" Sonic shouted pointed accusingly at the shadow who was just staring at the girl he was holding. The shadow chuckled and said politely ", my apologies for that, my name is Luce," the shadows that covered him seemed to diappear showing Luce the wolf in all his glory. "I also apologize foe Miss Aixela's tantrums they can be little... violent if left unchecked you see," he said still using the same polite tone and smile giving everyone who was awake the creeps. Edge just ask with sarcisim abvious in his voice ", so her going on a psychotic rampage is considered a little violent?" Luce just smirked at with his eyes narrowed him and asked ", well why is a person like you be in this dimension is a much better question to be asked?"

Edge just looked at Luce a little shocked that he knew that he wasn't in his home dimension. "Edge whats he talking about?" Sonic asked his new comrade ", I'll tell you about it later," he answered quietly staring at Luce who was smirking at them. "My apologies again it is late and I must be on my way to take Alexia home she is soaked to the bone," Luce said as he walked towards the shore. " Wait" Tails said suddenly making Luce stop his walk to dry land ", why did you just call her Alexia I thought her name was Aixela?" Luce chuckled at the question and answered cryptically as he walked off the water and on dry land ", they may share the same body, the same power, but they are not one and the same."

Knuckles just scratched his head in confusion and said ", what?" Luce just chuckled and said as he and Alexia blured out of existence ", we'll be here tomarrow afternoon if you wish for more information, but until then, goodnight to you lady and gentlemen." "Hey wait a second," Sonic shouted but the two were gone. Tails thought about Luce's answer _'they are not one and the same mabye....multi-personality syndrome?'_ Amy suddenly remembered something that just slipped her mind ", Sonic?" Sonic just looked at Amy who was still latched tightly on his arm.

"Yeah Ames," Sonic said looking at her blushing face. She asked ", um I was just wondering when and where are we going on that date you promised me?" Knuckle jaw dropped wide eyed as he heard the words that just came out of Amy's mouth. "Oh yeah how about tomarrow before sunrise does that sound good to you?" Sonic asked, Knuckles eyes bugged out as his jaw hit the floor, Amy answered ", sure Sonic though I might be little grumpy in the morning." "Who wouldn't be," said Sonic laughing with Amy as they walked passed Knuckles who still had his jaw on the floor to the boardwalk. Knuckles just looked at Tails who was snickering at him, Knuckles just shouted ", WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TAILS?"

Tails just shrugged and said with a smile " it was just Sonic and Amy discussing the date Sonic proposed." Knuckles just stared at him and asked ", what the heck did I miss, Tails." Tails just laughed making Knuckles glare at him. Edge just asked ", What's so wierd about a guy asking his girl on a date?" This made Tails laugh even harder as he followed Amy and Sonic with the other two trailing behind one confused and one wanting answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia opened her eyes to see Luce putting a fresh pair of panties on her while she laying on her bed nude from the waist up and said ", you know this is the part where the girl starts screaming rape, right Luce?" Luce just stared at her as she got up and put on the red sleeping gown from her closet. Luce asked ", you truly trust me with your perfect body to this piont Alexia?" Alexia just walked to him and got on the balls of her feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek while leening on him and answered ", your the only one I can trust with this body Luce." Luce felt his face heat up as she got on to her bed and heard her say ",goodnight Luce." Luce just walked to the doorway and turned of the lights and said ", sweet dreams my Alexia."

**ED:****Better day -Miliyah Kato Feat DOHZI-T**

First oc that I put in this story ne. Mabye after this next update I'll get more reviews with characters to use until then byebye to all those that read my litle fic yeah and yes Suicune willbe in next chapter probably anyway see ya,


	4. Warning of the Black Queen Part 1

Yay I actually got some new reviews yeah(even is two of them were by the same people still happy)

Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me or others peoples ocs, or the openings I use just the plot and my characters belong to me

Next chapter yeah, and it seems that me rating it T might have been a bit low, read on your own risk, there are some perverted tidbits and sexual references in this chapter yeah so sorry if I insult or make anyone feel uncomfortable

Chapter 4: **Warning of the Black Queen Partt 1**

Alexia stared at her reflection in the mirror of he closet door with Luce sitting on her bed staring at the sight of her putting on a rose red bikini that had a small rose on the left strap. Alexia sighed and the thought _', why do I have to have a lusted at body,'_ going through her head. Luce walked up and put both his arms around her shoulders, his chest on her almost bare back, and with a small smile he said slyly ", you look as lovely as a rose Alexia." Alexia smiled at the reflection of him holding her in the mirror and said ", you'll look good in swim trunks Luce, after all it's always hot around here." Luce let out a low pur that rumbled through his chest to her back making a shiver run through her body.

Alexia whispered ", Luce," as she turned her body towards him still in his arms. Alexia leaned towards him her lips was about to make contact with his. "LU, ALY, BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX UP THERE," the shout of a familiar voice echoed through the house making both Luce and Alexia glare at the door of her room. But smirked as they heard a loud ", OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ALEXANDER," coming from the room with the chandelier. Alexia broke from Luce's embrace much to his disppleasure. Alexia quickly put on a blue baggy t-shirt, baggy jean shorts that stopped above her knees, and blue tennis shoes. Alexia turned to Luce while putting a red towel on her right shoulder and said ", time to get dressed for the beach Luce." Luce just gave her a bored look and snapped his fingers.

His clothes disappeared giving Alexia who's eyes widened, a look at his naked body with one thought going through her head and will forever be engraved there ', so hot and so....huge.' A large black t-shirt appeared on Luce along with black swim trunks with a white cross on his right leg that stopped just above his knees, his choker collar still around his neck, barefoot. Luce smiled at the look on his mistresses face and said ", I always see you naked,' he paused as he walked to her and whispered a low growl his voice distorted in her ear his warm breath making her shudder **", I need to return the favor do I not, **_**my mistress**_**."** He hooked his arm around hers and gently dragged her to the door.

**Op:**** So'Fly - One More Time**

Gin was sitting on the balls of hs feet with a bored look on his face wearing a plain white t-shirt with purple swim trunks, and black sandals a staring at the chandelier. Alexander leaned on a wall with his arms crossed, just glaring at Gin as if daring him to try to do something wearing only orange swim trunks showing his defined large muscles making him look a little scarier than normal, with his feet bare. "Ready to go," Alexia said as she and Luce walked down the stairs their arms still linked together. Gin stood up and put his hands on his hips and said loudly ", finally, what the heck is it with you girls when it comes to putting on clothes." "To make sure we look good, duh," Alexia said as she and Luce got down the stairs.

Alexander just yawned and asked rubbing his eyes ", why are we going at six in the morning again?" Alexia understanding just answered ", so we can set up a spot on the beach before anyone gets there, it is spring break afterall." Alexia also said something that made Alexander raise a eyebrow ", I also invited two friends of ours, well mine anyway." "Um majo-san we're here," said a quiet female voice making Alexander eyes widen as he looked to see a cute looking female lion with light tan bordering white fur with long straight hair that went to the middle of her back, wearing baggy white shirt, with a black shorts, and black sandals. Her reddish pink eyes looking at them hesitantly, Alexander started to feel a little uncomfortable and nervously said ", g-g-good morning Katrina." Katrina looked at him and blushed then started twiddling her thumbs and said with a polite bow ", Ohayou Sol-dono."

"Enough with polite shyness rutine," said a pure white fured, red eyed cat wearing a gray one piece, with a dark gray skirt and sandals with her hand on her hips staring at them uncaringly and it was safe to say she was the shortest person there. Gin's orange eyes immeadiately brighten and pounced at her shouting " Natalia-fūrén." The cat named Natalia punched him in the face sending crashing to the floor. Alexia just said ", I don't want blood stains in the mansion, Natalia." Natalia shrugged then froze then looked down and saw Gin his face still on the floor with his hand up her skirt groping the inside of her thighs. Natalia gave Alexia a look, Alexia just sighed and pionted at the door saying ", take it outside." Natalia nodded and grabbed the offending hand and dragged him outside still face down on the floor with a perverted grin showing on the sides of his face. Needless to say there were screams of pain and disturbingly of pleasure.

"So are we gonna leave or what," Alexander said not hiding the blush on his face. "Sure lets go as everyone," Alexia said as they walked to the door. When they opened the door they just stared at the sight of Natalia keeling next to a motionless bloody Gin by the fountain. Katrina just stared at for five seconds before fainting, luckly Alexander caught her before she hit the ground. Alexia just glared at the cat who just kicked Gin making him groan in pain. Natalia said ", see he's still alive so quit glaring at me." Luce sighed this was really gonna be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and Amy were on the beach sitting on a banket with a beach umbrella over their heads staring out at the horizon as the sun slowly rose over the horizon filling the sky with radient shades and blends of orange, pink, and purple that relected on to the ocean making it seemingly glow. "It's beautiful," Amy said putting her head on Sonic's shoulder who looked at her taking in the sight of the light from the sunrise hitting her fur making her look beautiful, wearing only a red one piece bathing suit. Sonic slowly made her get off of his shoulder and face him. Sonic's emerald slitted eyes locked on to her own emerald eyes. "Ames close your eyes for me," Sonic said to Amy who did what she was told. Sonic got on his knees and slowly pushed Amy on her back making her gasp but she still kept her eyes closed with a red blush on her face.

Amy's leg were spread out making herself completely vulnurable to Sonic who put both of his hand on both sides of her head staring down at her. Sonic slowly moved down on Amy, putting his lips on her gently. Amy uncociously deepened the kiss, moaning in Sonic's mouth.

Just a couple of meters away from them, hiding under the boardwalk stairs that lead to the beach Tails, Knuckles who looked like he was about to fall asleep, and Edge who had the ' I really don't want to be here' look on his face were spying on the two to make sure they don't do something very wrong on the beach." I think we need to stop them because it looks like Sonic might actually be planning to do it now," said Tails as he watched as Sonic was practically devouring Amy's lips on top of her. "Why am I here, again?" Edge asked obviously not wanting to watch as Sonic and Amy have lovey dovey moment. "Because your staying at my workshop, and you don't want to sleep in a alley somewhere" Tails answered looking mindfully at the couple that rubbing his chin trying to figure out a way to interrupt them without making it look like they were spying now Amy was on top of Sonic breathing hard staring at Sonic who was panting like dog.

"What are you guys doing," said a soft female voice over them. They looked up to see a hedgehog with red eyes, aqua fured, white fur on chest, her breast just as bit bigger than Rouges, muzzel, inside legs and arms and diamond shape white fur on back, purple long hair that goes down to her heels that moves without wind, two white ribbon-like tails that moves without the wind. Looking at them standing on the stairs staring down at them wearing a royal blue one piece bathing suit that seemed a little tight on her. "And you are?" Asked Edge. "Suicune the hedghog and you?"

She answered raising a eyebrow at the white strangely odd dressed hedgehog. "Names Edge," he said grinning at her. Suicune just said ", whatever, Tails, Knuckles what are you guys doing here so early in the morning, anyways?" "Spying on Sonic who asked Amy on a date to make sure they don't do anything sexual in public," Knuckles said yawning obviously tired, rubbing his eyes. Suicune just said ", Sonic asking Amy, yeah like that'll ever....." She looked to the beach and saw Amy having a another makeout session with Sonic, and said looking up at the sky ", where's the aplocolipes."

" I think I should stop them now before the beach rush arrives from the tourists," Suicune said with a little disgust in saying the word tourist. "Wait Suicune," Tails said as the hedgehog walked pass the couple who didn't seem to notice her to the beach. Tails taking account of what he already knew about Suicune and her powers said slightly uncomfortable ", lets go to the boardwalk," running up the stares with Edge and Knuckles following him. "How do you guys know her anyway?" Edge asked Tails as they stared at Suicune who was standing in the water. "We helped her out a while back," said Knuckles who was now a fully awake.

Suicune who was standing in the water that was up to her knees, closed her eyes in deep concentration putting her hand in front of her. A second later a twenty foot giant tidal wave came crashing towards the beach. Edge eyes widened and he gaped at the sight, Tails and Knuckles just had deadpanned looks on their faces and muttered ", overkill."

Sonic and Amy separated for again staring at eachother taking deep breathes, until they heared the loud thrashing of the water to, and slowly turned to see a giant wave heading for them. They just stared at the wave holding on to eachother yelling as they were swept away. "Remind me never to tick off that woman," Edge said chuckling nervously as Tails and Knuckles watched as the water that completly flooded the beach and hoping the Amy and Sonic are going to survive this. The water started to drain back to the ocean, showing Sonic who was all wet with Amy in his arms both hacking out the water they breathed in. Suicune who was unaffected by the tidal wave just gave them a bored stare as she walked towards them with a smirk playing on her face. Sonic who just finished coughing out the water that invaded his windpipe asked ", what the hell was that for, Suicune?"

Suicunes smirk didn't leave her face as she said ", this coming from you who looked like you were about to tear off Amy's bathing suit and do some rather questionable things on this beach that will be filled by beachgoers any minute now." Sonic and Amy faces gained a deep blush as Suicune went up the stairs saying ", see you guys later." She then she looked at Edge and said ", if your going to the beach at least dress for it right wierdo." Edge just glared at her as she walked down the boardwalk.

He turned to Knuckles and Tails and asked annoyed ", whats wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" Tails just answered saying ", well, you look like some kind of wierd cosplayer." "Really?" Asked Edge tilting his head at Tails curiously making the young twin tailed fox nod. Edge just paused a moment before asking scatching the back of his neck bashfully ", what's a cosplayer?" Tails just slapped his forehead having to explain this, with Knuckles snickering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Alexia's group got to the beach it was already packed with tourist on the boardwalk and beach. "Man so many people this is gonna be hard to actually set a spot on the beach," Gin said rubbing his chin as he stared at the packed beach full of people with hardly any space on the sand. Alexia was about to say something but froze as she felt a familiar presence. She looked around until she caught a glimpes of a black figure with what looked like a fan hiding it's face. A person pass in front of the figure blocking Alexia's sight. She just sighed and thought _', why is she here of all places.'_

" Alexia-san," Katrina siad with concern, making Alexia turned to her ", are you okay?" Alexia just turned to look where the figure was and said a little annoyed ", I hope it's nothing." "What do you mean?" Alexander asked looking where Alexia was staring at. Luce looked uninterested already knowing what that figure was thinking _', vexing old __**hag**__, wonder what that monster woman is planning.' _Alexia just sighed and said ", nothing to worry about, for now anyways." "For now?" Natalia questioned crossing her arms narrowing her red eyes at Alexia making her feel a sweat forming on her forehead.

Luce turned on his gaurd if the shorter white cat attacked knowing that she was one of the biggest dangers if she turned her powers on Alexia, but relaxed as Alexia said in a tone like steel, her eyes flashed golden light ", just as I said nothing to worry about right now so let's just enjoy our day and if it interferes I **will** take care of it." Natalia just smirked her arms still crossed and said ", like we'll let you go in all alone Aly-chan." Alexia blunk and look around seeing all of her friends smiling at her, but she noticed someone missing. Alexia just asked ", where the hell did Gin go." Everyone just looked where Gin was standing and saw it him missing.

"HEY GUYS," the heard Gin yelling from the beach and turned with the majority of the people who heard him. Gin was waving at them by a spot with six chairs that were covered by threes large umbrellas and what looked like a red cooler probably filled with sodas, juice, and possibly ice cream knowing the strange dog that was their friemd. Alexia just stared at him suprised and just stammered ", how...when, where did... ugh forget it." Alexander just scratched his head staring at Gin, Katrina just stared at him wondering how he could set this up in just a few minutes, while Luce wasn't surprised by this at all, and Natalia was already walking towards Gin not affected at all. She turned and said in a sober tone ", come on this is Gin we're talking about, wouldn't be suprised if the guy had some connections around here." Everyone except for Luce gained thoughtful looks on their faces and just nodded as they followed the white cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A female figure wearing a extavagant black victorian styled dress that cut off at the shoulders showing fishnet mesh that went up to her neck with large wide sleeves that covered her arms, her hair tied in a loose bun held by a black ribbon, and with two strands of hair that fell to both shoulders. She stared at Alexia and her friends and her blood red lipstick covered lips smiled She took out a two foot tall fan that had black shimmering fur on the top. She covered her face up to her shinning slitted deep purple eyes. She closed the fan showing a face that looks like Alexia except a few years older.

The white wolf just sighed in relief and said ", good, I have arrived." She looked at Alexia who was now in her bikini and said ", and not a moment to soon unfortonatly." She took out what seemed to be a black man shaped paper doll that had a white aura glowing around it. The wolf woman smiled and said ", you'll do for this my wonderful shikigami."

**ED:Better day -Miliyah Kato Feat DOHZI-T**

Well no fighting in this chapter just mild entertainment yeah, just wonder who is this women, obviously the black queen, but who is she in the story will shock some people actually.

More ocs will be ecxepted later on yeah byebye. ;)


	5. Warning of the Black Queen Part 2

This great yeah even if I am not getting a lot of reviews not that I expected that much anyways but thanks to those that do yeah

I'm actualy enjoying myself

Don't own Anything from Sonic the hedgehog, other peoples ocs, or the songs

Chapter 5 : **Warning of the Black Queen Part 2**

Alexia was sitting on one of the chair covered by one umbrellas in her bikini with Luce sitting on the sand next to her glaring at every guy and girl that tried to approach them releasing small bursts of demon energy in the air to scare them off, this was going on for the past few hours. Gin and Alexander where racing to see who was the fastest swimmer. Katrina wearing a black bikini that got many peoples attention was helping Natalia make a giant fifteen foot sand castle occasionally looking a the two racing boys who causing large waves to hit the beach. Alexia was still on guard along with Luce who seemed to look in deep concentration at times as if trying to sense something. Whenever he did this Alexia asked if there was anything out of place and everytime he would say ", she is there though she seems to be biding her time." This was the twentieth time and Alexia was getting bored and asked in a exasperated voice ", anything."

Luce nodded this time making Alexia lean forward still stting giving him a glance at her cleavage making him blink but regained his compossure in the next second and said ", there is a spike of power in the area but..." "But what?" Alexia asked raising a eyebrow. " It seemed that the power...seemes to be....._**holy**_," Luce said losing his polite demeanor spitting out the last word disgusted with a demonic growl at the last word. Alexia nodded understanding _she_ wanted to make this harder by forcing a handicap on Luce whatever _she_ was planning. "So in other words she's slowing you down to make this more difficult.....meaning a test of how much I've approved since then, eh," Alexia stated with a serious look on her face as she stared at Luce who had the same seriousness on his face and nodded. " Alexia", Luce said getting her attention ", even with this interference slowing me down I will still protect you."

Alexia gave him a warm smile that made him heat up again making him think _', she is my perfect wife to be.'_ Alexia opened her mouth to say something until she heard a familiar voice behind making her frown.", Yo". Alexia turned and said ", hello, Sonic the hedghog." She turned to face Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Edge who was wearing navy swim trunks with a medal like pedant with a glowing circle in the middle around his neck. Alexia looked at Edge and said ", decided not to do final fantasy cosplay today." "Shut up," Edge growled his twitching in annoyance having learned the joke. Sonic eyes narrowed at Luce who's eyes narrowed as well. Sonic just said ", your going to let us in on the secret, lady?" Alexia nodded saying honestly ", the fist secret is quite simple to explain," as she went to the cooler and grabbed a can of soda, opened it and took sip of it., she then turned to them and said in a honest voice ", I'm a witch."

**Op: So'Fly - One More Time**

"A witch?" Edge questioned. "Yep," said Alexia as she took another drinkof her soda ", I'm a fourteen year old witch." Knuckles with a annoyed look on his face just asked ", you expect us to believe that." Alexia just took a seat in her chair and answered ", believe it or not the truths the truth." Tails just said ", if you are a witch prove it then." Alexia just looked at the two tailed fox and said ", I'm not a side-show attracttion kid, I don't do request." She drunk the last of her soda a and Amy annoyed asked ", can you just explain this to us please your cutting in mine and Sonic's dating time."

Alexia looked at Amy's eyes and said with a smirk ", well don't we have a determined loving one here, okay you win." "So what are you really because where I come from snow white fur is only for those with extrodanary powers," Edge said making Tails raise a eyebrow but decided on asking later. "No but I am a witch that much is true," Alexia said. Knuckles opened his mouth to ask a question which everyone was also thinking but Luce answered ", no she does not fly on a broom stick at a full moon cackling loudly wearing a pointy hat, witches that do that are just joking around on mischief night before halloween to scare normal people." Knuckles shut his mouth but opened it and asked ", can you turn people into frogs." Luce and Alexia both looked at eachother and said ", it's possible if the witch is skilled enough in incantations." Alexia put up her hand in a stop motion quieting the next question and said ", a witch isn't someone with evil intentions and we all aren't into turning people into object or random animals. A witch are not all female there are such things as male witches."

"Evil intentions?" Tails asked." A witch will either do good or work for their own personal gain if it's to his or her liking," Luce answered in a matter of fact tone. "A witch just does what he or she want to do if they can help it that is," Alexia said paraphasing Luce's words before Knuckles could ask what do you mean. " To sum it up in one sentence a witch is just a mortal version of a god or godess, though there are ways around mortality," Luce said with a chuckle, it was obvious that there was more than just what he just said. "Okay," Sonic said scratching his head ", so can you tell us about why you go psycho at night."

Alexia shifted in her seat uncomfortably, Luce frowned at her dicomfort putting his hand on her shoulder calming her a bit and said gently ", you don't have to explain anything if you feel you don't have to." Alexia put a hand on top of his and nodded, Amy just went ", awwwwwww, how cute." Alexia and Luce glared at her for ruining the moment. Alexia sighed and said ", Aixela, it's hard to explain but heres the gist of it, she is a soul that a was born when I was born in this body." "So it's like your both sharing the same body?" Edge asked scratching his head just like Sonic. Alexia nodded ", because of my will I became the main host to this body, Aixela was to eccentric and I beat her out for control, but..." Alexia trailed off and stared at the sky, and Luce just stared at her with a blank face. ".....Something has been making her more active so this is why I am worried."

"So thats partly why your worried," they all turned to see Natalia looking at with a intrigued look on her face while Katrina looked a little embarassed being around new people. Edge had one thought going through his head _', amother person with snow white fur.'_ "So Ai-chan is throwing hissy fits at night," Natalia said with a smirk. Alexia eyebrows rose as she said ", how did- you tortured Gin for that piece of info didn't you." Natalia gained a happy smile on her face making her look harmless and innocent and said ", would I do that?" "Yes," Luce answered staring at the cat who's expression hadn't changed. "And you guys I have a present for you," Natalia said taking out a photograph and threw it to Sonic who caught it and stared at the picture making Sonic's eyes widen a bit and said ", how the?" Amy looked at the photo and her face gained a deep red blush. Tails, Knuckles, and Edge looked at the photo that showed Sonic kissing Amy while she was laying on the sand.

Natalia with a wide smile said ", wonder how much the media would pay for this photo you know." " I'd say about six to eight hundred," Gin said who was now towering behind Sonic. Sonic's group jumped and then Knuckles shouted ", who the hell are you." Gin gave him a smile and said ", Gin Hakki one Alexia's friends." Luce ears twitched and said ", it seems that all introductions will be told much later." A loud raor and screaming was heard as people went running away from the beach. Everyone turned to see people running away from a ten foot tall monster that had three heads, the middle one looked like red bull, the left looked like a cats, and the right looked like rhinos , it stood on its gray scale covered bird like leges, with brown wolf like hands holding two iron axes, with the body of a black lizard. It's three pairs pinch black eyes scanned the beach until it narrowed it's sights towards Alexia who thought _', Chimera.'_

All three heads released smoke from the ringed noses and raored as it charged at her raising the axes ready to strike. Luce was about to charge at, until a Alexander came out of nowhere and smashed his knee and elbow to it's side sending it crashing in the sand near the board walk that was now mostly empty except for a few that wanted to see or even videotape what was happenning now. Gin with smile still on his face shouted ", NICE SHOT ALEXANDER." Knuckles who was right next to him shouted ", QUIT YELLING IN MY EAR." Gin chuckled joyfully as Knuckles who glared at him ready to rip off his smiling face. Gin eyes narrowed a bit with a frown and said ", I'm going to fight next it seems." " What," Knuckles until he heard a swishing sound. Everyone hured a loud howl making them looked to the right to see what looked like a super muscular black fured dog standing two leg with four red eyes sharp red claws that glinted in the sun. Alexia looked at the dog and thought _', Hellhound.'_

Gin smirked and walked to the dog whistling ", here poochie come on boy l have a treat for you." The dog growled and charged at Gin who leaped at it kicking it in the stomach sending sliding across the sand. When it finally stopped sliding it it rubbed it's stomach with a low whine showing that the kick had hurt. Gin gave it a friendly smile and walked towards it. Natalia looked up at the sky and said ", we're next to go Kat." Katrina looked at the sky and nodded as she and Natalia ran toward the boardwalk. Alexia just thought _', Shion, Mion, Jion.'_

Sonic smirked and said ", looks like we have a little party going on here guys how about we crash it." "Corny reeeeaaaally corny," Alexia said as she and Luce looked at Sonic like he was an idiot ", though it works for you." Sonic ignored the comment but he then felt something that made his fur stand on end as he quickly picked up Amy bridal style and shouted ", move it." Knuckles, Tails, and Edge looked at him confused before noticing that a giant shadow was blocking the sun and jumped out of the way as a muscled bound giant Lion with glowing green eyes crashing on the beach. It threw it's head back a released a roar that literally shaking the beach.

The only thought that went through Alexia's head was _', Gigaleo for them.....'_ She looked up and stared at two winged figures, on was a black male blue eyed fox covered by a black robe that cover his feet with black wings, while the other was a white female fox with long white robe that covered to her feet with red eyes, and white wings on her back. _'..for us Negro and Blanca,'_ Alexia thought staring at the two. " Looks like we're up Luce," Alexia stated as Luce got in front of her. "Alexia am I can take care the black one easily but the white one will be rather troublesome for me in the end," Luce said glaring at the two winged foxes. " I got the Negro, take care of Blanca," Alexia said moving pass Luce who stared at her surprised He was about to protest but shut his mouth_ ', I'll do as she says after all that damned woman wouldn't kill someone connected to her by blood.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, my this 'Black Queen' set up a very interesting situation for you and your friends eh, Alexia," the 'Black Queen' said as she fanned her face. A smirk appeared on her face as she said ", ahhh the aura of a summoner haven't seen that for about hundred years." She turned and gave warm smile to a male silver fured hedgehog with golden highlights, quills found along spine in rows of two pointing outwards and two quills on the left and right side of neck like a collar. Standing next to him was a albino hedgehog with quills shaped like a polo shirt collar both glaring at her. " Your messing around with my friends with that lion thing I'm gonna crush you," the silver hedgehog snarled." Now Axle don't you mean _we're_ gonna crush her," the albino hedgehog said to the silver hedghog.

"Thats if you can keep up Maxwell," Axle shouted as he put out hand towards the 'Black Queen' who raised a eyebrow until she felt she couldn't move. Her smirk grew as she flicked her fan sending out a blast of wind pushing Axle and Maxwell back.

The 'Black Queen's' licked her red lipstick covered lips and pointed her fan at them. "I could go for a little exercise, have at thee then," She said as she stared at them like a little girl getting a new doll to play with. Maxwell and Axle gulped as they stared at the purple glowing eyes of this woman in front of them, one thought went through their heads _', crap.'_

**ED:Better day -Miliyah Kato Feat DOHZI-T**

That was pretty good I guess but I haven't even thought of the Black Queens name and she sometimes talk in third person yeah.

I'll update a bit sooner thats if I survive tomarrows powerpiont presentation for school yeah

Well byebye for now yeah


	6. Warning of the Black Queen Part 3

Okay yeah this chapter might be pretty good but thats for the readers to decide yeah

Yeah though not many seem to notice me much but oh well here I go

Oh and White Keyblade Oathkeeper sorry before hand and don't worry their alive.

Chapter 6 : **Warning of the Black Queen Part 3**

"My oh my, I'm sorry I did not control myself as well as I could have," the 'Black Queen' said as she stared at the beat up unconcious forms of Axle and Maxwell. "Oh well this is what happens when you try to fight a master level witch thinking that your on equal ground," she said as she turned back to watch the battles and smiled as she looked at Alexia who fired a blast of energy at Negro who was thrown back rather painfully and whispered ", Alexia you don't need incantations after all your 'The Command' trancends all, even Aixela's 'The Destruction'." She smiled sadly ", and eventually even a being such as I."

**Op: So'Fly - One More Time**

Alexander stared confidently at Chimera who got up picking up his axes and growled this had to be the third time the tiger had knocked him to the ground. Alexander got into Muay Thai stances putting his forearms in front of his face shoulder raised , putting his right leg in front of his body about shoulder length from his other foot, his heel raised a little bit off the ground his other foot flat on the sand. Alexander smirked at Chimera, who's heads snorted in anger releasing smoke from his ringed nostrils glaring at the tiger in front of him. Chimera growled as he charged at Alexander who didn't move move still smirking as Chimera swung his right ax at him. Alexander jumped over the ax going pass the Chimera's guard and gave the middle head a kick making it slide on the sand again. Chimera regaining it's senses saw Alexander coming at him ready with a punch.

Chimera used the a flat side of his ax as a shield as Alxanders punch connected. The force of the punch sent the ax out of Chimera's right hand. Chimera jumped back away from Alexander who jumped after him and gave Chimera a high kick to the middle chin sending Chimera close to where his ax landed. "Hm, this is way to easy and I can tell your holding out on me," Alexander said as he glared at Chimera who grabbed his other ax. Alexanders glared intesified as he released a killer intent making Chimera stare curiously and nodded at Alexander."Don't hold out on my account," Alexander stated getting back into Muay Thai stance his silver eyes flashing green", because now I definitely won't pull any punches now." Chimera seemed to release a chuckle from all three heads making Alexander raise a eyebrow. Chimera rasied both his of his axes over his head and threw them at Alexander who rolled his eyes and sidestepped the two axes easily.

Alexander just said ", What the hell was th-" Alexanders eyes widened as he heared the sound of something spinning through the air and jumped backwards horizontally through through the space the axes left between eachother. As Alexander landed he ducked as the ax swiped over him narrowly missing his ears. Alexander rubbed his ears thankful that they were still connected to his head, but rolled out the way when the other ax slashed the sand leaving a large slash on the sand. Alexander jumped over a low swing from the ax and bend his back backwards as the other ax aimed for his mid section while still in mid-air. Alexander landed kneeling on the ground and seemingly dodge a ax that could have taken his right arm. Alexander frowned as a drop of blood flowed down his right arm and thought while dodging around the two axe _', best way out of this would be a bit of luck but...,'_ the frown still on his face as he got a small cut on his left leg Alexanders eyes narrowed as he made a choice that was a bit of a gamble. He charged at Chimera leaveing a explosion of sand behind him as he sprinted at his target who just blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst of speed. Chimera glared as his axes chased him at the same speed, then grunted in happily as he got the axes ready to cut him apart. Alexander smirked as he slid to a holt while the axes kept on going straight at Chimera who just caught the axes in his hands, he looked to where Alexander was but saw nothing but sand

. "Hey, pretty boy down here," Alexanders voice said. Chimera looked down to see Alexander coming up to the middle head hitting it with a uppercut sending a wide eyed Chimera high in the air. When Alexander landed he kneeled to the ground his leg muscles flexed. He jumped up into the air after Chimera leaving a explosion of sand as he got off the ground, when he finally got to Chimera he delivered a axe kick to his solar plex knocking all of the air out of him, sending Chimera crashing into the sand, his axes on the sand around him, Alexander dive bombed after Chimera looked up he saw Alexander aiming at him. Alexander slamed his right knee into Chimera's chest, who's heads released a silent scream at the pain they were experiencing. Alexander jumped off of him thinking _', dads right I have to be a bit more serious..'_

Alexander walked over to check if Chimera was still alive but jumped back when Chimera and his axes disappeared in wisps of smoke. "The hell." Alexander said scratching the back of his head looking at the imprints Chimera's body left on the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good job Chimera go to sleep now," the 'Black Queen' to a piece of paper shaped like a man. 'Chimera might of won if I didn't turn his powers down.' She tapped the fan on her chin and muttered ", Hellhounds is having some trouble it seems, but why?" She wondered until she realized why and said nervously smiling ", I might have turned his powers down the more than needed .....oopsy." .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hellhound was panting hard as his four eyes glared at Gin who was smiling at him sitting on all fours. Hellhound growled annoyed with the happy expression on the other dogs face. "Ahhhhh, am I making the wittle pup angewy," Gin said with a snicker. Hellhound glared at him with all four of his eyes glowing red and just charged raising his claws at Gin who was still snickering. Hellhound slashed downward at Gin who summersulted backwards dodging. Gin jumped over Hellhound kneeling on the ground and punched his back making Hellhound on his back sending him rolling on the ground like a ball. Gin raised a eyebrow and asked ", your not at your real power or something?"

Hellhound stood up and nodded swaying a bit. Gin just groaned and said ", why do I have to get the one who's drained or whatever, man." Hellhound just growled as he jumped at Gin with a punch. Gin just looked at him annoyed. The muscles Gin's right arm started to bulge and grew huge. Hellhound wasn't bothered and punched Gin who blocked with his newly muscled bound arm. Hellhounds four eyes flinched when he hit the arm and jumped away from Gin who had a mischievous grin on his face staring a Hellhound. Hellhound growled as he flexed his hand that released a series of popping noises. Gin's arm deflated back to it's normal size and said ", felt like you just hit something hard doesn't it." Hellhound just growled at Gin as his claw extended becoming a meter long.

" Hey, you should go to a salon and get those nails trimed," Gin commented as he kneeled to the ground making Hellhound growl at him. Gin chuckled as Hellhound dashed at him a with his claws raised ready to strike. Gin smiled as jumped at Hellhound slaming both of his feet into Hellhounds gut making the demon like dog mouth gape. Gin still having his feet in Hellhounds sotmach smiled and said ", fly away, P-O-O-C-H-I-E." Hellhound eyes widened as he felt something blasting him away making him land in the ocean water with a large splash. Gin landed on his back and rolled backwards and stood up putting his hands over his eyes as he stared at Hellhound who floated back to the surface face down on the water. Gin's eyes widened when Hellhound disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

" Well that was actually pretty cool," Gin said as he sat on the sand staring out to the water and yelled ", but fighting that guy was boring wahhh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Black Queen' who just finished welcoming back Hellhound and promising many out at Gin and said ", why did he just yell." The she smiled as she turned her attention to the girls and said ", a three against two fight how interesting." A thought ran through her head as she remembered the three girl shikigami she made ', Mion the metal, Shion the thief, and Jion the blade.' The 'Black Queen' chuckled and sang ", it's about to be uh a girl fight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia and Katrina were running threw the boardwalk passing the people who were watching the matches being fought on the beach. The Katrina looked behind her and noticed someone following them. She turned to tell Natalia, stopped running when she felt a killer intent. Natalia jumped back as a ten foot long katana like sword slamed into the ground in front of her. Natalia looked at the swords wielder and saw a female brown pink eyed wolf wearing red armored bikini that looked like a size to small with matching red armored boots and gloves with a red headband in her shoulder length flowing hair. The wolf opened her mouth and said ", Jion............in location." Natalia looked at her annoyed at her large breasts and asked ", bitch, why didn't you just wear the whole suit of armor." Jion gave her blank stare as she plucked the sword from the wooden ground.

Katrina closed her eyes and foucused trying to sense the her attacker. She opened her eyes turned grabbing a wrist and threw someone in the air. The person Katrina threw landed on her feet and turned around revealing herself to be a pink wolverine wearing yellow armor that cut off at the sleeves and waist exposing her stomach, wth green shorts that stopped at mid thigh, and armored yellow heeled boots that stopped below her knees and gloves with sharpened tips. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with happiness with her neck length hair framed around her face. She pointed at Katrina with a grin on her face and said happily ", Mion will cut you." Katrina just stood there with her feet slightly more than shoulder width apart, her hands slightly raised above her head like a boxer stance her palms open said in a empyt voice ", come." Mion smiled as she dashed to Katrina. Mion slashed with her clawed gloves upward, Katrina side stepped, Mion slashed multiple times while Katrina side stepped every swipe. Katrina then hooked her arm around Mion's right arm as she went behind her around Mion's back grabbing her right shoulder and Katrina put her other arm around Mion's neck who gagged as she was put in a chock hold. "you'll pass out in a minute," Katrina said in the same empty tone. Mion found it hard to stay concious.

Katrina's eyes widened as she turned her head seeing a purple blur coming at her at, letting Mion go who then breathed in some air kneeling on the ground. A blue blur smashed into the purple blur sending it crashing into a random shop on the boardwalk. The blue blur was revealed showing Suicune the hedghog in all her glroy still in her bathing suit. Katrina stared at Suicune and jumped a bit and with a small bow saying ", arigato." Suicune just nodded as she walked towards the place where the purple blur landed in. Katrina felt a threatening presence behind her and side-stepped as Mions claw swiped threw the air. "Mion wants to kill so.." Mion said in a third person as Katrina put some distance between them . Mion smiled manaicly as she shouted happily as she dashed at Katrina ", DIE." Katrina just gave her a empty stare getting into stance as the mad wolverine came at her ready to strike. Katrina parrayed a swipe from her claws and punched Mions face with the back of her left fist at the temple making Mion dazed as Katrina punched her in the solar plexus twisting her fist and the balls of her left foot making Mion lean forward on her fist wide eyed gaping as the air left her lungs.

Katrina jumped back a bit from the stunned Mion who was in the middle of conciousness and unconciousness. In her confused state she threw a sloppy punch at Katrina who blocked the blow that hardly had any force behind with her forearm. She quickly spun on the balls of her left foot simultanously using her right arm to grab Mion's armor and lifting her right foot off the ground bending her knee. Katrina's fathers words went through her head ", add a bit more strength to the throw Kat," Katrina added all of her strength as she gripped Mion's bicep with her left arm who gave a groan in protest say that Katrina was crushing her arm. Katrina then lifted Mion off the ground her right leg staying leveled with her back as leaned on her left leg throwing Mion at the wooden floor. Mion was thrown threw the wooden floor and onto the sand below.

Katrina still in the postion she was when she threw Mion stared at the hole in awe and then thought of what else her father said _", though you throw to hard and you might seriously do more damge to your opponent more than needed afterall Juijitsu throws can be concidered dangerous if not leathal at times." _Katrina then knelt down on the hole thinking ', is she alive.' Katrina then yelled into the hole ", um are you alive Mion-san?" Then she sighed in relief when Mion yelled ", I'm okay I'm fluffay." Katrina looked down the hole that seemed to be at least twenty feet from the sand below to see Mion who had her eyes closed with a smile on her face disappear in a wisp of smoke. Katrina stared a bit before she heard clapping and looked up to see a bunch of people applauding her for her victroy and some even took pictures if they had a camera. A blush on Katrina's face as she poked her index fingers together timidly and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia jumped back as Jion sung her sword at her. Jion stabbed forward, Natalia jumped over the sword at Jion and delivered a kick to her face causing the sword wielding wolfs head to snap back. Natalia landed besides the wolf crouching and delivered a sweep kick knocking Jion of balance. Jion landed on her free hand in a handstand giving Natlaia a blank stare as the white cats eyes widened a bit as she leaped into the as Jion swung her sword at her. Natalia flipped backwards the second she land Jion was already on her feet attacking her with a slash that would have taken her head. Natalia stood still her eyes locking on with Jion who stared blankly at the girl who was still had the same blank look on her face. Natalia had a small cut on her left cheek with a bit of blood running down her chin.

Natalia just glared at her and snarled ", your as is grass bitch." Jion just gave her the same vacant stare and said ", bring it on...............shorty." Natalia charged at Jion used the flat side of her sword as a shield as Natalia jumped for a kick. Jion still held the same vacant stare as the force of Natalia's kick made her slide backwards leaving skid marks on the wooden floor. Jion just stared at the white cat who had a smirk on her face as she asked ", so then are you going to give up now cosplay slut." Jion just tilted her head and said ", no." Jion got into stance hold sword in front of her with her right hand. Natalia still having the smirk on her face and said ", was expecting you to say that." Jion charged at her with a upward slash, Natalia dodged jumping back, Jion jumping forward her sword over her head performed a downward slash, Natalia grinted her teeth as she bend her back as the sword only cut a bit of her hair. Natalia jumped back and looked her hair that was now a bit shorter and.

Natalia looked at her hair that only had a few strands shorter and glared at the wolf with hatred. " Are......you mad......little girl?" Jion asked as she stared at Natalia who started to growl furiously. "You should know one thing about me...." Natalia said her eyes hidden by her hair as she started walking to Jion who raised a eyebrow at the calmness in her voice. Jion felt uneasy and a thought went through her head reconizing this state _', this girl is pissed beyond reason.....oh joy.' _Natalia ran to her at so fast she turned into a blur, Jion raised her blade but felt she fell to her knees. 'why does it feel like I weigh so much,' Jion thought as she looked up to see Natalia staring down on at her with her red eyes glowing dangerously.'Crap,' was the only thought going through her head as Natalia kicked her in her stomach kicking her at least twenty foot high in the air. 'Such power....this girl is very dangerous even though I am not at full strength,' Jion thought as she flew into the air as her sword fell to the ground ', I have lost.' .

Natalia ran at the railing on the boardwalk, jumped on it crouching making the people around her to stare as she propelled from the railing towards Jion who just stared at her coming with the same vacant stare still on her face. Natalia flipped in mid air as she delivered a ax kick to Jion's stomach shouting ", DON'T MESS WITH MY FUCKING HAIR UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE BITCH." Mion shot towards the ground at amazing speed crashing threw the wooden floor crashing to the sand. Jion just looked up at the hole she made to see Natalia staring down at her. Jion opened her mouth and said ", you win." Jion disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Natalia just looked around and saw people staring at her amazed that a delicate looking cat like her could do this much damage. Natalia just walked to where Katrina was and found that she was surrounded her by guys who seem to be trying to ask her out. Natalia sighed as she shoved threw the crowd of boys. When she got to the center of the crowd she found Katrina looking around trying to find a way out. Natalia just sighed and muttered as she walked toward Katrina ", this is gonna be a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suicune stood there waiting for the one that tried to get Katrina from behind to come out of the shop."Wow you must really want to fight huh," said a female voice from behind her. Suicune turned around to see a black green eyed panther wearing purple one piece bathing suit like armor with purple armored legings that reached from the middle of her thigh to her feet, and armored purple gloves that reached to the end of her biceps. Her shoulder length of hair shined from the light the sun. She looked at Suicune sizing her up and said ", we have the same breast size how annoying though." Suicune left eye started to twitch as she asked ", is that all that concerns you miss..." The panther smiled and said ", the names Shion, shuga" "Don't call me that," Suicune said giving Shion a glare. "Shuga, you need to chill how about you take a nap," Shion said shrugging. " No," Suicune said as she stared at the panther who chuckled at her.

Shion disappeared into thin air making Suicune put up her guard. Suicune felt two hands grabb a part of her body making her seeth as she looked behind her to see Shion with a thoughtful look on her face "Get the fuck off my breast you bitch," Suicune growled as her elbow went to slam into Shions face but her eyes widened as she hit air. Suicune turned to look forward to find Shion staring at her with a smirk on her face. _'Teleporter,'_ Suicune thought as she glared at Shion who smiled and said ", your breasts are a milimeter smaller than mine so I won in that little contest. Suicune just stared at her with a sweat drop forming on top of her head thinking _', what is with this women with breasts?'_ Shion smiled and winked puckering her lips saying ", but let's see how much fight you can dish out, honey."

Suicune eyes widened as she suddenly was in front of Shion who then slamed her armored fist into Suicunes stomach sending the blue and white hedgehog sliding back."How," Suicune grunted as she rubbed her stomach. Shion suddenly appeared in front of her, Suicune did a back flip, her feet aiming for Shions chin who leaned back a bit dodging the kick by a centameter and flipped backwards as well. "Well, well, well, who would have thought that you had such fast reflexes," Shion said staring at Suicune who was now glaring at her thinking _', a opponent that teleports that appears in a half second and attacks, this lady is not one to hold back against.'_ Suicune jumped high in the air the when she noticed that Shion had teleported behind her. The panther smirked as she jumped in the air follow Suicune who blocked as Shion kicked her with so much strength she was sent flying towards the ocean. Suicune Landed in the shallow part of the water and thought _' that hurt.'_ Shion was on the sand giggling at Suicune who was standing up in the water all wet making her bathing suit stick to her body.

"Well aren't you the future playboy star favorite hon," Shion said making a vain pop in the back of Suicune's head. Suicune closed her eyes as the waters started to rise around her. Suicune opened her eyes that were glowing a deep red she shot her hands making a huge blast of pressurized water fly out at Shion who just smirked as she closed her eyes raising both her her hands in a similar way Suicune had hers. Suicunes eyes widened when the water stopped and started to go back at her she put more force with her control but all it did was freeze between her and Shion. Shion opened her eyes that were glowing just like Suicunes, thats when Suicune figured this it and said calmly glaring at Shion ", your stealing my abilities and adding them to your own." Shion smiled and winked as she said ", I am not called Shion the thief for nothing hon though the transportation is my own power for stealing valuables too you know." Shion was about to teleport again until she heard someone shout **", CHAOS BEAM."** A purple blast of energy slamned into Shion making her lose her foucus on the water. Suicune seeing her chance blasted the water at Shion dragging her along the sand. When the blast subsided Shion was on her back soaked by the water with chunks of her armor missing.

Shion just looked up at the sky and said ", how annoying," diappearing in a wisp of smoke. Suicune turned to look where the blast of chaos energy came from and found a brown hazel eyed hedgehog with short brown with black streak in the middle that goes to her shoulders wearing a gray one piece bathing suit. Suicune just gave her a smirk and said ", my name is Suicune and your name is?" The brown hedgehog just smiled saying her name ", I'm Rebecca B. Hedghog nice to meet you." Suicune just walked towards her putting out her hand that Rebecca took ", likewise Rebecca."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Black Queen smiled and welcomed back the girls. She then turned to Axle and Maxwell who were still unconcious and smiled as she waved her fan at them making them disappear in thin air and muttered ", I've lost interest in those two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suicune and Rebecca stared at the the uconcious boys on the sand. Suicune pt up her hand making a giant ball of water and moved her hand to the boys making the ball of water float over them. Suicune put down her hand and watched as the giant ballof water fell on the boys making the wake yelling ", THATS COLD." Maxwell stood up turned to find Suicune staring at them with a raised eyebrow and Rebecca who was giggling at them. Axle just looked around and asked ", what happened to the creepy lady we were just fight hey Maxwell...Maxwell?" Axle turned around to see Maxwell talking to Rebecca and Suicune Axle just sighed as he got up and followed his cousin.

**ED:Better day -Miliyah Kato Feat DOHZI-T**

Chapter finish yeah well review yeah and thanks for reading I need to get some shut eye yeah.


	7. Warning of the Black Queen Part 4

This took wayyyy to loong to update yeah sorry the chapter is alos pretty shor t sorry it took so long yeah I had to study for my final exam for math so sorry to keep you waiting and I'll try to make it longer next time

Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way or other peoples ocs yeah

Oh and Hedghog B. Rebecca what is Rebecca's personality give me a sum up of her habits

Chapter 7 : **Warning of the Black Queen Part 4**

Alexander sat on the sand watching as Sonic's group fought Gigaleo on the beach with mild interest. "So should we help them out?"asked Rebecca's voice. Alexander turned around to see Rebecca, Suicune, Maxwell and Axle who hadn't noticed him yet and were discussing something so he decided to listen in. "No from what you guys just said we should find this 'Black Queen' and take her down," Suicune said crossing her arms."We should help our friends," Axle stated as he stared back at Suicune who seemed to be staring at him."Um thier not my friends but shouldn't we help them before fighting this lady head on besides backup is a good idea," Rebbeca stated putting all eyes on her. Alexander smiled as he stood up his cuts has healed up a little while ago. He walked towards the group and said making them jump a bit in surprise ", you should really help your friends afterall they are your friends and you don't know what that thing is capable of." "And you are?" Maxwell asked staring at the muscular tiger that attracted the girls attention sizing him up and down

."Names Alexander Sol nice to meet ya," he answered putting his hand for a handshake. Everyone stared at him a bit strangely, making a sweatdrop form on his head."What?" Alexander asked pulling back his hand."Your suspicious looking you know appearing without us noticing at all," Suicune stated staring at the tiger who tilted his head confused, Suicune also said ", you also look like some kind of thug with a scary looking face." Alexander rubbed the back of his neck as he said with a nervous smile ", am I really that frightful." Everyone answered with a nod, Alexander sighed in annoyance but said with a frown on his face ", Well you might as well just help your friends because if the Black Queen is the type of being I think she is you'll be going to your own funerals if you pick a fight with her." Their eyes stared at Alexander with a serious look, Alexander suddenly felt like he said too much thinking ', me and my big mouth.'

Maxwell just asked with his eyes narrowing ", what type of being?" Alexander opened his mouth to speak when a very familiar voice yell ", ALEXANDER YOU FINISHED TOOO?" Everyone turned to see Gin running towards them and one thought went through their heads _', a loud pretty boy?'_Gin then asked Alexander a question that made a few people raise their eyebrows ", so what type of witch do you think is doing this eh, Alex why are you glaring at me?" Alexander punched Gin in the back of his head making the dog look up rubbing his head ", what was that- oh." Gin finally noticed the group in front of him staring at the dog who was rubbing his head, Suicune asked ", witch?" "That's what he said deary now hush I'm trying to enjoy the show," said a voice that made Maxwell and Axle eyes widen. They turned to see the Black Queen sitting on a life guard chair with a pair of binoculars looking at Alexia and Luce's direction smiling. Suicune notice the looks on Maxwell and Axle's faces and said ", the Black Queen I presume."

The white wolf in the black dress nodded, Gin said ", wow you look like a thirty year old version of Alexia." She looked at Gin with a smile and said ", not a surprise I am her grandmother afterall."

**OP: Tommy Heavenly6 - Lollipop Candy BAD Girl**

"Gr-gr-gramdma but-" I know I don't look a day over thirty," Alexia's grandmother said happily interrupting Gin who was staring at her in shock. "You guys should go help your friends," she said to Suicune, Rebbecca, Maxwell, and Axle who just stared at her, her smile turned into a smirk as she narrowed her eyes saying ", after all I'm raising Gigaleo's power so...one of them may die if they don't get help you know, ehehehehe." Suicune just stared at her a second before running toward Sonic's group shouting ", let's go." Rebecca just followed her and looked back at the lady who gave her a sharp toothy grin, causing a shiver to rise up her spine. The white wolf just looked at Axle and Maxwell her eyes flashing purple making them flinch and start running after the girls stumbling a bit. She looked at Alexander and Gin who just stared back a too. She smiled and said ", has Alexia and Luce had their little'affairs'yet perhaps?" Alexander jaw dropped at the question while Gin just answered in a disappointed tone ", they haven't told us anything yet so they must be keeping the whole thing their little seceret is what I think anyway.""Really, that actually sounds like what they could be doing," she said to Gin who nodded agreeing with. Alexander's face had deadpanned expression as he smacked his forehead whispering ", oh, for the love God..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic jumped as Gigaleo's claw slammed into the sand making it fly around everywhere in his sights. Sonic circled around the giant lion who tried to get a lock on his location, only to get Amy's red and yellow hammer slammed into his face making Gigaleo head snap backwards yelling ", stay off of Sonic." Gigaleo's head snapped back forward his eyes glaring in her direction, making her gasp as he pulled back a hand to punch to strike her, but luckly Knuckles fists crashed into Gigaleo's face making him stumble and shake its head for a moments giving them a few seconds to breathe. "Thanks Knuckles," Amy said panting a bit ", this guy just won't fall huh.""Got that right," Sonic said as he stopped next to Amy. Gigaleo growled catching their attention as he slashed downward towards them. Sonic grabbed Amy and Knuckles, and sped out of the way as the claw raked through the sand. Gigaleo's ears twitched as his green eyes moved up locking on Edge who was being carried by Tails using his twin tails as propellers to fly. Tails threw Edge higher in the air, Edge twinblades appeared from the necklace around his neck. Grabbing the swords he aimed at Gigaleo's direction, and started to spin them around yelling **", Rapid Fire."**

Blasts of energy started firing from the spinning blades raining down on Gigaleo who raised his forearms grunting as each blast left a spike a pain for each one that made contact. Tails gloves changed into blaster cannons he aimed both at Gigaleo who was still blocking Edges assault not noticing as Tails aimed at him with the cannon glowing with blue electricity. "Have a taste of this," Tails said as the cannons formed two big balls of energy and fired pushing him back as his cannons changed back to normal gloves. The two balls of energy colided with eachother increasing speed circling around each other as they slammed into Gigaleo whose eyes widened as the balls caused a explosion as they hit throwing him back. Gigaleo stood back up and growled shaking his head trying to get his senses back to normal. When he looked up he saw the blurring image of Amy slamming her hammer downward, making his head snap towards ground still standing thinking _', I'm gonna kill la maldita puta with the hammer.'_Gigaleo stared at the ground dazed then he saw Knuckles coming at his face that with a uppercut that made his head snap upward with Amy and Knuckles in the air as his head moved back down glaring at them angerly with his eyes flashing as he spread out his arms ready to smash them between his palms.

Amy's eyes widened while Knuckles just glared back. As his hand were about to smash them a blue bur crashed slamned into Gigaleo's stomach causing his to slide on the sand.

Sonic jumped away as Gigaleo kept sliding wide eyed a bit, Sonic landing on the sand smirking at Gigaleo who seemed a bit disoriented from the hit. Just as he was about to regain his senses a female voice shouted ",**Chaos Mera." **A giant purple fire ball slamned in Gigaleo face causing him to roar out of pain. "Huh," Sonic said not recognizing the attack. Suddenly a lighter blue blur went across Gigaleo's eyes making him shout out in pain as something just slashed a across his face. The blue blur landed next him showing it self to be Suicune who smirked and said ", need help?""Sure," Sonic said with a sly grin on his face until he felt someone glaring at him and turned around to face Amy who had her eyes narrowed but a smile on her lips and said ", going to flirt eh, Sonic?" Sonic felt immediate fear at the way she was looking at him while Suicune resisted the urge to chuckle as he said ", ne-ne-nev-never Amy." "Good," Amy said smiling at Sonic. Gigaleo roared as it charged towards them with its arm raised to start put it stopped in mid step but kept inching forward. "Whats up with him?" Sonic asked while Suicune and Amy shrugged.

"A little help here," Axle's strained voice sounded from behind Gigaleo his hands out trying to keep him back but his face started going red from the strain. A blue energy blast slamned into Gigaleo leg making him fall on his face as Axle fell to his knees panting out ", thanks huhu Max." Maxwell just grinned as he helped his cousin get up with a ", your welcome." Gigaleo growled as he looked up to see Rebecca smiling down at him as put out her right hand, palm opened, Gigaleo thought only one thing ', _damn-fucking-nation._' "**Chaos Beam**," shouted Rebecca as she blasted another wave of purple chaos energy at Gigaleo that sent him into the ocean with a large splash. "Nice shot," Edge said as he and Tails landed on the sand next too her."This is too easy," Tails said rubbing his chin Edge and Rebecca nodded but both blinked then looked at eachother and asked at the same time making Tails stare at Rebecca curiously ", who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander was just staring at the battle bored and said to the Black Queen ", your beasty is losing Miss...what is your name anyway?" Alexia's Grandmother was playing goldfish with Gin who asked ", got any fives?" And she said ",goldfish...what was that Alexander." Alexander just gave her a deadpanned look and said ", what is your name anyway?" She grinned and said ", the name that is my favorite to go by is Arura that is my first name," she paused for a minute and put her finger on her chin and said innocently ", I think." Gin and Alexander stared at her not saying laughed and said ", well it has been ten years since someone asked my name usually in my home people either call me the 'Black Queen' or the 'Grandest God's Mate' you tend to forget your own name especially at my age you see." Gin then asked ", how old are you anyway?" Arura just gave him a glare with a smile making Gin nervously edged away from her as she took out her fan that transformed into a claymore like sword with a black blade, a handle that had a eye just as purple as hers glowing pointing toward Gin who still had the same expression on his face while Alexander just stared gaping at the woman who was releasing a killer intent in droves warping the air around them.

'Damn,' was all that Alexander and Gin could think as she growled with the smile still on her face ", never ask a women her age got it boy." Gin nodded and asked ", got any threes?" She said ",goldfish," sitting down on the sand her cards back in her hands. Alexander just stared in disbelief and smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah," Arura said snapping her fingers catching Gin's and Alexanders attention ", I forgot to put up his power." The two boys looked at eachother with a sweatdrop forming on their heads as she reached in her cleavage and took out a bunch of paper dolls shaped as girls and boys of different colors. She pulled out a tan colored doll and it glowed. "That should do it now let's watch the show," she turned with a smile on her face. But thought ', this is a unneeded fight is taking a bit longer than expected.' She looked at the sun ', I'm going to meet with Domino soon, and then there's that mercenary we have a meeting with later so I guess I'll need to cut Giga's fight short, mah I'll have to make it up to him eventually, but I actually want to see how well these interesting people fight.....' Gin and Alexander stared as her facial change to despair shaking back and forward. The boys looked at each other Gin pointed to who her while twirling his index finger around his ear and Alexander nodded indicating one thing about the Alexia's grandma.....she's crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gigaleo stood up in the ocean waters glaring at everyone fighting him waiting for him to make his move. Gigaleo suddenly felt a pulse run through him and he chuckled making all those waiting for him curious. "Do you think we knocked a screw lose in his brain?" Rebecca asked staring at the lion who's chuckling seemed to get louder. "Maybe he was crazy from the start," Amy said as Gigaleo's laughing got louder. Gigaleo threw his head back laughing loudly like crazy. "It's established, he's insane," Suicune said crossing her arms."Hehehehe..whose crazy kiddies," Gigaleo growled out grinning darkly at them showing his sharp teeth causing a shiver to creep up their spines. "Now that I've been given full permission to go all out consider your asses kicked," Gigaleo growled with the same fangy grin putting up his hand. Suicune acted before everyone else running, Gigaleo just grin just got bigger. Suicune put her hands out as she ran toward him gathering water around her thinking ', let's end this already,' just as she was about to reach him Gigaleo, he snapped his fingers that didn't release a sound, Suicune eyes widened as she coughed up blood slowing down and losing all focus from the water that dropped back into the ocean. Gigaleo kicked Suicune in the stomach sending her flying back to the beach towards Sonic's group who were staring in shocked. Axle broke away from his surprise and put his hands aimed at her and she gently floated her towards him using his telekinesis.

He placed Suicune gently on the ground. She immediately tried to stand then fell on her back hacking up more blood. Axle quickly put his hands towards her, a white glowing circle appeared on the sand below her that made her levitate off the ground a bit and gain a white aura around her. She landed back on the ground and blunk as she stood up feeling fine. Edge just stared at Axle while Rebecca just asked ", How?" "My cus' has the power to heal pretty cool huh," Maxwell answered and Rebecca nodded."Thats a interesting power you have there, Axle right?" They all turned around to see Gigaleo staring down at them. They jumped back from him glaring as Gigaleo just smirked at them."What the hell was that?" Suicine asked growling at the giant lion who chuckled and said ", I control sound waves a and what I did to you was the exact same thing that happens when a hyper sound shatters a kidney stone." Gigaleo chuckled again and said ", well what I did was the exact same thing but when aimed at your lungs but not shattering more like a rupture." Suicune glowered at him while he smirked and took a deep breathe. Tail's eyes widened as he shouted ", MOVE IT." Gigaleo released a roar towards them that looked like a huge shockwave coming towards them. Just as the blast was about to hit everyone Knuckles quickly dug deep into the sand, Sonic grabbed Amy and got out of the way, Tails gave Edge a lift.

The blast tore through the sand as it past. Amy who was in Sonic's arms just realised something as he put her down. She turned and said ", what about everyone else Sonic." Knuckles head popped out of the sand next them making Amy scream as she jumped back into Sonic's arms ", DON'T DO THAT KNUCKLES." Knuckles just smirked as he got himself out of the sand. Suicune appeared next Amy and Sonic dragging Maxwell and Axle behind her she dropped them on the ground face first. Maxwell stood up spitting out the sand that went into his mouth glaring at Suicune and said ", can't you be a bit more gentle?" Suicune rolled her eyes and said ", I'm just repaying Axle for helping me so be happy I even let you live." Maxwell gave her a glare and was about to say something until Axle said looking around ", uh, where's Rebecca?" Amy looked to where there was a huge rift on the ground from Gigaleo's attack."You don't think she...," Amy stopped as a shadow appeared over them. They looked up to see Rebecca flying over them with demonic black wings now in her back, they stared and Rebecca waved at them, Suicune just said with a thumb's up to her ", nice wings." "Hey kids keep your head in the game," Gigaleo said sitting with his legs crossed behind them. "How'd you get behind us?" Knuckles asked as he got into fighting position. " Sound munipulation makes moving quietly easy, ready to fight ,good let's"-"Sorry but fights over Giga."

Everyone turned to see Arura walking with Gin and Alexander following her. "But Miss.." Giga said annoyed that she was interfering with the fight. "No as your master I order you to return now unless you wish to invoke my wrath do you?" She said calmly making Gin edge behind Alexander earning a glare from the large tiger. Gigaleo opened his mouth to say something, just as he was a powerful pressure hit the area causing Gigaleo's eyes to widen and start shivering, Amy fell to her knees breathing hard crying, Axle and Maxwell stared in fear their legs shaking ready to fail them. Knuckles fell to his knees and threw up everything he ate today, Rebecca fell from the sky her wings retracting into her back, Suicune just froze staring in shock at what she was feeling. Gin and Alexander just gaped at her, and Sonic just stood there grinding his teeth. The pressure disappeared and Gigaleo just nodded as he poofed out of existence. "Everyone okay", Sonic shouted everyone nodded just a bit shaken. "Alright who are you?" Sonic asked the Arura. She just smiled and pointed towards Alexia's and Luce's fight saying ", after their fights over I'll explain everything that's relavent."

**ED:**** Tommy Heavenly6 - Lollipop Candy BAD Girl**

**Finally is all that can be said yeah updating as soon as I can yeah byebye for now**


	8. Warning of the Black Queen Part 5

Yay next chapter is the end of this arc yeah

Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me or other peoples ocs or any songs I use.

Chapter 8: The Warning of the Black Queen part 5

"What do you mean and .....where the heck did all that come from?" Sonic asked Arura staring at the table that had a tea pot, and the white wolf was calmly sipping tea from a pink cup on a matching chair sighing after taking sip of tea."Conjured it," Arura said looking at the blue Hedgehog ", now shush, it's my granddaughter's fight, and bother me again I'll turn you into a seat cushon." Sonic was about to say something else until Amy put a hand over his mouth and dragged him away from the witch. Sonic took Amy's gloved hand away from his mouth and asked ", what was that for Ames?"Amy put her hands on her hips shouting ", do you want to become a cushion." Sonic put his hands over his ears and said ", don't need to be so loud Amy." Amy huffed, crossing her arms and said ", well our date was cut off because of this." Sonic just sighed and said ", how about I take you to dinner after this Ames, you know just us two, under the stars." Amy stopped and stared at the blue hedgehog with her eye shining innocently asking ", really Sonikkku?" Sonic chuckled inwardly at how adorable she was acting and said with a thumbs up and a wink ", of course Amy just the two of us." Amy hugged Sonic with a happy squeal.

Suicune stared at them with her left eye twitching and said ", that is so unnatural for Sonic to just lay down and accept it like that, I mean it was......what's the word, 'cute' at the start but after seeing it for a few hours straight it's somewhat disturbing." Rebecca just found the scene somewhat annoying while helping Axle and Maxwell bury Knuckles who was sleeping in sand to the neck down."That pink hedgehog vexes me," Rebecca said as she covered Knuckles right arm in sand."Your jealous that you don't have a boyfrien-blegh," Maxwell was interrupted by a sand ball to the face curtesy of Rebecca who huffed saying ", if you have nothing good to say then don't say it at all." Axle sighed as he finished covering Knuckles torso in sand..

Gin just sighed and said ", I hope me and Natalia will be like that one day." Alexander was just staring at the clouds with a calm smile on his face. Gin smirked and said ", and you wish you and Katrina can be like that too don't you, ne Alex." Alexander muttered ", yeah." Gin smiled and counted down with his fingers three, two, one and Alexander's eyes widened as he sat up set up and sputtered with his face glowing crimson through his fur ", I uh don't wait a sec, um what I meant was um uh." As much as Gin enjoyed embarassing Alexander he put his right hand up making the crimson red blushing tiger stop talking."Your secrets are always safe with me," Gin said with a honest for goodness smile on his face making Alexander give out a sigh of relief, Gin then said with a mischievous smile on his face ", I'll save it for amo when I need it like always." Alexander growled cracking his knuckle towering over the dog who was sitting on the sand. Gin felt a nervous sweat fall from his brow and said quickly ", which is never right buddy, ahehehe." Alexander smirked as he patted Gin's head and said ", good boy." Alexander turned around giving Gin a good view of four large slash marks down his back. "Where'd you get the cool scar from Alex?" Gin asked having seen the scars before but never asked anything of it. Alexander face glowed crimson again glad that his face was away from and answered as he sat on the sand ", nowhere, really." Gin smiled and said ", did you get saving a pretty giirrrrl.." Alexander turned to the husky and growled making the dog flinch and say ", okay, okay, jeez toouuuuuchy."

"You guys forgot about us didn't you," said Tails as he and Edge walked up to them completely covered by water. "What happened to you guys?" Sonic asked as Amy let go of him giggling at the two drenched boys that just appeared. "When..whatever that feeling was hit us Tails froze as we were over the ocean.....a mile away from land in the deep part of the water," Edge said as he glared at the young twin-tailed kitsune who just smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Would you children be quiet, I'm trying to watch Alexia," Arura said shushing the boys and Amy. Edge and Tails just asked ", who is this person?" Sonic sighed as he started to explain what he knew.

**Op:****Ready BY Tommy Heavenly6**

Alexia and Luce stared at Blanca who seemed to be praying and Negro who was staring at the sky. Luce just sighed and said ", the old lady has arrived Alexia." Alexia looked at the wolf watching with binoculars who waved ", yeah I noticed that's why we haven't been moving lately we had to wait for that person to watch our fight fully." Luce smiled and started walking toward the two foxes that turned toward him. "Now to start the festivities," Luce said as he blured out of existence. The white winged fox named Blanca flapped her wings as Luce appeared where she was standing with a smile on his face. The white fox just stared at him as she hovered in the sky. The black fox Negro just looked at Alexia and muttered ", mah, why do I have to fight the girl." Alexia just rolled her eyes while saying ", as lazy as ever, eh Negro." The black fox shrugged, the charged at her with blinding speed. Alexia put up her right hand in a stop motion just as he was about to punch her. Negro froze in mid-air eyes wide, Alexia closed her right hand into a fist, Negro was sent flying backwards. As he flew backward he flipped in mid-air toward the ground and slid on the sand leaving a large skid mark. Negro hand glowed a black color and blasted a ball of dark energy at Alexia just put up her right hand again. When the blast went into her hand, Negro grunted as this happened. Alexia then put up her left hand towards him and said **", Reflection."** The same black blast fired back towards Negro who jumped over it. He landed back on the sand where he was standing on and said ", you know they gave you a title back home already." Alexia rose a eyebrow and asked ", I thought that was for the old and powerful, so what is it."

Negro smirked and answered ", 'The Goddess'." Alexia just stared at him, Negro sighed and said ", I don't pick the names you know." Alexia just sighed and said ", they really need to rethink that." Negro just charged at her with a straight jab, she caught his wrist, pulling him forward slamming her knee in his stomach. Then she performed a palm strike to the chin making his head snap back and the force of the hit caused his feet off the sand. Alexia then punched him in the stomach causing him to slide back a bit. When Negro stopped sliding he rubbed his stomach while saying ", when did you get good at hand to hand fighting." Alexia shrugged and said ", well, when being friends with martial artists you tend to learn how to fight yourself." Negro smiled and said as he cracked his neck ", well then I'll just have to stop pulling back my own punches, huh little miss." Alexia glared at him, all Negro did was smirk as he flexed his hands. Negro seemed to blur, Alexia's eyes widened as she moved her head to the left dodging a punch from Negro's left. Alexia barely dodged as Negro unleashed a barrage of punches thinking as she ducked and weaved around his punches grinting her teethe ', damn it, Negro's the best when it comes to speed, control, and skill.' Negro smiled as he threw a punch moving at speeds that she couldn't dodge, Alexia's eyes widened as she sloppily put up her arms to block it.

The force of the blow knocked her in the air, Negro then blurred as he appeared below Alexia who was still in the air, he kicked off the ground as he performed a somersault kick to her back causing her to flinch as she flew higher in the air. Negro blurred and appeared in Alexia's line of flight. Alexia looked as his right leg was covered in dark glowing energy, she glared as she put up her hands still flying towards him as he performed a axe kick with his leg covered in the dark energy that stopped a inch from her hands. Negro grimaced as he felt the blocking power that Alexia was using thinking ', this is more than I expected from the little miss.' Alexia add more power causing the shield she used to burst throwing Negro higher in the air and Alexia towards the sand. Alexia landed on her feet and stared back in the sky to see the black winged fox staring down at her. Alexia smirked at him, Negro smirked back as his entire body was covered by the dark energy. He dives at her at blurring speeds, Alexia put up her hands and stopped Negro just inches from slamming into her. She glanced to Luce whose eyes locked with her's. Luce nodded as Alexia's focus went back to the black fox who was trying to plow her into the sand.

Luce looked up at the winged white fox who seemed to be praying once more. Luce blured out of existence catching Blanca's attention who turned around putting her left hand out creating a small shield of light energy blocking Luce's claws as he took swipe at her from behind. Luce blured out of existence again, Blanca put her right hand over her blocking a ax kick Luce aimed for her head with the same shield. Luce smiled as he blured again, and appeared right in front of her making Blanca's eyes widened when his fist colided with her face sending her flying in the air as he decended to the ground. Blanca recovered before Luce was even close to the gound and pointed her right arm to him fist losed into a fist and her left arm holding her right arm's elbow keeping it steady. Blanca fired a blast of light energy at Luce who blured out as the blast was about to hit him, the blast slammed into the ground causing a pillar of sand to fly up when it hit. Luce appeared in the ocean water , Blanca aimed at him and started firing rapidly . Luce just smiled as he ran on top of the water as each blast of water barely missed him causing geysers of water as each energy blast hit the water. Luce still smiling thought as he started to blur ', time to end this game.'

Blanca just turned around to see Luce flying at her as his claws started to glow a black color. She started to shoot at hit but just as each blast was about to hit him he blurred and reappeared still on his course towards her. Just as he swiped at her with both of his claws, Blanca's eyes widened as she put her hands out making a shield out of light blocking the claws that would have taken her out if she hadn't blocked it. Luce smirked as he pushed his claws more as he moved the both of them in line with Alexia and Negro. 'In position', thought Luce as he looked at Alexia who locked eyes with him and smirked. Alexia put her left hand on behind her right as she gathered more power thinking ', focus, focus, focus.' Negro noticed her power rising. "**Fo**...," Alexia started to say still gathering more energy making Negro start to sweat.".....**cus**," Alexia finished, Negro quickly moved t o the side as a massive blast of gray energy tore through the air towards Blanca and Luce. Luce blurred out of existence again and appeared past Blanca's guard and kicked her towards the blast that engulfed her entire body. Luce smirked again a blurred out of existence as the blast was about to hit him.

Negro looked up to see Blanca get swallowed up by the gray blast of energy in horror. He was about to shout her name until he felt something wrap around him. Negro's head turned to look behind to see Luce standing there with large green viper snake protruding where his tail would normally be. Negro chuckled and said ", that's right you blurring isn't speed it's teleporting." Luce smiled as the snake bit it's fangs into Negro's neck who immediately started to turn to stone then proofed into white wisps of smoke. The snake went back into just being a normal tail. Luce looked towards Alexia who just panting hard, she turned to him giving him a thumbs up but started to fall forward. Luce appeared and caught her before she hit the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of town a black golden eyed wolf wearing a grass green bikini top showing off her curvy filled in figure and camo jeans with a black belt and dirt brown combat boot, was standing on top of a three building watching a male dark brown dog with his hair combed back black t -shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes walk to black motorcycle whistling through binoculars. The black wolf giggled and said ", this Ryu Kaynon chico is actually....pretty good lookin'." The dog named Ryu jumped on his motorcycle and started riding cutting off a few cars seemingly humming some sung he must've heard. Again the she-wolf giggled as he ran a streetlight almost crashing into a truck and said ", maybe he and me will have a blast." The she jumped off the building and said while falling ", Ryu the mercenary, Domino is gonna enjoy rocking your world."

Ryu sneezed as he went got in the way of a car turning causing it to crash into another car making a nice little explosion. "A hot lady must be talking about it," Ryu said as he cut off another car causing a senior citizen to be hit.

**ED:You By Kazami **

I really should stop sleeping so late well here it is yeah next chapter this arc is over yeah


	9. Black Warning

Yo everyone I'm finally back well chapter is coming up okay here it is.

Chapter 9: The Black Warning

Alexia opened her eyes, staring at a red ceiling. 'a red ceiling?' she thought as she sat up from ', a ruby red bed with pink covers and blanket?' She looked around finding familiar room with crimson colored walls and carpeting.

She got out of the bed and said out loud ", the hell." She stared in disdain at the clothes she was wearing that looked like a gray version of the Aixela's outfit. She stopped leering at her unwanted outfit and glanced around the vacant room.

The dim room was all red with no furniture, no windows, except for a glass door that lead out to a large rectangular balcony. "Where am I?" Tap. Alexia turned the balcony window and saw a fist knocking on the hazy glass. Alexia walked to the glassed door grabbing the handles throwing the door open to stare into...her face?

"Hi Aly", said her carbon copy with a big smile on her face. Alexia rolled her eyes and asked calmly crossing her arms ", where are we Aixela?" Aixela just tilted her head in false innocence and said ", you don't know Aly."Alexia growled in annoyance having lost her patience while Aiexla giggled childishly twirling toward the fenced edge of the red crystal like balcony.

"Well why don't you take a look at the sky Aly," Aixela said as she threw her arm in the air. Alexia looked up to see pure blackness not the dark purplish blue sky of night but pure starless darkness of a empty sky with no moon. Alexia frowned and said to Aixela who was still reaching for the shadow that was their sky ", answer me already, Ai."

Aixela smiled and said ", simple Aly..." she paused as she walked toward Alexia with her head bowed. She stopped right in front of the white leather garbbed wolf and stared her straight in her eyes with a grin of a maniac and said ", we're in your head, STUPID."

There was a loud smack as Alexia backhanded Aixela throwing the black leather covered wolf girl to the floor. Alexia scoffed as she said ", keep your composure, Ai, it is unfitting of you to act like that." Aixela stood up slapping of non-existent dust from her thighs muttering ", right."

"So.....my mind, huh", Alexia said as she walked past her more crazy counterpart. Aixela smiled and said ", this is more a mind scape than anything else, you know so we can speak and junk." Alexia turned and rose a eyebrow and asked ", why do you want to talk with me.

Aixela grinned and said ", ooooooh nooooo, this is just a introduction to someone else, girl." Alexia turned around and glared at Aixela, she then asked curiously", who am I going to meet here." Aixela kept her grin as she pointed past Alexia. Alexia froze feeling as if someone was watching her, no more like looking though her. She turned around to see another copy of her wearing a white version of the dreaded leather outfit that she detested so much right now.

"Who are YOU?" Alexia demanded as she swallowed her fear as the new wolf with her face staring at her with a impassive but piercing gaze of her golden slitted eyes. The new wolf merely shook her head almost in disappointment at Alexia. Alexia gulped this new her felt different from Aixela who always in a mood insanity or happiness, this copy of her felt too.....sane..sane to the point of being purely apathetic, a being that cared for nothing. But...she felt its sadness that it was apathetic to everything almost like she..wanted to feel?

'Why would I know or even understand someone like her, I don't even know this person?' Alexia thought "So," the new wolf started to say startling Alexia out of her thoughts ", your supposed to control me." Alexia just kept her eyes on the wolf who then stared at the sky. "What do you-kuh" Alexia's eyes widened as the impassive wolf's hand stabbed through her stomach and said ", we'll talk later." Alexia's vision blurred as she stared at the wolf who took out her hand. Alexia only saw black.

**Op:Ready BY Tommy Heavenly6**

Luce caught Alexia who had her eyes closed for a few seconds."Alexia?" Luce said wondering what was wrong with her. Alexia opened her she looked around almost as if she woke from a nightmare trying to figure out if this was reality or turned to Luce and asked ", how long was I out?" Luce just rose a eyebrow and said ", you just stumbled, and froze with your eyes closed." Alexia nodded thinking ', so only a few seconds just past huh.' Luce started walking to the others. Alexia broke away from her thought and started walking beside him. "Tell me what just happen when we return home", Luce said.

"That was terrific Alexi" shouted Arura appearing right Alxia making the girl fall backwards. Luce just scowled as he helped Alexia off the sand. He then gently dusted her back, almost sensually as he keeps eye contact with her making Alexia's face warm up.

"You know if you want a moment to yourselves just ask us to leave you alone to watch the sunset or something," said the familiar voice of Gin as he, Alexander, and all of those of Sonic's group except Knuckles who was still buried in the sand snoring loudly.

Alexia just sighed partly in disappointment that Luce stopped patting her back and in annoyance that she knows that she is going to have a headache after this. "So," she started crossing her arms as addressed the older wolf women ", what are you up to grams?"

The wolf in the black dress just chuckled and answered glance up the sun ", I'll tell you at the house, Kay." She tapped her black fan on her lips and seemed to vanish into thin air before her granddaughter or anyone could say a word.

Tails was the first to speak putting his hands on his hips, directing his attention to the arctic wolf ", well, I guess we'll be going to your house then." Alexia rolled her eyes and was about to tell the twin tailed fox off when a piece of paper flew past her. Luce snatched it from the air and read ", bring those interesting kids too they are now officially involved in this matter. P.S We were being watched." Alexia looked at the piece of paper hat was in Luce's hand as it burst in flames. Luce just shrugged.

The wolf sighed in defeat, muttering ", let's go." She started walking to the board walk before stopping looking around the group and noticing two members of her group missing."Where are Natalia and Kat?"

Natalia was currently waiting for Katrina who was still turning down dates. "You and your damned hypnotic D-cups," she shook her head as Katrina whimpered as though Natalia's words stabbed at her chest size."It's not my fault," Kat said as she rejected the last guy. "It's okay that your milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard," Katrina's face turned pink "And the boys are like its better than yours then your like damn its better than yours. '_My face is not red, my face is not red, my face is not _red' Katrina repeated over and over again in her head as Natalia continued her song,

Natalia knows how easily Katrina gets flustered and she knows that it pierces down her self esteem, but she makes soooooooo easy that she just can't restrain herself, "And then your like you could teach them but you'd have to charge," Natalia finished. At this point Katrina's face has turned into a glowing red so bright, that it'll make rudolf's nose jealous. Natalia, pretended to be oblivious to Katrina's embarrassment turned to her friend with a vicious glint eyes. Katrina's widened. She knows that look and that look is DANGEROUS.

"You know what, Katrina," Natalia asked without letting Katrina respond "The song that I thought of _just _for you, darling, has inspired my appetite to get a milkshake," Katrina's mouth is opening in closing like a goldfish, yet Natalia, is still seemingly oblivious of her friends predicament. "But not just ANY milkshake a strawberry milkshake from Rita's". Both Katrina and Natalia know that the only Rita's in town is located all the way on the other side of the beach. "Well I'm off toodles" Natalia said as she twirled waving and left Katrina behind.

The dog Ryu was polishing his guns sitting at his dinner table in his apartment humming happily at thought of how many people he had killed today. He got up and went to the fridge going to get a soda.

He froze as a maniacal grin started stretching across his muzzle as he gripped his gun in putting it in position to shoot. He whipped his body around with a gun stopping on the forehead of a hot black golden eyed female wolf woman wearing nothing but green bikini top, ca-mo jeans, and combat boots with black leather belt with two gun holsters holding a black gun on the right and white on the eyes widen as he stared at the strange wolf in his kitchen ", why 's a supermodel in my place?"

Domino couldn't help but giggle as he asked himself that question outloud. Ryu frowned at her amusement wondering what made her laugh. "What's so fucking funny?"

Domino smirked and said ", your not as tough as rumors huh Ryu chico?" Ryu's just narrowed at the scantily clad wolf still sitting calmly with the gun in his hand still pressing on her forehead. "What type of whore slips into a guys apartment who has a gun to her head?" Ryu asked with smile still on his face.

She decided to play along with predatory smile on her face asked showing her fangs ", what type of whore, chulo?" The dog face shifted to a snarl as he shouted ", the bitch right in front of me."He pulled the trigger, the she-wolf head moved at impossible speed as the bullet passed right through her hair.

Ryu blank as he looked down to see her crouching with her hand shifting to claws as it ripped through his chest. The mercenary dog coughed up blood as he and the assassin wolf's eyes locked, her eyes said she was disappointed Ryu smiled at as he pointed the gun to the top of her head and pulled the trigger again. She once again moved out of the way removing her claw from his chest allowing more of his blood painting the floor and most of his table a deep crimson.

"So, you can still mo-," her golden eyes widened and then squinted to see the hole in his chest regrowing bone and muscle with parts of damaged organs as well. Domino licked her lips as she stared at the dog with more interest than before.

The dog was growling loudly as he took aim as he said ",that really hurt you know, ya freaking hyper bitch." Ryu fired at her again shattering a window and putting a few bullets in the walls as Domino dodged each shot as she made her way towards him.

"Not too bright are you," she said as her claw raked out his right eye sending it two the floor. Ryu Grimaced in pain, slamming into the fridge, but that changed to a maniacal smirk as he swing a fist at her, nailing her in the face sending the black she-wolf reeling back as he slammed her to the ground with a roudhouse kick.

"On the floor just like a heated bitch shoul-"he didn't get a chance to finish as Domino seeped kicked knocking him to the floor. She pounced on him holding his arms down, her legs straddling around his waist. "No, Chico I'm not here to fight," She said liking the position of being on top.

"How's stabbing me not gonna start a fight ya god damned freak?" Asked as he struggled to get out of the wolf woman's grip but failing horribly, then froze and started thinking. "Hey what do think I should make for dinner?" Ryu asked making her raise a brow.

"What?"

"I wanted to try a new recipe," He said.

"Why are we- wait you can cook." She asked her brows risen in surprise.

"Yep."

"What can yo-"

Ryu slammed his forehead to her, glaring defiantly into her eyes with the new one his body finished reconstructing as the blood fell from his face.

Domino eyes winced a little when she felt he pain from the hit. But she sighed as he growled trying to push her head with his.

Domino was getting tired of this she was just suppose to just give him the damn proposition but no she had to just start a fight; why does she always get into situations where a death match is involved. 'Let's see how do I stop his with out decapitating this guy' she thought knowing if she killed him the Hecate wannabe would use her entrails as fish bait.

' Well he's sill a guy so I might as well have some fun,' Domino though as a smirk graced with a amusement glinting in her eyes at the dog who was still trying to stare menacingly in her eyes. In a blur she removed her restraining grip on his arms; before he could react she smashing her lips on his pushing her tounge down his throat.

Through all this Ryu just blunk in suprise as the wolf woman devoured his mouth. After a few seconds she removed her mouth from his taking a deep breathe; Ryu's only licked his with a thought full look on his face ", hm, spear minty."

She chuckled a bit at his reaction and looked at his chest, the hole closed up as if her claw had never pierced through it. 'Speedy regeneration, huh,' she thought figuring out why the boss lady would want him, with that speedy recovery enhanced by magick even if the head gets cut off his body would just regrow from the head down.

' With regeneration also comes abnormally high stamina, hm I wonder...,' her thought trailed off as contemplation graced her face then she decided to test it out.

"Hey, Chico," she said breaking Ryu out of his melancholy stupor. She took off the bikini top throwing it in the bloody mess on the floor, making the mercenary dogs brows shoot up in surprise." Hum-an-a-hum-na-na, WHAA," Ryu exclaimed tilting his head as he stared mouth gaping wide staring at the black wolf's rack. She giggled and slowly leaned into him, push her chest to his looking straight in the eyes like a snake trying hypnotize it's prey and said slyly " just enjoy what we're going to do right now, oKay Chico."

Ryu whose mind had nobody at home at the moment with vacant eyes he just said dumbly "okay."

**(Background Music:****Nujabes – Mystline)**

The reaction of Sonic and his friends were surprised when they saw the large gate leading to the large Victorian mansion. One thought went tthrough their heads as they continued to openly stare at the large building ahead of them ', she's loaded.'

Alexia stood a deep breathe through her nose, filling her lungs too the point it looked painful. She drew a upside down pentagram in the air breathing out slowly as she drew the circle around it closing counter-clockwise. When she finished the circle the sound of a door unlocking sounded making everyone who were unfamiliar to this jumped at the noise.

The gate door opened with a loud creak, when it was fully opened showing the coblestne path leading to her home, Alexia felt uncomfortable with this many group of people going to her home. She sighed as she went through the gate with everyone following. Once everyone headed down the path to the house, Alexia did a motion with her hand the gate went back to its original position they found it. She drew in the same amount of air through her nose and drew the pentagram but this time making the circle in a clockwise direction with sound of a door locking ringing through the air.

'Well,' thought Amy as she felt goosebumps coming out as she and the others walked passing the running fountain ', this feels somewhat...wrong?' Not knowing what to think as she and the others stopped behind Alexia before even getting on the steps that lead to the wooden double door she turned to go walking behind the mansion. Natalia just shrugged as she said following the wolf girl ", witches can communicate through telepathy guess Aly got massage."

Natalia took a sip from her milkshake and stole a glance at Katrina whose face was glowing red once more. Alexander noticed the female lions blush asking bluntly ", you okay, Kat?" He put a bandaged hand on her forehead feeling the warmth invading his hand. She just took a step away from him saying ",I'm a-alright Sol-dono." Alexander gave Gin a questioning, the husky just shrugged as if saying ", I don't know," turning away from the tiger with a knowing smirk on his face.

The group just followed, the unusual quiet was grating at everyone's nerves as they reached the garden with much older royal purple eyed wolf sitting with her legs crossed under her black gown. Her chin rested on the side of her left fist with her elbow on a white table with a bright smile on her muzzle but that smile didn't reach her eyes knowing that this was going to effect Alexia's life in the worst possible way. She kept her facade up as the wolf girl looked at her with her bright glowing golden slitted eyes as the others arrive behind behind a looking at Arura expecting a answer.

"Explanation please, grams" Alexia said crossing her arms with everyone staring at the ancient wolf woman expecting an answer.

Arura snapped her fingers as a cup of ea appeared in her hands she calmly took a sip. Everyone who was with the golden eyed arctic wolf girl at the beach felt the feeling of dejavu remembering how Alexia did the same thing except with a can of soda. How similar was the thought going tthrough their heads.

Arura set the cup on the table as she said ", your being hunted a black coven." Alexia blank and stared at her in surprise at how seldom her grandmothers features got as if a stiff statue had taken her place. The change didn't just changed her look it also change the air as if her emotions were flowing through the wind causing a shiver to run down the spine. Luce walked calmly with the same air about him as the purple eyed wolf sitting in front of them.**"Tell me now,"** the strength of his voice made the weaker willed shiver as the group watch the exchange.

"They plan to kill your body Alexia," the ancient Arura spoke her voice capturing the gathered their attention none off them could even think not looking away ", and then binding your soul to their will using spells from the Keys of Solomon to constrain your soul to their will." Luce growled as he heard the term Keys of Solomon that blasphemy of even suggesting the use of it was angering as the light around him seem to distort at his anger.

"Alexia you understand correct this is something that could shake the very foundation of this worlds balance?" Alexia didn't even respond as her arms drop to her sides, this wasn't some bad prank like she thought it was. She gulped as she stared at her grams this was something serious and not to be taken likely, otherwise all could be lost to her.

**ED:You By Kazami**

Hey ya readers my computer is finally functioning normally now so yay ya know.

Anyway is you find something you don't understand just ask me of just send a message

Okay bye-bye for now.

NOTE: My sister help me edit the part with Katrina and Natalia since I had the bright idea of basing Natalia off my sister


	10. Black Coven

Okay I really need a beta

Ch 10: Black Coven

"Why me?" Alexia asked staring into the solemn purple eyes of her grandmother. The older wolf just held her gaze leaving the question flowing through the air. Luce started losing his patience he wanted an answer now."Tell us now hag,"Luce growled his eyes glowing it's natural sapphire color.

The seemingly older wolf's tore her gaze from her granddaughters to look at his. "Since when have you abandoned the etiquette that you flaunt so proudly?" She asked as her gaze bore into his, with a frown that spoke of disapproval. Luce grounded his teeth knowing he showed a great amount of disrespect just now which he know was a wrong on his part.'For one to have respect one must give equal respect in return.'

These words were the basis of any true form of the manners that he displayed. "Alexia is under my protection, but even that is no excuse for me to react in that manner to someone who merely wishes to help, please accept my sincere apologies for my indiscretion," Luce stated honestly with a slight bow.

Arura gave him a nod approving his apologies then turned to her granddaughter, Who watched as Luce handle the situation with the same proffessional finesse that she was used to. Alexia gazed into the eyes of her grams waiting for the answer to her earlier question that has yet to be answered. Arura just returned her gaze saying ", Alexia you know as well as I do why you would be hunted by a black coven."

Alexia just stared in confusion as to what her grandmother was telling her until it hit making her softly whishper a", oh."

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Sonic questioned with a brow quirked upward quoting her reaction. Tails was also curious as to what had made her react that way.

"I'm strange even to other witches you see," Alexia stated.

"No you we don't, you see," Axle stated bluntly as his cousin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow for being rude.

"Alexia," Arura started catching every ones attention with the serious in her voice ", she was born as what one would be called a Godhead."

Op: I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6

"A what?" Amy asked not truly getting what was just said. "A Godhead is a god, baka," Rebbecca snapped making Amy flinch. Arura nodded ", like Alexia said this, her birth was a strange event that those that are named 'angels' and those known as 'demons' had not predicted her existence."

Luce averted his eyes looking as if he had just been insulted. Tails, taking everything that was being said to memory decided to ask a question that was nagging him ", I thought she was a witch, how is she a Godhead or...Goddess." The older wolf woman just smirked at his curiosity and decided to tell him the answer that the fox was searching."Kid, do you know what bio electricity?"

Tails nodded ", you mean the electrical impulses that run through the body that regulates the orders given by the brain to the body, right?" The smile gotten wider at the accuracy of the young twin-tailed foxes knowledge. "That is correct child, but do you know what a person with an supposedly impossible amount of this bio electricity is?" Tails just shook his head this subject was not his area of expertise so he wouldn't know wondering ', but what what does that have to do with anything?'

Arura smiled as Tails shook his head after all this was uncommon knowledge s she wasn't surprised when he didn't know. 'But we have the 'greys; to thank for that now don't we,' she thought.

"The higher amount of bio electricity one has, as well as mastery of ones soul and mind decides whether one will become a God or not. And let me tell you even after living all these years I'm still not sure whether or not I am one yet," the old wolf announced as she took another sip of her tea. Edge just asked one very good question ", your a God?"

"Like I said I'm not sure yet even though I have open up the seven chakras along the base of my spine and the others, as well as practicing my ability of visualization, and I still am not sure whether I reached it or not or maybe that unsureness is why I have not reached it or not or I have and I'm just over thinking about it too much and I already am," she rambled on until she realised that everyone was just confused or just stared at her as she spoke.

She stopped talking and just took another sip of tea ", regardless Alexia was born with that amount of energy but none of the training, preparations, or concentrated needed." She took a pause to look at he granddaughter imagining the first time she laid eye on her when said girl was born."To tell the truth she had enough control so she didn't kill herself but everyone around was in some way in danger."

Alexia stared at her grams solemnly trying not to feel guilty at the thought of the people that....got to close. "But we managed to keep the damage to minimal and hide the evidence," Arura then stopped talking for few seconds thinking ', ah the power of wealth,' and asked ", what do you think happened the day Alexia was born?"

Alexia sighed and answered before anyone could even voice a guess or asked what ", I made the hospital explode." Luce just looked at her not knowing that event took place seeing as he had not met her until then ', so she has been going through hell even before I arrived.' "Okay, where the hell did that happen?" Natalia asked then taking another sip of her milkshake as another blush appeared on Katrina's face making Alexander look at her wondering what was wrong with Gin still having the same knowing smirk on his face.

"It happened in Tokyo general hospital I think," Arura answered while taking her final sip of tea. Both Katrina and Alexander froze then looked at each other wide eyed thinking the same thing ', that was the hospital we were born in.' Arura just turned to look at the pair as if reading their thoughts stared and smirked as she realized something. 'So that's why they have such a large aura's they were exposed to Alexia's power at such a age of being newborns and channeled it no less that is somewhat impressive.' She looked away before they could notice that she had been looking straight at them.

'But that is not the case with the other two but I will find out eventually the origins of their power as well,' the old she wolf thought as she wondered why the albino cat and blue husky had such a high level auras as well. The same went for Sonic and his friends as an insane smile appeared on her face for a split second before dissolving into a small kind looking one.

Suicune who stayed quiet during the entire exchange noticed the quick phases that took place on Arura's face, feeling nervous ', I have a really bad feeling about that one.' Arura glance at her making the blue hedgehog eyes wince as the wolf woman looked away.

"Well with that I must make my leave," Arura said as the teacup disappeared as she rose from her seat. Sonic just asked ", aren't you going to tell us what these Black Coven guy are." The wolf just shrugged as she walked off fading away startling everyone except Alexia and Luce shouting ", Alexia can tell you I have some business I must attend to."

Once she vanished everyone turned expecting an answer from Alexia whose eyes said she really didn't want to be here right now. "Well." Sonic said looking at expecting a answer from the young she-wolf who sighed. "What do you guys know of black magick?" She asked.

"What do mean?" asked Tails who face turn skptical once she had said 'magic', not that he didn't believe it. It was just his logical mind telling him otherwise even though he had seen a few of these type of things in his short life

"Black coven is just a group of people who work primarily in the field of black magick, no more no less," Alexia stated to the group with a bored face. "So we can expect fireball, lightening and the ground, attacking us or meteors falling from the sky?" asked Edge with a almost sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Not really," Alexia answered ", after all they don't want to be exposed but I doubt they'll have that type of power after all magick is at that level of actually pretty advanced and it wouldn't be like a meteor would go unnoticed especially since it's a big piece of falling space rock," she said with a almost playful tone.

"So all the humor aside just look for something out of place and you'll probably find a black magick user especially if you feel some sort of emotional imbalance," Luce said calmly trying to bring some seriousness to the conversation." Emotional...imbalance?" Sonic said thinking back to the times he met Aixela when he felt a sort of fear that he knew wasn't normal for him to even think about the word.

"Yeah, black magick can make you feel emotions you think you didn't even have like for example Sonic feeling fear," Alexia explained using him as an example. The blue hero nodded acknoledging her example valid surprising his freinds a bit with his honesty about it. Tails suddenly thought of something that was nagging at his thoughts once more ", what about that time when your grandmother released....whatever that was." Tails shivered when he thought about whatever that was when it hit him, it felt like he was going to be crushed by something huge...slowly.

"What you felt was the aura of my grams as she forced it out in waves of red,"Alexia explained. "Translation?" Amy asked with everyone even her friends nodding. "A red colored aura is a sign of anger since it seemed Giga was being disobedient," Alexia said as the sun finally fell down the horizon with the moon on its first quarter phase. Sonic's eyes widened as he fell to the floor gasping as the change occurred more violent than before as newly slitted eyes became thinner.

From his gloved hand sprout claws the same going for his shoes with talons poking through them. His muzzle extended more wolf like, more feral as his teeth grew sharper more pronounced as his jaw snapped shut as he tried not to shout out in pain. Amy broke out of her stupor and tried to reach out to see what she could do to help, only for Alexia to grab her hand in a vice grip catching the pink hedgehog's attention shaking her head. Amy just stared on with everyone else as the muscles arm grew thicker more toned more pronounced.

Sonic felt as if his bones were melting than hardening at the same time, his muscles burning as if acid kept on being spilled on top of him. His legs grew out with powerful muscles as well as his torso making some of the girls blush, the excruciating pain as the transformation continued. His claw hands finally burst through his gloves leaving only the cuffs squeezing tightly around his wrists, his shoes and were utterly destroyed as his feet grew out as well. Sonic threw his head back as he howled to the moon with his spines growing longer longer cover his all of his back stopping just below his longer tail.

Everyone stared in one wonder and horror at the sight of Sonic except Luce who just stared in slight surprise at the now hedgehog-wolf hybrid before them. 'His aura it has grown larger,' he looked at Alexia ', is it that she can not just alter someone like this simply with her power but exposure will drastically increase someones chances of using energy.' He turned his interest back to Sonic who is now looking at them.

Sonic just shifted his slitted glowing emerald eyes to each person in the crowd until he laid eyes on the pink hedgehog who blushed when they made eye contact. Sonic disappeared and reappeared hold Amy's hand making the her gasp as he stared down at her. Amy noticed a few very obvious fact about the new Sonic was one: he was handsomer, two: she was hypnotized by the sight off him, and three: he was three heads taller than her.

Suicune just stared at the sight surprised that Sonic wasn't hideous at all then Rebbecca as if reading her mind said ", I thought werewolves were supposed to be ugly not hot." Alexia just looked at the girls stating ", he's not a lycan or 'werewolf' as you put it." Tails just looked at her raising a brow asking ",what did you do to him then?" At this question Alexia didn't know what she actually done but her answer was ", I just brought out his sealed away potential."

"Meaning?" Maxwell asked, but all she did was shrugging not knowing what she had actually done really. Alexia looked back at Sonic and concentrated on him trying to read his mind but the only thing that she could make out where primal grunts of satisfaction. She concentrated once more feeling a pressure on her forehead staring at him seeing a pink aura covering him. The intent of him only spelled one thing _L-U-S-T_.

"Luce pacify Sonic before he rapes the girl, please," she said calmly making everyone but the two still holding hands look at her when the word 'rape' left her mouth. With a nod Luce appear right over Amy's head slamming his leg into Sonic's muzzle sending the hedge-wolf into a tree. Unfortunately he took pink hedgehog with her.

Amy kept her eyes clenched as she flew, feeling Sonic's newly muscled arms wrap around her making his body to shield her from the force of hitting the tree. "Uhhhh that hurt," she heard a familiar voice say...but it sounded deeper, more smooth. She opened her eyes to see the new Sonic rubbing the back his head and jaw, this was when she realized that they were in a very questionable position with her legs straddling his hips.

She blushed as she got off him pushing of his rock hard chest making her blush deepen as she took a few paces away from him. "Are um you okay Sonic?" Amy asked as the blue hero stood up and stared down at her with a happy look in his eyes. Before Amy could even ask again if he was okay, his lips were already pushing on hers as making the pink hedgehog eyes widen as he gently caressed his mouth to hers. Amy always dreamed about this but never thought for one second she wouldn't need to instigate it.

Alexia and Luce stared with mild interest at the sight in front of them now not caring about the situation at the moment. Natalia just took out a phone started taking picture with Suicune asking if she can give her a copy. Rebecca just stared a feeling a little jealousy at Amy, feel the heat around her as flames seem to cover her but not burning her Maxwell and Axle break from the shock a seeing Amy getting kissed. Karina looked away with a slight blush on her cheek as Alexanders got red when he started visualizing him and Kat doing just that but taking few steps further. Gin just chuckled as watched every ones reaction while Tails looked as if he fainted while standing up.

Gin noticed something that someone was missing, he tapped Tail's shoulder and as asked ", Wheres that echidna freind yours?" Tails looked around wondering just where the heck is Knuckles anyway.

Back at the beach high tide just started when a large wave crashed onto the sand covered form of a sleeping echidna. After coughing up some water he looked around then exclaimed ", where did everyone go?"

At the front gates of Alexia's mansion stood a young white furred wolf, with excited golden slitted eyes. Wearing a black gothic fishnet sleeved dress that stopped below her knees, with black stockings that stopped at the black skin tight shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Black gloves covered her hands that played with strap of her purple backpack. Black heeled baby doll slippers with purple heart indents on the sides covered her shifting feet. A purple ribbon was tied in the middle of her waist length hair that moved with gentle wind blowing through it, and another purple ribbon tied around her waist. She turned to the two others behind ", do you think I should have waited at the designated time or not?"

Behind her stood a tall massively stocky black bear with orange slitted eyes with the scleras black wearing a tight black muscle shirt black jeans with grey converses on his feet holding large purple luggage carrier over his shoulders and one in the grip of his large paws."Are you regretting the choice you made, Anna?" The bear asked the wolf named Anna who shook her head.

"No, just wondering her reaction after all I was supposed to come next week," she the turned her other companion ", your thoughts, Oblivian?" She turned to a tall black wolf who was a shorter than the bear wearing a obsidian trench coat that stopped at his knees. The coat had white fur lined along the zipper, the hood, and cuffs. It was unzipped at the chest to show a black shirt with a white pentagram pointing downwards at the center. His legs where covered with black pants with his feet bare foot with clawed toes. His taloned hands holding onto two more luggage carriers. But the most startling thing about him was the black leather bands covering his entire face except for one purple smiled with the bands on his face separating to show his sharp row of fangs saying ", like I care really."

The bear's eyes narrow at the strange wolf stating in a tone of authority ", you should show your mistress respect." The wolf then turned at the bear exclaimed ", I do respect her you fuckin' lolicon loving freak." Anna sighed knowing what was going to happen next. " What was that you insolent thoughtform, know your place," the bear retorted growling at the wolf. "Then quit undressing her with your eyes." Anna felt her right eye twitch."Do not even suggest those things of me venomous cretin." Anna felt her a vain twitch with her right eye."Yeah right, you know you love those things and it's so freakin' obvious, that vice of yours." Anna closed her right eyelid as it continued to twitch with the vain pulsing." I have no-", "SHUT-UP," Anna roared making the two turn their attention to her ", can we skip the fighting please and just get inside already."

They nodded still glaring at eachother, Anna just side as she looked at the gate knowing exactly what to do taking a deep breathe she drew the pentagram pointing downward breathing out as she drew the circle around it closing counter-clockwise. The sound of a door being unlocked through the air as the gate swung open.

Alexia was chuckled as she stared at the scene in front her. Amy had fainted with Sonic whining loudly while being held back by Maxwell and Axle. With Tails trying to revive the pink hedgehog who had that stupid happy smile on her face. Suicune. Was just standing over Amy with a raised eyebrow wondering what the girl was thinking. Rebecca was pouting thinking about trying to get a boyfriend.

Alexia froze as she felt a new pressence enter the area, she then turned to look at Luce who gave her a small smile showing it wasn't a threat. Just as she turned around as a black, white, purple blur landed on top of her making her fall to the ground. Everyone froze while the still dazed Amy just turned to look wondering all the same thing ', what now?'

They stared in wonder at the little arctic wolf covered in black in purple baring the certain likeness to Alexia say ", surprise I'm here early sis." Alexia stared into the shimmering golden eyes then pat the head of the little she-wolf saying ", yep, only my sister can jump on me like this." Anna smiled with her sister.

"Ahhh, isn't that cute huh pedo-bear," said Oblivian who was now walking toward the group with the black bear growling behind him. The bear opened his mouth to return a insult but Anna cut him off shouting ", DON'T YOU TWO START THAT NOW."

"Oh yeah....you are sooo my little sis."

ED: You By Kazami

Okay that's number ten next chap I'm gonna have a fun time now that Anna has arrived

Byebye for now yeah


	11. Chapter 11: Bet

Yo everyone I'm using a brand new computer well anyway now this chapter has some plot development.

Don't forget I warned you this is T rated

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 11 : Bet

A swarm of black butterflies were scattered around the hexagon shaped room flying erratically as with the windows glowing different spectrums of a rainbow. The butterflies stared to come together forming Arura in her black Victorian dress. The ancient wolf sighed why do these upstarts have to target her granddaughter, why not go after those blasted gems the cha-cha chaos emeralds that's right. She walked toward one of the six wall as a white armchair appeared before as she took a seat in the chair. A stainless steel tray appeared beside her with a cup a of steaming hot tea on it.

The wolf was about to take the tea until she felt the power of another entering the room. Arura looked across the room to see a young female blue cat wearing a knee length sleeveless dress with white frills, she was drinking from a cup of tea with a tray next to her watching the wolf with her sapphire eyes. Her long indigo hair reached all the way to her black tail that flicked warily with pink bow tied near it's tip.

"Well, well, why would a witch of your status, such as yourself come here Azulrika Felix?" Arura asked taking a sip of her own tea . "I wish to make a wager with you," the cat stated with a emotionless tone in her voice.

The wolf smirked with the cup of tea still in hand stood up from her seat.

"I'll listen….."

The blue cat tensed.

"…but that.… won't.."

The wolfs eyes glowed with insanity as she threw the cup at the cat, that shattered into a hundred pieces that still headed toward the cat.

"…STOP ME FROM TRYING TO KILL YOU!!!!" The ancient she-wolf screamed with a smile.

The shards of the flew at the cat growing larger and sharper glowing black as they flew.

Azulrika stared wide with her own glowing in excitement as the shards closed in on her…

* * *

**Op: I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6**

* * *

Alexia sat in the tub of the stainless white bathroom with the hot pink curtains were drawn covering her from sight. She sighed in bliss as she crossed her legs in the steaming hot water that melted away her annoyance of today. With her grandmother, and her freaking experiments running amuck, Sonic and his ilk she needed this bit of me time to collect her thoughts.

She smelt calming incense of jasmine and lavender that permeated throughout the room. Wait she didn't have any soap that had that scent, she peaked through the curtains to see a small stainless steel bowl with the two herbs burning releasing the aroma. She looked at the floor to find a package of chocolate leaning on the outside of her tub. She picked it up to find a card that had the letter "L" engraved in gold.

Alexia felt her face become warmer but she couldn't tell if it was the steaming liquid she was bathing in or the smell the burning incense getting to her. But she couldn't keep the smile forming on her face as she unwrapped the chocolate.

Alexia leaned back into the tub closing the curtains. She took a bite from the bar and knew this had to be homemade, she didn't know why but she felt warmer than before. Luce really knew how to make her feel…nice.

No that was an understatement, the words she was looking for….

Alexia felt a deep blush appear on her face, he made her feel like a loved women. She finished the chocolate.

Still it was her responsibility that Sonic is now like that but even then it was somewhat interesting.

* * *

'Flashback'

* * *

Alexia just got up from having Anna land on her, She then presented everyone to Anna. " Well this my sis though why you are early?"

"I just wanted to surprise you," Anna said innocently making everyone see her as a little apostle ", are you mad?"

" No," Alexia answered bluntly not falling for the little glamour the younger girl placed on herself. "Ah how cute," said the unfamiliar voice of Gin making the girls turn to find the dog kneeling down to be on the small wolf's eye level ", man I'm jealous I only have elder sibs.

Said cute girl smiled and said ", call me cute again and I'll remove your liver and feed it to the crows." Gin felt a uncomfortable feeling coming from Anna understanding one thing…she was serious. "Riiiggghhhtt," Gin said edging away from the little she wolf before she actually tried to do what she threatened. Alexia smirked and said with a even voice ", Anna meet Gin."

"A pleasure," Anna said with same smile while Gin nodded then his eyes widened greatly. Alexia and Anna brows moved up in surprise at his expression until his face turned devoid of emotion as he turned away with his head down as he headed out of the garden. Concerned Alexander put a hand on his shoulder making the dog stop ", What's up with you Gin?"

Gin turned with a smiled and said ", I just remembered that I had a important family matter to take care of." He brushed of the tigers hand ", so I'll see you guys later." Gin waved as he left leaving the strange foreboding with his departure.

"Family matter my ass," Alexander muttered under his breathe.

Natalia went over to Alexia's supposedly impressionable little sister putting out her hand which the wolf girl took. "Nice to make your acquaintance," Natalia said while she and the little girl shook hands. "It is nice to meet you my sisters furniture," Ann said back making the cat's eye narrowed.

"Furniture?"

"Yes furniture," Anna answered with her eyes narrowed as well. Katrina sensing the battle aura of the two decided to run interference before the it took place in the garden.

"Hello my name is Katrina," the lioness said hoping she could dissolve the air of hatred. "Nice to meet Katrina," Anna said making Katrina give a slight sigh of relief. Anna's eye then went to the lions chest with a smirk ", I don't know why but I have a sudden urge for a milkshake."

Katrina Froze ' not another one.'

Natalia glowered at the young black clad wolf who returned the her gaze with a smile and glare.

'BONK'

"Ow", Anna exclaimed as Alexia hit over the head

"Be nice to my friends Anna," Alexia said.

Anna nodded and said in a small voice ", sorry." Natalia just smirked making the wolf snarl at her but a look from her sister stopped her.

"I'm Alexander nice to meet you," Alexander said with a honest grin making Anna blush as she said ", nice to meet you too."

" Well anyway I gotta go Aly it was nice meeting you Anna."

The tiger then turned to Katrina and said ", do you need me to walk you home Kat?"

The lionesses face turned red as she stuttered out her answer ", h-ha-hai Sol-dono." Alexander smiled brightly finally he had a chance to be with her alone maybe he could finally ask her out as well. "Thanks for taking us to Kat's house," Natalia said making the tiger freeze in his tracks", after all I am sleeping over today who would have thought that you were going to be the gentleman to walk us there."

'The only reason you want to go to my house is because you just want to gorge yourself in ice cream and bitch to me about the things in your life,' Katrina thought whose eyes shown disappointment.

Alexander mouthed 'bitch,' to the albino cat that mouthed back ' love you too,' as they walked out of Alexia's garden heading home.

" Okay you guys leave," Alexia said to Sonic's group who just stood there through the entire exchange. "But aren't they your associates as well sister?" Anna asked .

"No."

Sonic growled as he threw Axle and Maxwell off him making them cry out in surprise as he appeared with Amy Rose in his arms growling ",mine." Amy felt completely surprised as she was lifted off the. She felt Sonic start nuzzling her neck she gave out a unconscious groan.

Anna turned to the black bear and asked ", What's with him, Tedacious?"

"It seems as though someone tried to curse and succeeded," the bear said as he looked at the direction of Anna's sister. "Actually it was more like failing to counter a curse," Alexia said meeting the bears eyes. Tedacious nodded understanding what she was hinting.

Amy couldn't help but stare at the familiar emerald green eyes that twinkled with happiness while the owner held a sharp toothy grin on his face. "Hey Ames how do I look?" Sonic asked in a voice that seemed to be deeper and smoother than his normal one.

Amy had a few emotions going through her at the moment which shifted from awe, relief, happiness and…rage. Before anyone could even breathe the large piko piko hammer slammed right upside his head.

Sonic fell to the ground with shocked face as he stared into the wrathful eyes of Amy Rose who had a large blush on her face. "SONIC YOU IDIOT," she screamed as she tried to hit him again with the hammer only for him to dodge as the hammer left a small crater in the ground. Alexia felt a unconscious twitch as Amy started making creators in her garden.

Anna, Olivian, and Tedacious slowly edged away from her as the air suddenly because thicker while Luce kept himself close to her even though a drop of sweat left his brow.

Edge just stared wondering out loud ", is this normal?" Tails couldn't help but chuckle at the question while Axle and Maxwell merely shook their heads. Suicune rolled her eyes while Rebecca watched the pink hedgehog attempt to wail on Sonic with a bemused expression on her face ", is she insane or something?"

"Amy is Amy" Tails said with a shrug.

"Sonic never make me worry like that again."

"Come on Amy I wasn't acting that really did hurt but I'm okay now."

"After I'm done with you we'll see just how 'okay' you are when I'm done with you. You'll pay for acting like that."

Amy's hammer slammed right in the middle of one of the main flower beds again. Alexia had enough she drew circle in the air. White circles appeared under Amy and Sonic as they cried out as they started floating off the ground. "How dare you defile my home," Alexia growled as she walked toward the two.

Amy looked around to find the beautiful garden she saw covered in depressions the size of her hammer even the table and chair was reduced to pieces.

"Oohhhh, I'm so sorry I'll help fix"-"OUT I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT," Alexia screamed as she snapped her fingers making all of Sonic's group float off the ground as well. "OUT," she shouted once more pointing towards the direction of the gate as those off the ground flew out her property with the gate shutting behind them.

Flashback end

Alexia put on bathrobe reaching out for a brush looking at herself in the mirror. As she brushed her hair she couldn't help but be reminded of Gin's reaction in the garden. Family matters…now that she thought about it. She put the brush down…what did they know a thing about Gin's life in the first place.

* * *

Deep in the forest was a light blue furred Chow chow dog leaning on a tree trunk wearing a long-sleeve Chinese Mandarin shirt with black pant and purple slip-ons. She fell on her butt still leaning on the tree as she stared into the orange eyes of her opponent. She looked to a tree that ha a sword stabbed into it.

She smirked ", impressive little brother you have improved." The owner of the eyes nodded.

"So kill me Gin."

Gin looked at the dog with a emotionless face his voice a whisper ", right."

A shuriken ripped through the female dogs throat cutting the medulla oblongata killing her instantly. Gin walked over to the now dead bitch as blood pooled around her head drenching her hair in the gore as she laid on . Gin stared into lifeless orange pools similar to his own. Gin gently closed the lids of the bodies eyes then in a short prayer ", rest in peace my 4th eldest sister who has tried to murder me with a blade to my throat."

* * *

In the apartment where Ryu lives in his bedroom Domino was laying on top of the dog who she literally spent the day with. Who knew some one could give such pleasure filled time. "Hey Ryu chico do you understand the terms of the agreement?" She asked whispering in his ear making him shudder as she blew into it lightly.

"Yeah," he answered with a sigh as he grabbed on the black wolfs waist. "You want more?" She said with a smile as the dog grinned insanely as he shouted a "Hell yeah."

He bit her at the juncture point where her neck and shoulder making the wolf cry out as he switched their position with him on top and her at the bottom. Ryu licked his lips as her stared into the surprised wolf's eyes. " Now I'm on top watch ya gonna do about it, bitch?" Ryu growled playfully.

Domino knew she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"So that's how it is huh," Arura said staring into the eyes of Azulrika who nodded. "Fine I accept your wager," the old wolf woman said as she looked at the damage done to her. There was a large blue crystal pike running through her stomach with her blood staining it and the floor that, had a multitude of cracks running through it as if an earthquake struck the room.

The stainless white walls were cover in dent and cracks. Soot covered random areas in patches, the rainbow stained glass windows had part to them shatter showing that there was deep darkness that was outside the wrecked room.

"So it would seem," Azulrika said softly as she stared at the glowing black spears that pierced through her chest, shoulder, and upward out of the lower part of her back. She was still sitting in her armchair that was left unmarked except with her blood. "So…truce for now?" Arura asked as the spears in Azulrika disappeared allow a great amount of blood to pour out of her wound until they sealed by themselves.

"Truce," the cat answered as the crystal pike dissipated into thin air from Arura's stomach as blood mix with hydrochloric acid fell to the floor, The White wolf's wounds also healed at a alarming rate.

"I have to set up my pieces for the game goodbye for now witch Arura," Azulrika said as she disappeared in a crowd of dragonflies. Arura snapped her fingers, the room started to heal itself, the cracks and depressions on the floors and walls slowly were filled until it looked as if there was no mystical battle had marred them.

The stains of soot left by the flames of the fight vanished leaving the walls their original ivory marble like color. The glass in the widows became as they were shining without cracks or shattered areas every spectrum of the rainbow. Arura took a seat in the newly repaired armchair as she stared at the ceiling ", what the hell am I doing."

* * *

**Ending: Eiko Shimamiya - Diorama **

Here is number 11 sorry it took so long I had to restart a few times because my dad accidentally erased my chapter so sorry if it took so long.

Well next chapter is when the arc against the new enemy,

Ciao for now yeah


	12. The First: part 1

Okay 12 is now up yeah.

Chapter 12: The First: part 1

Death looms over the heads of the pessimistic and superstitious

.

Alexia sat in class wearing a catholic school uniform bored staring out the window as the teacher uncaringly continued the monotone lesson. It has been two weeks since then and the enemy has yet to act wonder what are their plans but who will act first.

The bell finally rang as the wolf ran out of class with the rest of the students with her backpack thrown over her shoulder as she walked out of the halls filled with students going into their lockers discussing plans for this weekend.

She exited the school to find everyone of her friends waiting for her on the steps. The girls wore the same plaid skirts, white longed sleeved collared blouses with a tie, and black button up blazers along with stockings an black ballet flat. The boys had on similar outfits but instead of a skirt the had plaid pants on with dress shoes.

She started down the steps until she heard a hoot she looked up to find a owl flying overhead.

"An owl during the day?"

Gin just narrowed his eyes ", a death omen." Katrina edged closer to Alexander who blushed in reaction. "Don't think about," Natalia said walking ahead ", after all the more one thinks something bad will happen the bigger chance it will become a fact."Luce nodded staring after the owl as one of it's feathers fell to the concrete street.

* * *

**Op: Chain - Sayaka Ohara**

* * *

Ryu slept a very happy man at the moment after having Domino spend a few weeks visiting then sleeping with him was almost as much fun as raiding the base of a crime lord and massacring everyone inside.

The key word being almost even though Domino had told him that it was a big job she forgot to mention that it would take a while for the targets to react. Not to mention that he wouldn't get any action until then and of course he was told this after the job was accepted.

Not just that but they didn't have any idea what the targets even looked like which made everything even more boring to him. But Domino offering herself to him as collateral was a upside to the downside anyway.

'TAP' 'TAP'

Ryu moved to the side annoyed by the sound.

'TAP'TAP'

Ryu got up from his bed and turned to the window where a crow kept pecking on the glass. Ryu grumbled something about the 'fucking bird' as he went to the closet taking out a pistol and aimed at the bird. He pulled the trigger sending a bullet that shatter the window then tore the bird sending it to it's doom. Ryu chuckled as he heard a car crash just outside the building he was staying in.

Then he had a thoughtful look on his face ", did I remember to call everyone or did I not huh." He went to the kitchen that still had some blood stains in it. "Wonder why the maids don't clean that up, meh I'll complain later," he said to himself as he took some eggs and strips of bacon out of the fridge.

He yawned as he fried the bacon and eggs in his boxers ", when she is coming by today?" He put the food on the plate he took out from one of the cabinets ", she'll come by when she's bored or something." He went to the table and sat down just when he was about to take the first bite of the bacon he noticed someone was sitting across from him on the other side of him.

"Hey Zib did you want some?" Ryu asked grinning at the grey bat who stared at him calmly with his cerulean eyes wearing a white trench coat over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He shook his head while crossing his gray slacks covered legs, black shoes with a dark blue trim. Black fingerless gloved hands stayed still at his sides, round blue lens goggles that dangle around his neck. But the most note worthy thing about this person is the a three foot long sword strapped onto his back with the scabbard running up and down his spine.

"Man, break a grin or something you could at least do that while in my place emo shit come on smile," Ryu muttered while the bat name Zib just stared at the dog while he talked some chunks of food from his mouth flew out landing on the table.

"Swallow then speak," Zib said with a emotionless tone. But Ryu didn't listen ", so what ya doing here anyway?" Just when Zib was about to answer there was a loud crack and smashing sound Ryu to say ",what the fuck was that."

"Sorry about door."

They turned to find bear with dark brown fur, tired chestnut colored eyes like he was woken from a nap, a tan muzzle that was grinning nervously, a small brown tail and rounded ears. He was wearing an ushanka, a light brown overcoat that's buttoned and goes down an inch over his knees, with black slacks, and tightly laced black army boots. He was very tall and was obviously very strong maybe even stronger than he looked.

"Ivan your drunk," Ryu said staring at the bottle in the bears hands. The bear shrugged taking a drink from the bottle as he walked towards the two. "So?…what's dissh job ya talked about," slurred the bear named Ivan as he leaned on the table with his free hand make the table legs groaned with the sudden weight.

"Ryu what the hell happened to your door?"

They saw Domino come wearing a leather jacket with black leather legging and black combat boots with her guns in their holsters around her hips. "Whose the broad?" Ivan asked as he checked her out from head to toe.

Domino sniffed the air and look at the bear ", Vodka?'

"Yeah got a problem with that?"

"I'm more of a rum person." she said with a shrug.

Ivan grunted as he took another gulp from his drink.

"Anyway I got confirmation from my boss, target one has been located," Domino said ignoring the staring bear and bat who were waiting for a little insight on who this wolf woman was and what she was talking about. Ryu finished his breakfast but looked like he was thinking about something. "Ryu?" Domino said as she waved hand in his face.

Domino felt the her fur bristle as she felt a uncomfortable presence enter the room. She heard the sound of flapping wings. She looked up to find a raven flying in the room. "I really must be drunk to see birds flying indoors huh Zib?"

"There is a raven flying indoors", Zib said eyeing the bird that was flying around in circle. In a blurred motion the bird was snatched from the air and had it's head torn off by Domino who threw the bloody thing to the floor ; Ryu smiled brightly at the bird knowing the maids that do the regular cleaning are going to freak out more than usual at the birds corpse. Ignoring the gory mess she just made, Domino looked at Ryu asking ", don't you want to go and homicide the pussy that was hiding from you the last three weeks?" Ryu gave her a confused look before nodding making it obvious that he didn't listen to a word she said made the wolf want to give him a good beating.

But now wasn't the time considering that the bastard that kept himself hidden was up to something already. "So, don't you want to slice the fucker up with you knives or tear him to bloody little pieces with your bullets?" she whispered almost seductively into his perked up ear making the smile he was practically famous for grace his muzzle as the familiar glint appeared in his eye. Domino smirked as he finally all ears at what she was saying; she decided to go for a clincher that would double the work ethic he was going to put in to kill the guy. She whispered in a low voice so the other two wouldn't hear ",I want to see how hot you are doing a guy in then I'll you a special treat that you won't forget if you do it well." At that Ryu ran to his room to get dress to go hunting, leaving Domino smirking with his two teammates wondering what the hell she just said to the insane hound. Well Ivan was anyway while Zib knew exactly what she said and stared at her hard. The wolf notice the bat who kept leering at her. "Zib, right?" she asked taking a seat while the bat nodded at her.

"What is going on in your mind about now?"

The bat paused a moment trying to gauge just how intelligent she was then answered ", women are often the folly of powerful men."

Domino smirked ", yes, only when the women that are full of avarice for what they want, they would lead a man to the deepest depths as long as their wants are satisfied." she paused ", but that is only for self gratification if you ask me, those that have a reason that are not tainted by the wrath of greed tend to find that positives outcomes as long as the virtue of their goal is true." Zib nodded understanding her words while Ivan thought that they were just speaking nonsense as he resisted the temptation to drink knowing that Ryu was leading them to fight.

Domino felt another presence in the room then her eyes homed in on the on the hilt of his sword. "That's quite an odd sword you have there," Domino said rubbing her chin. "Yes Creeth is a very special sword," Zib said keeping his expression even.

"Would you mind if I held the blade for a moment?"

"Yes I would mind," the bat answered with a tone that told the wolf to drop the idea. She shrugged then looked at the bear who looked as if he was starting to fall a asleep while still standing up.

"Are you okay?"

The bear looked startled for a moment before he focused his attention on the wolf staring at him curiously. "Yeah I'm fine what made you think I wasn't?" Ivan responded the wolf shrug. "Who the hell are you anyways, lady," the bear yawned out,

"The names Domino," she answered with a wink.

"You mean like that crappy game?" Ivan grumbled out.

"Actually, it's for dominant, domineering, or **dominatrix**," she said putting emphasis on the last word. The bear nodded getting her choice of words this time he took a drink from the bottle still in his hands.

"Ryu Kaynon, the world's craziest mercenary at your fucking service!"

Domino turned to find Ryu wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt, that had indents showing he has some sort of armored vest under it with black metal shoulder pads. Dark gray slacks with many pouches covered his legs, tightly laced black army boots, fingerless black gloves, a black backpack, two pistols on each hip. A white mask that has a wide crazy smile painted on it and with round eye sockets that glow red which centered on the only female in the room. "So don't I look bad ass huh?"

Domino got up from her seat and did a quick little inspection of his new look. When she was down she smiled and announced ", you look….. Adorable."

"WHAT?"

Ivan laughed out loud being partly intoxicated; that had to be the first time anyone ever called Ryu the sadistic psychopathic trigger happy mercenary ADORABLE of all things. Domino smiled wider, if only she could see the expression on his face.

" I'm just messing with you Chico you actually look as if your about to try and massacre a bunch of people."

'Which might actually happen,' she said internally knowing there was a good chance someone will get in the way. She soothed his ego a bit but decided it was time to go after the mark. "Okay, target is located at the penthouse suite in Station Square Hotel."

"How do you know where to go?" Ivan asked raising a brow.

"We hired a group of detectives beforehand and gave them a device to track the guy."

"I can't wait till I get my hands on this fucking wuss," Ryu said loudly to himself.

"I think the name of the group was Chaotix.." Domino said.

Zib's expression didn't change but Domino caught the glint that appeared in his eyes that disappeared in the second. She decided to test out her curious thought ", hopefully you guys can get your job done better than they did, after all it would be a shame if you guys don't match up to them." Before Ryu could put his two cents in Domino discreetly slammed the heel of her foot on to his making the dog shout out in pain ", what the hell was that for?"

Zib got up from his seat and headed out the destroyed door. Ivan just stared after the bat wondering where he was going while Ryu followed the bat saying something about how he had 'dibs on the killing the bastard off.'

"You know one of the most common ways of manipulating a man?" Domino asked. Ivan just gave her a stare still slightly drunk. "Competition," she began as she walked out of the room", after all if you're a man are you really gonna let them one up you." Ivan glowered after the wolf and muttered ", what bitch," as he followed his teammates and the black she wolf who smirked at her little victory over the opposite sex.

- -

Tails stat in his lab looking at the letter addressed to him.

_Dear kitsune boy,_

_The first opponent has shown himself at a suite in the station square hotel if you and your adorable little friends want a crack at him go, but if you do not then Sonic will be dark at night for as long as your side does not take action. But that is merely a small consequence as he could 'accidentally' be turned feral by a misplaced spell. Imagine the carnage if that were ever to become fact I can see the death toll right now. The reward would be him cured of his nightly 'ailment ' as long as the enemy is defeated . _

_Sincerely, the Black Queen_

Tails rubbed his chin as he stared at the part of the letter that said 'he could accidentally be turned feral by a misplaced spell, imagine the carnage'. Yeah that gave Tails a vivid image of what would happen if Sonic went insane and went on a killing spree. Tails shuddered, he definitely didn't want to see his bro do that. But Tails couldn't help but wonder if she would really do as she threatened. He looked at the last part of the letter.

_P.S. Would you really want to risk disappointing me, after all a true witch can deal with such minor sacrifices. Besides the more you wait the more the negative emotions dear Sonic keeps sealed in his darker half will eventually eat away at his being if you don't hurry the him in the world you live in will slowly be replaced by a much cruder version. Besides with the scene that will be created you won't be able to ignore it after all your hero won't dare let the innocent get hurt._

The word minor meant that she would take the risk and would accept the consequences. So Sonic will lose himself in his negativity, Tails couldn't help but think it sounded kind of redundant hearing the blue blurs name and 'negative' when the word 'not' is absent from the sentence. But Tails couldn't fool himself, especially with how long he has been by Sonic's side he knew that the hero is always under pressure even though he takes it all with a smirk Sonic still had emotions like anyone else. And just like anyone else he felt sadness, anger, and…MABYE fear(Maybe). Since Sonic doesn't seem the type to be like that means that he's either good at ignoring it or just good at hiding it but that doesn't mean the stress caused by those emotions disappear; just simply repressed unconsciously. Tails felt the blood drained from his face as he realized if all the repressed thoughts and feelings came out at once even he didn't know what would happen nor would he want to know.

"HEY TAILS," a familiar voice sounded from outside the lab making the twin tailed fox jump. Tails couldn't help but breathe a sigh relief. He opened the door to find a very impatient Knuckle who had a very deep scowl on his face.

Tail and the others got a ear full by Knuckles for leaving him buried in the sand when they arrived at the lab, he was waiting to ambush them there. But after that the guardian announced that he was going back to his floating island yelling at them not to bother him when he got there. Usually it takes a bit for a steamed Knuckles to cool down, but Tails thought it was still a bit too early for him to be here again.

So Tails decided to ask ", what's up Knuckles?"

Knuckles mumbled something as he walked past the fox into the lab, but Tails couldn't hear ", what was that?"

Knuckles shuddered in anger as he remembered the reason he came here. "I can't get back on Angel Island." Tails just stared at Knuckles who seemed to get redder out frustration as the twin tailed fox continue to stare.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Tails every time I try to get there I get repelled by some sort of force," Knuckles started to explain.

'Flashback'

Knuckles sat on the steps of the ancient shrine that held the master emerald seemingly asleep. "Come away," a voice whispered softly in his ear. His eyes snapped opened as he stood ready for a fight. The echidna looked around wildly ",alright who the heck is there."

His only answer was the wind that blew in his ear. Knuckles grunted that he just being over cautious with his job. A flash of black went by the corner of his vision. He turned to lay eyes on a pitch black flying in a circle around his head. He tried to wave it away but it just wouldn't leave him alone. Knuckles growled, the thing was practically mocking him making him angry.

"Would you please leave me alone."

The butterfly stopped right in front of his face as if saying 'no.' The red echidna scowled at the damn thing that was practically making fun him.

"Come away"

Knuckles eyes widened, the voice from before came from the black butterfly. His body stood up on it's own, the gleam of consciousness left his purple eyes. The butterfly fluttered into the forest that cover the island, Knuckles followed it without hesitation. He didn't even realize that he was leaving the master emerald unattended or where it was leading him. To him it felt like a second had just passed, just then the butterfly stopped a little ways ahead of him.

The gleam of consciousness reappeared in his eyes in mid step. Knuckles didn't feel the ground of his home no what he felt was the rush of air as he stepped off the edge of angel island. Knuckles gave a shout of surprise ",WHAT THE HEEEELLLL." He quickly started gliding through the air and head back to his island. Just as he was about to get close a powerful force tore through him throwing him back,

When he recovered he stared at the island in shock, he tried again and again, but the result was always him getting thrown back. He kept this up through the night still trying to get back to guarding the master emerald just made him more stubborn so it took him a while to cool down and think about what to do. Then it hit him just go ask Tails for help he might have a clue to what he heck is going on

'Flashback end'

Knuckles just looked expectantly at Tails who seemed deep in thought. "Hey, Tails," it was Edge who was looking at a envelope that had the picture of a black wolf howling on it. "Its addressed to Knuckles," Edge just noticed said echidna was in the room and threw it at him ", here ya go." Knuckles caught it and stared at it with a raised eyebrow, who the heck would send him a letter.

He opened it and when he did he couldn't help but glare as a black butterfly came out of it. And it was the same damn one, he was sure of it. He reached out to crush it in his gloved hand, wanting a chance to get back at the thing that caused him a enormous headache. Luckily for the butterfly it moved out of the way just in time but unfortunately for the twin tailed fox it landed right on his face.

"Tails hold still," Knuckle ordered as he slowly walked over to the fox with his fist ready to punch. Tails gulped realizing that Knuckles was about to hurt him.

"Knuckles?" Tails said nervously as the echidna slowly pulled his right arm back as he got in position to punch. Edge not wanting the young fox hurt jumped in the way.

"Cool it Knuckle-head."

"Edge the butterfly must die."

"Not if Tails gets hurt," Edge stated, the fox had grown on him and it was the least he could do to let him stay at his place. Tails just gave a smile of relief that he had been saved.

The butterfly flew off of Tails face and went over Knuckles face glowing brightly. When the light went out a piece paper that fell from where the butterfly was fluttering. The butterfly was gone, Knuckles caught the it before the paper hit the ground. There was writing on it.

_Dear Guardian of that lovely gem_

_You must be wondering what in the world happen that would make you not guard that precious stone, well I happened. Follow my demands and battle my enemy, do not try for one second to think you can locate me and the more you do not follow these demands I have laid out the longer the Master Emerald will go unprotected so just be a good boy and wait with the fox it will be obvious what you have to do._

_Fight the enemy that is my only demand otherwise there is going to be one 'explosive' problem._

_Sincerely, The Black Queen_

_P.S. 'That which seems to be the problem is merely a cover,' think about these words when you see your objective or rather my orders on what you have to do._

Knuckles read out loud the entire letter even sounding out the mocking laughter in a dark tone making the hedgehog and fox slowly step away from him. Tails decided to try and see if he could make the echidna not do something stupid.

"Knux, calm down and think about it if you start trying to find the someone with no clue where that person has been even though we met her three weeks ago and…" The echidna wasn't listening as he calmly walked to the door"…I, if you follow what the letter says to do you'll have a better chance of finding her, then you could beat the crud out of her faster." Knuckles stopped at the door ",are you sure of that."

Tails really didn't know what to think about the strange witch that was setting everything up but she would probably find it amusing if the echidna tried to fight her, so yeah he was pretty sure she'd show herself in the end.

"I'm sure."

The echidna grumbled something under his breathe as he took a seat on the couch. Edge and Tails looked at each other as they both released a sigh of relief. Knuckles turned on the television trying to get his mind off his problem, he failed epically to do this of course.

"A recent string of murders have been taken place in the city," the reporter said catching their attention ", there have been a total of thirteen deaths each particularly brutal." The reporter was standing in front of a screen that had a picture of a body covered in a white tarp. "Each murder committed followed the same sick pattern of removing the six vital organs the brain, the heart, the lungs, the kidneys, the liver, and the pancreas as well as disturbingly gouging out the eyes."

The reporter didn't like giving out this type of report to the public obviously but it was her job. "The local authorities are suspecting this to be some sort of occult murder because a circle with a thirteen point lined star, a circle in the center of the star," the monotone reporter stated ", each line written in Hebrew letters which has been translated into ' with the lost of life a power is formed to close the room which is not a norm'," the reporter paused ", the circle in the shape contains a few letters as well that has been translated as well ' the shape that is made from the dark and light shine as the fight of the cruelest might takes place with the grey that had best been bet,' the meaning to this a has not been-" "Breaking news," sounded the voice of a new reporter who was currently standing in front of a familiar building that with what looked to be a swat team blockading the main entrance with crowd people gathered at the front.

"It has been reported and confirmed that several bombs have been located in the building, currently G.U.N is working to find and deactivate each explosive." Tails turned of the T.V making Edge and Knuckles stare at him.

"Knuckles remember what your letter said about the problem being the cover." The echidna nodded ", yeah but what's that got to do with anything."

Edge eyes widened ", you don't mean that that was the cover do you." Tails nodded ",not just that 'explosive problem' was a pretty obvious clue," the fox ran out the door with the other two right behind him.

"And everyone else? " Knuckles asked

"Who is not going to notice what's going on besides," Tails gained a determined look ", I bet you that Sonics already there."

--

Arura sat across Azulrika as they stared at the cards at each others hands in the room they had a battle in.

"So Black Queen have your pieces even reached the game board yet?" The blue cat asked with a smirk on her first as she stared at her cards. Arura had a slight scowl on her face as she stared at the cards but smiled ", sorry to say but my pieces have entered the playing field." She looked at her cards finding the faces of Domino, Ryu, Zib, and Ivan on four of her five cards.

A toothy smirk appeared on Azulrika's muzzle as she said " then let us begin."

The fifth card in Arura's hand gained the face of Sonic making the wolf smile as she yelled ", YES, LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

* * *

**Ending: Eiko Shimamiya - Diorama **

Yep I updated hurray

Next chapter is more about Alexia's side getting into the fray as well. Also Ryu's group meet up with the piece Azulrika has put it and let me tell you it will be somewhat frightful.


	13. The First: part 2

Alright here is number thirteen for you

T-for gore

Don't own Sonic, the barrowed ocs, or songs

Chapter13: The First: Part 2

Darkness: you can't see whether something is there to help you or you will be used.

Light: it shines so brightly that we are blinded by it and lose ourselves only to be lead by a ever present hand whether we want it to or not.

Chaos: a ever twirling vortex of unpredictability that will drives those who fall into it true and utter madness.

Void: a space that is never filled even as it absorbs all around it.

Grey: The essence of a true sickness that will create a true absolute death with a lifeless sheen of endless space.

A silhouette stays seated as he stares into the crystal ball watching the Black Queens messenger and those ragtag mercenaries charge past the GUN personnel who had the unfortunate luck of getting in their way. The bear who was slowest of the group had a slightly dazed look on his face indicating that he had been drinking. When one of the GUN tried to apprehend him he found his head crushed by the bears fist that only hit him lightly with a parts of the brain oozing out of the skull causing the soldiers to shout guns blazing. Before they could pull the trigger they found their hands cut of by the bat who had drawn his blade. They shouted in pain as blood poured from their dismembered hands. The masked dog just started shooting up the place causing bullets to fly randomly into the men who had refused to remove themselves from their path.

The silhouette grinned as he felt the satisfaction coming off the trigger happy one as he killed more and more. He would prove to be a interesting person to play with perhaps. The Black Queens messenger just looked at him through the crystal ball yes he was sure of it the black wolf just passed over the gore still looking at him in the eyes. 'My, my, what a scary look on her face,' she could be a problem as well.

Just then a blue hedgehog appeared and just gaped at massacre shouting what the hell was going on while the mask hound greated him brightly not bothered by the fact that he had some blood stains on him that obviously wasn't his. The messenger was unaffected and shouted running out of the room going deeper into the building that if they didn't keep up with her she was going to 'get the bastard' before they did. The masked one shouted after her as he ran after the messenger.

The bear just grumbled as he took a sip from the vodka bottle only to find it empty, he grimaced throwing the bottle behind him. The bat just shook his head as he went after the others who went ahead with bear reluctantly following him. The hedgehog who had been ignored ran after the them turning away from the dead as he ran forward with a frown on his muzzle.

The silhouette turned to other shadows that were in the room with him. "Go," he commanded as the shadows jumped out of the building going after their own mark. The silhouette smirked as he watched the group heading towards him take down more GUN soldier while the hedgehog told them not to kill the armed soldiers. What a kill joy didn't that brat know that the most entertaining things in life are the most forbidden in the first place after all taking a life in a destructive way had to be one of the most entertaining especially the victims face as they slowly die.

Oh well at least some of them were going to be fun. Yes this battle to the death will be very fun indeed.

**Op: Chain - Sayaka Ohara**

Alexia watched as Alexander chased Gin who was currently laughing as he weaved around some of the few trees that surrounded her mansion. She couldn't help but roll her golden eyes at the childishness the pair were exhibiting with Gin sticking out his tongue while making funny faces at the large tiger who promised to do some very painful things to the dog when he gets his paws on him. Anna just watched the too with a amused expression on her face this was funny to her.

"God, Alexander hurry up and beat the crap out of Gin already," Natalia said with her arms cross though she had to admit the tiger covered in soda was pretty simple but it was funny for about a minute. "Shouldn't we um stop him?" asked Katrina worried that Alexander might actually kill Gin this time.

"It would be wise to let them sort out for themselves miss Luna," Luce said as he offered her some cookies and black tea. She nodded taking a cup and one of the confections from the tray he was holding out to her. Anna just shook her head ", you are some type of work Luce."

"What?" the lioness asked not getting what the little gothic wolf girl meant by that. "Luce is technically not a servant more of a partner than anything else," Alexia stated as she watched Alexander finally catch the dog nailing the canine in the gut with a well placed knee strike.

"T-then why is he serving us um tea and cookies?"

Alexander just punched the poor husky right at the face.

"Because he's a masochist who gets a kick out of being ordered around," Natalia said taking a sip of tea when Gin was sent into the air with a flying kick. Katrina looked at Luce who said with a content smile", there is no point to lie about what one enjoys even if it is a strange vice like mine." Katrina didn't know how to feel about that so she just stayed quiet taking a bite from her cookie when Gin fell to earth with a dazed look on his face as if seeing stars.

"At least his isn't as obvious as a certain bear," Oblivian's leather bounded head popped out of Anna's back looking at the black bat like winged teddy bear in the white wolf's arms. The bear's head turned towards the wolf and glared. Anna sipped tea calmly with a sigh why do they always fight at the most unneeded moments ", behave Oblivian." The leather headed wolf chuckled as he seeped back into her body. The bear turned back to it's original position looking like a normal plushy.

"So," Natalia started to ask ignoring the fact that Gin was now shouting for mercy ", how does it feel to have a guy always in you and one waiting to get in?" Anna glared at the cat and said ", at least I'm not some lonely alley cat that couldn't even attract a desperate mommy's boy." The albino cat returned the glare and asked ", so gothic lolicon idol, is that all you got cause' if it is just go to the guy who offers you candy to ride in his van."

Anna looked as if she was doing to shout out some pretty words at the cat who had a smug look on her face. Anna smiled then spilled her still hot tea on Natalia's lap ",whoops." Natalia growled as she lunged at the brat ready to tear the brat a new one only for the young witch in training to jump out of her reach. "Get back you little bitch," Natalia shouted as she dashed after the cackling she wolf. Alexander just about to finish off Gin who was barely conscious now wondering why no one was stopping this.

Alexia just stared at the entire situation indifferently while Kat asked with worry", Shouldn't we do something now."

Luce appeared next Alexia and passed the two girls ear plugs then put on his own on as he disappeared in a blur. The lioness was confused not too sure what to do with the plugs the male gave her until he appeared next to his mistress with a megaphone with the volume set on high and a air horn in the other. Katrina slowly plugged ears and covered them knowing what was coming next as she watched Luce pass the air horn to Alexia who held it up as her 'servant' positioned the megaphone in the trump of the air horn.

Alexia pressed down on the air causing a sound to echo through out her entire complex making every bird in the immediate area to fly away.

Alexander let go of Gin grabbing on to his ears and the dog gained total consciousness then mimic the tiger by holding down on his ears as well. "The hell woman," Natalia roared at Alexia holding down her ears with Anna having both her pinkie fingers in her own.

"No more fighting it's not funny anymore."

"How the hell does that even give you the right to do that?" the cat asked.

"Let's see my house, my property, and the fact that your on it," Alexia answered with a bright smile. The albino cat huffed as she went back to her seat arms crossed. Anna just sat down with a smirk on her face as she looked at the cat who gave her a smoldering look. Katrina took the ear plugs out with a nervous look on her face.

"Man, moms gonna kill me when she sees this," Alexander muttered as he walked towards the group of girls taking off his stained shirt. Katrina felt her face blush deeper as she eyed his body taking in, the sculpted chess and eight pack made her feel more light headed by the second as he came closer. She imagined how it would feel for him to hold her at the moment then… She shook her head violently those thoughts were too impure way too impure. Natalia smirked as she watched her friend resist temptation, oh how could she use this to embarrass her this time. Anna was having similar thoughts at the moment then her eyes met with Natalia then at that very second it became a competition on who can get the two together first.

Said tiger and lion gave a involuntary shiver looking around for what was causing this strange ominous feeling.

'Flap"

Alexia looked up to see a raven trying to get in the area, then it slowly evaporated into black specks before it could even land. She rose a eyebrow at the sight until another sound caught her ears. Cracking, something was cracking. She heard a roar, the gargoyles at the gate they were... Alexia stood abruptly from her seat causing everyone to look at her confused by her expression.

The roar, the roar, her gargoyles their dieing. An explosion of stone caused everyone to turn towards the direction of the gate making Alexia dash over there ignoring the shouts of her friends. She stopped when she saw a fragment of the gargoyles heads floating in the fountain. Their destroyed bodies littered her lawn making anger raise in her heart, she sculpted those gargoyles herself how dare they how dare they defile what is hers.

"Whoa," Said Gin as he and the others arrived at the scene ", whose the guy that gate crashed down here?" Alexia ignored them and walked to the fountain, she picked up the head fragment and looked into it's eyes. A drop of water fell from it's eye ',forgive me my master.' Was what Alexia heard then it crumbled to dust in her hands.

She stayed quiet her hair covering her eyes with a scowl placed on her muzzle ', there's nothing to forgive.' The fragment in the fountain crumbled as well.

"My, My," a voice said ahead of Alexia making the wolf girl look at that direction. Her eyes laid on a bipedal female raven wearing a tight fitting black shirt, a plaid mini-skirt, with fishnet stockings, and black high heels. The raven rubbed the bottom of her chin with her fingerless black gloves watching the wolf with pink eyes.

"Getting all emo about some cruddy statues really, are you our target?" the raven asked making Alexia glare at her with her iris glowing their natural color. How dare she the wolf thought as her power unconsciously made the air heavy making the raven blink in surprise.

"Guess that makes her the mark," a male voice said making Alexia turn towards the top of the fountain to find a dark red hawk wearing a black shirt, cargo pant, and combat boots standing on the top. The hawk's dark grey gloves clasped onto the golden upside down cross around his neck " ,thank you my lord."

Alexia's eyes narrowed at his accessory muttering under her breathe ", a Satanist huh."

The hawk smirked hearing her mutterings.

"Yeah makes you wonder what he's doing here with us in the first place," said a male voice. Alexia turned to the stairs leading to her mansion, their on the steps was a grey falcon wearing a jacket that was slightly unzipped showing a muscular chest, faded jeans and grey converses. The hawks blue eyes glared into the falcon's lazy looking purple.

"No fighting amongst ourselves," A raucous voice commanded. The wolf looked towards the destroyed entrance, there walking towards the crow was a male raven wearing a cape that covered his body, His obsidian eyes leered at the hawk and falcon making both flinch. The leader was what Alexia thought of him, and standing right next to him was a vulture wearing a trench coat, combat boots covered his feet, black slacks, his scarlet eyes was scanning around as if trying to find some threat. Alexia felt it the power used to kill the gargoyles, the remnant energy it was there it had come from the vulture.

She glared at the bird making the avian being look at her back.

The strange group stared at their mark, sure she was strong they could feel it but there had to be something more something interesting, something abnormal. But there was nothing they could see that was so special that it would attract the attention of higher beings. The hawk decided it was time to see what was so interesting about this girl and why they were there to get her in the first place. He jumped off the fountain lunging at her, she didn't even bat a eyelash at him when she sidestepped him then backhanded him into the fountains water.

The hawk stood up wet, the crow stifled a laugh, the hawk looked at her ",what was that Les."

The raven shrugged ", oh nothing Dae." The hawk grunted in annoyance, the bitch was mocking him with that smirk on her face. " Why don't we introduce ourselves?" The crow announced. The falcons rose a eyebrow ", since when do assassins or kidnappers give out their names?"

The crow looked at the falcon who looked back waiting for a response from the crow. "I am Naberius," the crow stated ignoring the falcon thinking he could do as he pleased. Naberius, that name was familiar to Alexia but she can't think of where she had heard…then it hit her. 'Well crap just hit the fan,' she thought bitterly putting up her guard. Dae lunged her again only to have a white and black blur slam into him sending him flying to the raven named Les who smiled at him when he hit the ground in front of her.

Ignoring the raven he stood up and glared at Anna who stood there with her hands on her hips. "Little brat," the hawk growled at the younger wolf who just glared at him defiantly. "Sis, can I kill this one?" Anna asked nonchalantly making the hawk glower as she dismissed as if he was just some object instead of a person.

"Probably for the best," Alexia answered with a shrug. The hawk gave the sisters a smoldering look while Les chuckled, he was cute when angry.

Anna smiled at him making the hawk glare harder at her. Black bat like wings slowly sprouted from Anna's back, she jumped off the ground and with surprisingly with skill and speed she shot through the air at Dae who stared in shock. She snatched him off the ground and flew to the left side of the mansions fenced in areas. Dae struggled in the grip of the girl trying to pry himself from her but surprisingly enough the girl wouldn't let go of him. What the heck is this girl? Were the only thoughts going through his head as she threw him to the ground as she landed. He landed on the balls of his feet, standing up he looked around. The area was close to the fence surrounded by trees it looked to be some sort of clearing liked area.

He heard a tap and found Anna standing on the fence looking down at him, how dare she make him look like a fool well that just meant she needed to pay double. From Anna's dress little black balls started seeping out into the air, Dae stared at her cautiously not knowing what her real power was. She pointed at him and said "**Black Lance**." The balls shot out at him turning into sharp skinny pointed line like arrows. He jumped to the side only for the arrow like projectiles to turn after him. On left him a cut on his cheek, he ducked under one then just before it impaled him he moved only to get scratched on his right bicep. He frowned as one cut his left thigh, then another cut his back.

Someone was giggling, he glanced at Anna, she was giggling with a malicious grin on her face narrowed eyes looking at him as if he was some sort of side show she could laugh at. He dodged another one of her shots, then he glared at Anna. The young wolf sensed it, she felt it the flow of power at work. She flew off the fence at full speed just as the spot she was standing in burst into flames, she stopped and hovered in the air glaring down at him her black lances stopped moving and became a liquid like state. She glared at the hawk bastard that kept smirking at her just because he found out she needed to concentrate to attack big deal she hasn't even begun her true assault yet.

Alexia looked back at Naberius who stayed still with a bored expression on his face, he really didn't care that someone from his group was snatched off the ground and taken to who knows were. "Ahhh," Les loudly yawned, the hawk was gone and off battling some bratty girl so what could she do to relieve her boredom. Well the target was right in front of her might as well give it a shot. She waved her hand in the air, she was now holding a mahogany wand in her hand, it's handle has the Thaumaturgic Triangle engraved into it. Alexia glanced at the raven who pointed the wand at her, flames flew at her from the wand tip. The flames took shape looking as if it were a face that glared at her with evil eyes.

The wolf just crossed her arms and gave the flames that grew as they came closer a bored stare. The crow stared as the flames engulfed the wolf, was that it the reason they came for this laughably weak bitch that gotten consumed by her flame. The flame shivered as it fizzled out to show Luce with a hand out standing in front of his mistress with a bright polite smile on his face. Naberius rose a brow, well it was a surprise to find someone like that here. Les just gawked where did the hunk come from and did he just crush her flames, and wow he is hot. Luce just turned his head towards the crow and stared into the obsidian black eyes that looked back questioning what the tan wolf was doing here. The vulture felt a little sweat fall from his face who was that being in front of their target and why was he here did the target summon him just before the flames hit no there wasn't enough time to allow her to conjure anything so how did it get here.

A blur of white and black ran past the wolfs at the raven who broke her self created hypnotization of Luce as she flicked her wand in a downward slash motion. The ground rose becoming wave like moving towards the blur who jumped abnormally high into the air dodging the wave of earth. The sun obscured the figure that flew toward the crow who snarled flicking the wand at the shadowy figure causing several balls of highly pressurized blasts of wind to fly at it. The free falling shadow seemed to dance around her attack almost mocking the bird who was starting to get frustrated as she sped her air blasts but not one even connected. The figure landed right in front of the crow revealing itself to be Natalia. 'A cat?' Was the only thought that was going through her head as she was launched in the air being sent into a tree by a well placed roundhouse kick.

The Albino cat turned towards the wolfs announcing as she went after Les who glared at the cat while looking to be in a bit of pain ", I call the creepy whore holding the magic dildo." The falcon on the stairs laughed she, did not just say that. Les gritted her teeth how dare that little bitch call her that like then and the nerve to insult her tool of all things sure sex was great but she had enough respect never to defile her tools. The angered raven just glared as she pointed the wand at the cat whispering under her breathe ", oh wind I ask of thee to be my blade to slay this wretched being who dareth' become mine enemy, dance, OH **DEATHLY WIND**. " She did a slashing motion at the cat releasing a dozens blade shaped blast. The cat dodged each slice as she approached the crow who thrusted the wand at her in a stabbing motion. Natalia's eyes narrowed as she moved her head to the side dodging a blast that would have punctured a hole in her face. A few strands of her and a bit of blood fell down her cheek, she glared a the cut pieces of her hair, why was it always her fucking hair she just got it fixed from the last time some broad had cut it. She glared at the smirking raven, she put out a hand at the raven and shouted ", GET YOUR FUCKING AS OVER HERE YOU STICK WIELDING BIRD ASSHOLE."

Les eyes widened as she flew towards the cat who pulled her arm back as the raven approached with a bewildered look on her face. Natalia slammed her fist into the ravens face as hard as she could, she felt her hand creaked from the force as well as the birds skull strain to keep itself from shattering. The raven flew in to another tree leaving a imprint of her head in the bark. The cat wasn't done yet, she kicked the raven's head through the tree and then kicked the tree down. Les's front of body vertically sticking out from the fallen tree. The cat was sure the ravens head was probably crushed by the tree but just to make sure the bitch was dead, she kicked the body making it horizontal from vertical from the neck down causing a audible 'snap' sound.

There with her neck broken she's as sure as gone now she turned back towards her friends direction maybe their fights will be more interesting. "Aren't you a cruel one," said a familiar voice. Natalia smirked so the bitch wasn't dead yet, she turned to find Les with her neck still broken glaring down at her from a top the fallen tree. The ravens neck snapped into place. The cat gave a cruel smirk, oh how she was going to enjoy killing this bitch in a more creative way.

At the same time Gin felt it someone was or rather two people were hiding in the area he felt them move before but wasn't sure with all of the energy moving around but now he was certain of it now. A shuriken appeared in the dogs fingers in a blurred motion as he threw them into a tree making two figures jump out of it's branches.

Alexander and Katrina turned to see the Gin glaring at two jackdaw birds one was female wearing a knee length purple strapless dress with violet stalking and black doll slipper, the other was male wearing a maroon dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. Their pink eyes stared back at the dog, lion, and tiger who just stared at them. The female bird just turned to the male ", why are they staring at us like that Bus?" Bus? Gin could totally come up with many stupid puns at the moment but he couldn't help but keep staring at the girl, there was a scent there that didn't seem right and the guy gave off a similar scent. But what was it he smelt this type of scent somewhere before but he couldn't think of, wait he met a girl like that before but the thing was that wasn't a girl…

"I don't know May maybe they think we're hot or something." Gin looked cool headed at the moment but in the inside he was utterly grossed out, because the 'girl' looked like a real girl and the 'boy' looked like a real boy. Gin just asked calmly, one simple question that made Katrina and Alexander's eyes widen ", are you two twin transvestites?" The lion was currently blushing brightly embarrassed that her friend had asked such as ignorant question. Alexander was snickering quietly, these are just some of the times where he wished that he had a video camera to record the stupid questions of Gin. The two jackdaw birds just shrugged they got over the feeling of being different and discriminated against a long time ago it didn't bother them anymore though sometimes this was still annoying.

"Yeah so what," the bird named Bus said.

"Does it really matter?" Asked May.

Gin shook his head ", look I don't care if you have a pussy or a dick it really doesn't matter at all you know." Katrina blushed a bit again at the mention of the special areas of the body that made her remember the fact that she was standing next to the shirtless Alexander. She felt her face turn fiery hot as she imagined what it would be like to be alone like that at home with him in her bed. Said tiger just turned with a questioning gaze at the lion who was obviously staring at him then she averted her gaze as she suddenly became interested in a cloud in the sky hiding her blush. The bird in the dress stared at the shirtless guy and licked her beak 'she' wanted some of that hunk for her self. Bus just glared at the husky who smirked.

"I call transy in the pants, Alexander," Gin shouted as more shuriken appeared in his hands. Bus turned to 'his' 'sister' who smiled and nodded, 'she' was the oldest of the twins. A Austrian modeled bayonet appeared in 'his' hands. Engraved in the hilt was a roman numeral for one. 'he' dashed at the hound who was smiling as he jumped back from the slashing of the bayonet. Gin was somewhat impressed 'his' skill with the weapon was pretty good ',though I've seen better.'

The tiger felt a chill run through his spine, he slowly turned to find May leering at him while licking her beak like 'she' was staring at something utterly delicious. 'She' wanted to make him groan in pain and pleasure as 'she' had her 'fun' with him. A bayonet the same as 'her' 'brother' with a roman numeral for one. Katrina glared at the…'SHIM.' It was like' she' was challenging her, she felt herself hiss quietly when 'it' looked at her. She turned to the tiger right next her then hugged him making the tigers eyes widened in surprise when he felt her lips on his cheek. Alexander's eyes grew wider when he felt something wet slide up his cheek, did she just lick him there. Katrina pulled away embarrassed by her sudden action on instinct to claim that this was hers… wow she can't believe it she actually did it.

The birds grip tightened around the hilt of the bayonet, that little hussy really did is pissing her off.

"I um I d-don't kn-know what came ov-over I-"

"D-don't worry about it Kat," Alexander said getting into stance with a focused look on his face ", that was some powerful incentive you just used that's all." The tiger grinned at her making the blush on the lionesses face was seen through her fur and deepened when he said ", and after this I'll have to return the favor ,right." He was so glad she couldn't see his face at the moment otherwise the blush on his face would be noticed. Alexander dashed at the bird shouting out ", that something I definitely don't want to miss out on." May jumped back as his fist left a crater on the ground 'she' was standing on.

"Oh, and here I got the idea you could be fun but," the bird glared at Katrina namely her breast ", it looks like your so hooked on those bazookas to see something more," 'she' paused flipping 'her' hair ", worth something." Alexander made a face ", nope I already have something with actual worth." Wait wasn't Kat listening to them, he took a glance at her finding her just staring at him somewhat surprised look but at the same time she looked happy. He leaned to the left dodging the slash from the Bayonet, then delivered a high kick which the bird dodged by a centimeter. Jumping back the bird smirked ", when I knock you out I'll show a transvestites golden rod."

Alexander and Katrina made the same face ", ew."

Luce and Naberius just stared at each other not saying anything for a few seconds making a powerful tension arise. Luce finally spoke making it thin ", pray tell why are you here Lord Naberius?" The crow just stared at the wolf what was it doing here was the only question he could come up with ", and what are you doing here boy."

Luce smiled as he bowed respectfully full of unnatural grace making the crow smirk, trying to butter him up will get you nothing in the end." I am this young witches consort it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance but may ask once more why are you here Lord Naberius?" The question made the crow smirk grow at this polite unknown factor that appeared right in front of him, things were starting to get interesting that much was obvious. But the crow couldn't help but wonder where this one came from he never heard of this one before and the other of the seventy-two pillars probably haven't either, perhaps he was a stray that was out of the radar or maybe one that was forgotten at one point and stayed forgotten for while. Either way that one is now on the side his objective so now it was time not to be distracted by the child's politeness.

"I am afraid I have not learned your name boy," Naberius said sizing up the wolf.

Luce smiled pleasantly " , the name I go by is Luce."

Naberius closed his eyes thoughtfully ", a reference to Lucifer I assume."

Luce shook his head calmly ", no it is a reference to my true name."

"I see," Naberius muttered narrowing his eyes at the wolf who stared back smile never leaving his face.

"Is there any chance that we could talk this over rather than battling fruitlessly over something unimportant?" Luce asked only getting a crow shaking his head. The wolf sighed ", oh well shall we begin as well." Both made eye contact as a explosion appeared in the space in front of them. As the smoke dissipated Naberius rose a eyebrow where had that child gone. He put up a arm as he casually blocked Luce's kick with a grunt, odd this one can't be on his level. The wolf followed up with another then a series of swipes of his claws only to have Naberius dodge each. Naberius watched cautiously ',this boy he isn't even attempting, his style was tragic, there is no balance in his movements, perhaps that surprise kick was the best this Luce could do.'

Luce performed a roundhouse kick, Naberius blocked with his right forearm, Luce's body twisted his body aiming his other leg at the crow's face that was caught by the left. Luce the stabbed with right claw that gave off a multi-colored glow making the crow's eyes widened as he pushed the wolf away jumping back. 'Those claws, that energy, was that…' Naberius smiled, this boy was interesting. He watched the space were he was standing ripple, was that power bending space or clawing through it so many questions. He stared at the wolf who just gave him a pleasant smile in return, the crow shook his head this boy knew of him and his strength yet he showed no fear. But that was even more incentive to break him.

Luce stared calmly even as the air grew heavy with foreign energy as the birds form started to bulge and grow with his feathers changed to fur, his beak turned into a canine's snout that opened to show it's sharp teeth. Luce watched as dog ears sprouted from the crow that was transforming into a dog. Naberius's shoulders bulged as his body grew more robust as well in size.

From each of his shoulders dog heads with the same snout and fangs as the middle one sprouted. His obsidian eyes gained a strong icy blue hue for each head that glared at the unshaken wolf in front of him.

Naberius rose a eyebrow was this boy that confident did he lack the self preservation instinct which should be flaring like a siren right now, or was he a fool. "I am a Marquise of hell, and yet thou show no fear knowingeth' I am powerful demon." Luce form started to bulge as well muscles grew as his form became rougher larger.

His clothes disappeared, his claws extended, grew sharper, harder. Talons grew from his now larger feet. His tail shifted into a snakes body that glared at Naberius's form with acidic green eyes flicking it's tongue. Luce's snout had a fierce smile on it showing white sharp fangs.

Naberius's heads simultaneously spoke as after they saw Luce's transformation ", so that is thou truest form."

Luce gave the most pleasant smile he could muster in that form ", it seems we have reached a understanding." He got into a defensive stance ", now let us show our strength thru action." Naberius got into his own stance ", yes let us show our might whilst our cohorts fight."

Alexia glared at the vulture before her.

"Name," She said emotionless.

"Muero Blacksmith," the bird of prey answer.

Alexia smiled startling the bird.

"Die," he turned to find the toe of a grey scythe heading for his neck. Muero dodged a millisecond from getting his head reaped. He felt a drop of blood slide down the side of his neck.

Muero glared at Alexia who just gave him a expression of zero emotion. 'something is off,' the bird thought. Alexia just stood there holding the grey scythe in her hands. 'Grey eh.'

His eyes widened as rolled to the side dodging a upward slash from behind. He then moved his head from the side as Alexia tried stabbing a hole through his it with the sharpened pointed end of the snath of the scythe.

Muero moved to the side as she fired of continuous stabs.

Muero finally jumped back trying to make some distance between them. Alexia appeared in the middle of the jump making the bird panic. She swung the scythe trying bisect him horizontally he twisted to the side escaping with a slice on his side.

Alexia spun on her heel while simultaneously hitting the bird in the skull with the scythe's tang. Then spun her other heel trying a diagonal slash. But just as the toe of the scythe hit him Muero scattered into a group of flies.

The flies flew into the air reforming into the vulture who leered at the wolf. " I truly am growing annoyed by you," Muero stated. A staff appeared in his hand. He thrust it into the air drawing storm clods that sizzled with electricity. Alexia stared with the same expression of zero emotion unafraid. Muero took hold of his staff then pointed it at her. A flash of lightning came down to her. Alexia raised her scythe bisecting the lightening with the shine of the scythe.

The blast lightening continued it's path from her carving the ground. Muero glowered at her putting up his staff in a defensive stance. The scythe in her hands glowed in her hand. **"Grey Hunt,"** Alexia whispered.

She swung the scythe downward sending a grey blade shaped energy blast flying toward Muero. The vulture's eye widened as the blast consumed him.

Alexia relaxed her stance and just look ahead.

She found Muero glaring at her. But what the wolf truly noticed from torn and pained form were the cuts on his hands.

Alexia's only thought towards him was ', checkmate.'

The silhouetted figure watched as his minion battled Alexia's group. "My oh my," the figure said ", it seems that my men have lost." The figure shrugged ", oh well, its a fair consequence for underestimating an enemy." The figure smiled as he stared at Alexia with interest ", especially such a frightful relative as the Black Queen of all things."

Those emotionless eye glanced towards it.

The silhouette shivered in excitement.

Those eyes gleamed a frightful beauty. So this was the reason they had to risk their lives. 'Such a pretty little gem,' the silhouette thought.

It heard a crash near the suite. The children have arrived now it thought with a chuckled.

"Time for the show to start."

"Ryu what was the point of kicking down the door?" Sonic asked the masked dog. "Cause I felt," Ryu answered looking around the suite. The place was pretty bare with on large pots of plants as large as Ivan lining the walls. The room was large square, wine red floor, a dome roof made of glass, and red walls. There were unusually large double doors just ahead of them. "I thought the guy were after was rich," Ivan yawned taking a gulp from the new bottle of vodka. Zib just looked around, scanning every detail of the room. "Zib loosen up the stick up your ass already," Ryu said plainly. The bat just glanced at the dog for a second before going back to surveying the enemies base.

"Hey emo boy I'm talking to you," the dog exclaimed before looking up and saying ", hey, whys the ceiling shaped like a giant boob." Sonic released a sigh and wondered where the heck everyone else is.

"Guys the hosts here to great us," Domino stated smirking with her guns pointing at the black cloaked person. The eyes of Ryu's mask flashed a unholy flash of red as he stat the bastard in front of him. Before anything could be said Ryu launched a knife at the figure stabbing it at the head. The was a silent pause before Ryu shouted ", what fucking, weakling."

He turned toward Domino, pointing at the cloaked figure that had the knife sticking out of it's head and asked ", why the fuck did your boss hire us for that?"

Zib looked up and found someone standing on the ceiling. Ivan looked at Zib slightly tipsy and slowly followed the bat's gaze. "What the hellsss is thash," the bear slurred. Domino just pointing upward making Ryu follow her direction. Sonic just watched it all passively. For some reason he found this all very annoying. Sonic shook his head and decided to actually concentrate and ignoring the part were Ryu just asked what the fuck is that.

The figure jumped down from the ceiling doing a summersault in the air. Sonic just stared at what just appeared before them. Zib's expression didn't change, Ivan rubbed his eyes and muttered ",I must be really wasted." Domino just felt a pulse of anger run thru her. Ryu was deathly quiet.

"Good day lady and gentlemen," said a dark brown owl looking at them with wide black eyes with a overdramatic bow. But the thing that made everyone stare was what he was wearing. "Is that a Clown?" Sonic asked resisting the urge to laugh. The owl was wearing a rainbow colored jumpsuit, a jesters hat, a overly large puffy nose. The clown clothed owl put it's hands up in the air shouting ", let the show commence."

"Hhihihihihihi…," Arura giggled.

Azulrika just smirked with her eyes closed.

But unbeknownst to them a figure was watching them smirking from outside of on of the white rooms windows.

"Interesting as always girls."

**Ayumu-Occultics No Majo**

Finally updated thank god.

My only excuse is that I am officially graduated from high school and headed to college.

I'll try to update sooner since I now am free to have fun for a while.

Ciao for now.


	14. The First: part 3

**I'm back yeah.**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot.**

**Let's go**

**Chapter 14: The First part 3**

'_**Why do the heathens rage, and the people imagine a vain thing?' PSALMS 2;1**_

* * *

Alexia dodged each swing of the staff as Muero tried to smash her head in. She didn't even try to block it all.

Muero was infuriated at this girl, she didn't even consider him a threat. It was almost as if she didn't even acknowledge his existence. 'It's almost as if she thinks she has already won,' Muero thought with a growl. Alexia somersaulted away putting some distance between them. Muero swung his staff creating a his pressured shockwaves at her.

She dodged each and every one of them making the vulture angrier as he swung more ferociously. Alexia just dodged faster and faster. 'I'll toy with him as much as I can,' she thought as Muero conjured a lightening blast at her. Alexia disappeared making the birds eyes widened. He felt a tap on and turned swinging his staff making Alexia do a back flip to dodge. She landed on a branch staring passively

"You brat," Muero raged.

The scythe in Alexia's hands turned black.

She smirked at him, the vulture slammed down the staff on the ground sending a stone spike flying at the wolf. She jumped making the spike miss right at the last second.

Muero looked as if he was going to pop a vein from the way they were bulging in hatred. Alexia kept the smirk on her face as she waved causing the vulture to charge at her.

Alexia only thoughts were ', I've already won so I'll play with him as much as I can until I'm bored with him.'

* * *

Arura was still giggling at the 'piece' that Azulrika brought out to play. To actually think that the little cat witch would actually use that was hilarious. Azulrika opened her eyes and looked at one of the windows. Arura knows what the witch was looking at the uninvited guest. "So are you coming in or are you going to come out or do we have to latch hooks onto you then drag you out?" Arura asked smiling brightly.

A boyish chuckle filled the room as pink butterflies came in through the window. The two females looked at each other then watched as the butterflies came together. They formed a thirteen to fourteen year old white furred fox with pink highlights wearing a magenta tailcoat over a shimmering rose colored vest, mauve dress shirt and tie combo. His legs were covered by mauve dress pants and rose colored dress shoes. The girls looked back at their game board. The fox felt a vein pop.

"Hey don't ignore me," he shouted.

Azulrika just looked at him with a tired gaze asking", what do you want Rose Renard ?" The fox named Rose Renard kunzite colored eyes sparkled when the cat said his name. Arura watched with a bemused expression as Renard appeared right in front of Azulrika kissing the blue cats hand. "It is nice to know that you have not forgotten me my dear princess Azul," he said suavely making the cat roll her eyes. But Arura couldn't help but notice that Azulrika's expression seemed to soften at his smile. "Of course my dandy little Reny," the cat said with a emotionless face. Renard's lips twitched downward before going back into a full grown grin ", it seems you consider me a precious person,"

"Why would you think that Reny?" The blue cat asked with a brow raised. The fox face was now close to hers smiling seductively with a finger rubbing her chin and explained", because you didn't just acknowledge me, you also made a pet name for me."

"Ahem," Arura went making the cat and fox look at her. "As much as I would like to watch you two go at it, there is a game going on," Arura stated with a deadpanned gaze. Renard separated from Azulrika grumbling under his breath.

"Anyway why are you here, Renard?" The wolf asked.

"Simple, " he snapped his fingers causing a chair to appear next Azulrika then taking a seat in it ", I found your game to be very interesting so I came to watch it and not take it over completely and utterly undermining your authorities at all." The girls made eye contact and thought 'bullshit.'

"So let's continue where we left off," Arura announced picking up her cards

"Right," Azulrika answered with a devious smirk.

Renard just chuckled, things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

**Op: Chain - Sayaka Ohara**

**

* * *

**

The clown observed their reactions and was disappointed in the expressions, only the blue hedgehog found his appearance even remotely entertaining. "Oh come on do you know how much trouble I went through to make my guests laugh the least all of you do is chuckle," the owl complained. Domino just gave him a deadpanned stare. Ivan just had a slightly glazed look in his eyes and Zib's was emotionless as ever. But The owl could feel it.

Anger.

Ignorance.

Madness.

The clown owl's eyes landed on the masked dog. All those feelings were coming from him but the question was where did that hatred come from. The clown decided to tease him after all what is the worse that could happen. "Aw come doggie let's play fetch," the owl laughed as a sticks somehow appeared in his hands. He then jumped dropping a small ball on the floor then landing and balancing on it while skillfully juggling the sticks.

Domino and Sonic just glanced at each other before silently clapping their hands. Ivan was just chugging a bottle in a attempt to make the clown delusion he was currently seeing disappear. Zib expression didn't change and Ryu was strangely quiet. Domino just looked at the dog, she thought that he would be the type to find this completely hilarious like a kid. But instead was just stood their stiffly as if he was...

Domino leaned over to Zib and asked quietly ", does Ryu have coulrophobia?" Zib just looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Then why is he just standing there?" She asked. As the clown was juggling one by one he threw the sticks that bumped off of Ryu's masked face. There was a eerie silence.

"," Ryu dash at the clown roaring like the madman he was before Domino could even ask if he was okay. The owl clown just stood there wide eyes as the dog knocked him to the ground shoving a black pistol in his beak.

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as Ryu fired the gun while simultaneously gouging, stabbing, and/or slashing out parts of the owl. Zib kept the same poker face as always. Ivan just watched with a bored look as he took sips from the bottle in his hands. Sonic's entire form started to look a bit green. And Domino just started to drool a bit at Ryu's bloodied macabre covered self. "I think I'm in love," she said with a dreamy look making the three watching the clowns massacre give her a stare.

Ryu gave the clown one stab to the forehead causing blood and bits of brain matter to splatter on his mask. He slowly got of the clown laughing loudly. "Whatss sso funn- are you laughshing at me- wait who the fucks is that?" Ivan asked as he stumbled towards Ryu pointing at the clowns carved up body. Before Ryu could ask what the hell Ivan was on, he got a black wolf jumping on him and with her legs wrapped around his waist. Sonic just stared with a similar expression as Zib. "Damn it, Zib don't turn Sonic into bastard like you," Ryu shouted at the bat making the hedgehog run a hand down his face. The dog that just murdered someone…

…again and he's worried about him acting like Zib.

Domino snuggled into the dogs neck then licked a speck of blood off the mask and swallowed. "Ne, Ryu how about we find the bedroom," she groaned grinding her body on to him ", I feel like," Domino gave a slight groan before continuing ", I'm going to explode and I want you to be in there." Ryu just said dumbly ", I feel soooo stiff as tree right now." Ivan just stared a bit before asking Zib ", when did Ryu become the porn star's boy toy?" Zib just gave him a withering stare.

Ivan went to take another gulp from the vodka bottle only to taste air. "WHERE HELL DID MY VODKA GO?' He roared not noticing as Zib discreetly dump the contents of the bottle on the clowns corpse then with the same stealth put it back in Ivan's hands making the bear stare at if for a while before trying to get a gulp from it only to find nothing there. The bear growled and threw it to a wall, then searched his coat for another one. Then yelled in frustration when he found no more of it, remembering that he decided to take it light today expecting the fucking job to be worth his freaking attention.

Everyone was so busy watching the bear cussing up a drunken storm no one noticed as Zib lit the clown's body on fire. With a silent prayer he wished the clown a peaceful afterlife. A loud laugh caught everyone's attention making their heads look up at the ceiling. "What the hell?" Muttered Ryu as he glared at the same clown that he had just mutilated a second ago.

"My gracious you truly are a frightful boy," the owl said ", but did you honestly think that some mortal wounds would stop me in any way." The Doberman glared at the clown radiating hate, he never liked clowns. The fact that they were on the top of his kill on sight list didn't cool his temper at all. " But as would be expected of the Black Queens cohorts," the owl said. Zib's eye narrowed at the words 'Black Queen,' he had heard of some using a nickname like that in the underworld. Sure some woman like using queen in their nicknames but never really sticking with it as they go on with the jobs. The bat gave a calculative glance at the black wolf that hasn't removed herself from the dog. Domino caught his glance with zero emotion in her face. Her eyes glanced up at the clown then back at him.

The bat would get his information later he was a mercenary on a job.

Zib appeared in the air in front the owl stabbing out with his sword. The owl smiled as he disappeared leaving the clown suit as the blade Creeth stabbed where the birds heart would have been.

Zib's ears twitched.

He turned and sliced the red clown nose in half.

"My, my your rather sharp, aren't you mister ninja," the owl said standing in front the large doors wearing a classic grey business suit. Zib landed next to his friends with a passive stare at newly dressed owl. "Might as well give you my name," with a overdramatic bow he announced ", I am the witch of birds, Lechuza." Domino narrowed her eyes at the owl who smirked back at her.

"Oh, so you're a girl who decided to turn into a guy," Ryu said. The bird just gave him a look. Domino chose this moment to remove herself from the Doberman. "Aw, did you have t- "Domino punched Ryu in the face sending to the floor. "What was that for." Ryu shouted sending her a kick only for it to be blocked.

"Heh, as expected from the Black Queen's scariest Possession," Lechuza said loudly ", to have noticed my curse."

"Curse?" Sonic asked skeptically. Domino rolled her eyes putting Ryu's leg down then pointed to the black scorch mark where Ryu was standing.

"Ohhhhh," Ryu said looking at the mark. He then turned to the owl and laughed ", so your only power is to make stains, man you suck dude."

"Fufufufufu, you kid are starting to irk me so cut it out with the joking or you'll regret it," the warned with a predatory smile. "Yeah sure what ever ya say she-he," Ryu said making the birds smile widen. Sonic just stood there away from the group wondering if everyone seemed to forgotten that he was there. "Can we just start with this party already," the hedgehog practically snarled. "Sonic what is up your ass?" Ryu asked ignoring Lechuza that seemed to releasing black owls from his body. "Ryu," Domino said trying to get the dogs attention. Ryu apparently didn't hear her, he then noticed Sonic's eyes ", hey, when did you get slits for eyes, blue boy." In the owl's hand a cane appeared that had a scull on the handle. "Guys," Domino said again watching as the owls in the air glare down at them. "No seriously how the hell did they get like this, it's pretty cool?" Ryu asked making the hedgehog's spines bristle. Before Sonic could even retort on how this wasn't the time for explanation on his newly slit pupils Domino grabbed both their ears shouting ", what the hell do you think this is, the time to be talking about eyes that aren't mine?" She forcefully made them look at the new black birds hovering over the cane holding witch. "Now get your fucking asses in gear before I whip them," Domino ordered.

"I don't think I'd mind that," Ryu commented.

"Ryu you got some strange taste," Ivan muttered staring at the freaky bird things.

"ehehehehe," Zib heard a familiar voice chuckle he looked at the sword before getting into battle stance.

Sonic just felt angry he didn't know why but for some reason he was just angry. He needed a scapegoat to then just glared at the owl and decided that all of this was his fault. Sonics eyes flashed he wanted to hurt Lechuza to pay for making him angry. Domino just smirked noticing the hedgehogs rage. 'This is gonna be a really easy,' the black wolf thought twirling her handguns.

* * *

Anna just glared down at the hawk who just glared back. 'Hm, how shall I proceed?' She thought. Anna enjoyed toying with her opponents so what would be more fun? Take him out slowly or toy with him. 'Decisions, decisions…'

"Keh, if you aren't going to do some thing how about I start this show," Dae growled snapping his fingers. Anna snapped into attention flapping the bat wings maneuvering out of the way as with flames following. She barrel rolled as a arrow shaped flame passing inches away from her face. "So that's how you want to play," Anna muttered aiming her gloved hand at him. The glove extended into sharp claws making Dae's eyes widen as he jumped out of the way as Anna dived at him impaling the ground. She flew at him dragging her claw in the ground kicking up dirt. Dae picked himself up from the floor just in time to see the black clad wolf girl flying towards him. "Shit," he yelled narrowly dodge the upward swipe of the claw. "Little bitch," he shout throwing a fireball at Anna who dodged yawning.

"Is that all you can do?" Anna asked looking bored.

The hawk scoffed slapping hands together. Anna was then surrounded by a orb of flame. "Burn you little fuck," the hawk chuckled at his victory.

"You actually thought that would work," Anna's voice said in the orb. Dae just stared at the orb in surprise. She should be burning to her death so why was she sound so comfortable? The hawk couldn't help but let curiosity take control waving his hands in the air making the flames dissipate. Dae stared in shock, there hovering in the air was a black sphere. "So are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to do something?" Anna 's voice asked from inside the sphere.

Dae just growled pointing at the black mass with his index, middle, ring, and finger. On three points around the sphere a continuous blast of fire slammed on to it. Dae growled the thing just wouldn't break.

"Your making me bored."

Dae glowered losing his concentration making the fires to go out. He couldn't help the fact that he had a short fuse and the fact tat Anna liked toying with her opponents didn't help either. "

If that's all the entertainment you can provide for me then I'm done playing," Anna said. The sphere slowly started to rotating before picking up speed.

"The hell are you up to bitch?" Dae asked as the sphere started to make a humming noise.

"Simple. If the toy is no longer fun what do you do with it?" Anna asked confusing the hawk. "Girl make fucking sense," the hawk growled. Anna's giggle was heard from inside the rotating sphere ", hihihihihihihihihi."

Dae couldn't help but shiver. That little wolf girl was creepy, even the air felt cold enough to see his breath.

"To answer my earlier question, you throw the toy away," Anna answered. The foreboding in the air was creeping him out, even in magic this was far too strange.

"You know in witchcraft colors do have meanings, right?"

"So?" Dae snapped.

"Haven't you noticed that my attacks are black and in witchcraft black means…"

Dae just froze then started coughing, he couldn't stop the coughs from leaving his mouth, He fell to his knees covering his mouth. 'Blood,' Dae thought trembling as he looked at the hand that was covering his mouth. "How," he muttered staring at his bloodied hand in fear blended with confusion. Anna's giggle drew in his attention ", my black attacks were filled with energy directed to induces horrid affects in the body, causing things like organ failures." Dae thought back at the black lances that she had fired off ", but those only scratched me."

Anna couldn't help but giggle at his ignorance, it was almost cute to her ", you know like most Satanist your pride makes you think that you are strong, but those that think they are strong rarely are you know."

The hawk could only to gag as he threw up more blood.

"Now weakling, break," Anna purred.

The rotating black sphere fired a spear that impaled Dae's onto a tree through his stomach. The hawk threw up more blood as the sphere fired a smaller spear through his eyes and his mouth. From the top of the sphere several spears shot out falling on the remnants of the hawk.

Anna's sphere rippled as she took steps out of it. Anna stared at Dae's remains with a mixture of dissatisfaction and pity. He was a real disappointment to her making her almost show mercy even.

Anna put up her hands, the spears in the hawk liquefied covering the Dae's corpse. Anna clapped her hands together, the black liquid compressed into a ball the size of a marble. Anna put her hand out making the black marble fly towards her stopping just above her hand.

"Tedacious," Anna muttered.

The bear plushy that was in her hands earlier appeared floating next to her. A sucking noise was heard as the bear opened it's mouth as the black marble flew into it. Anna took the bear in her arms then glanced at the blood that Dae had thrown up. She looked up at the sky and whispered ", black means death, but…"

She started walking knowing that the fight must have been over by now.

"…it also mean continuity."

* * *

"Ugh, why won't you die already?" Natalia screamed while doing roundhouse kick at Les making the raven slam in to a tree. Natalia couldn't help but feel frustrated, she had tried every thing to smashing her head in and punching through the raven's body then crushing her heart bare handed. But to no avail the bird just wouldn't die.

"Chick what the fuck is it gonna take to send your ass to hell already?" Natalia hissed

Les started giggling as she stood up using the tree as support ",like a little kitten like you has the balls to even think that you could kill me off." Les quickly pointed her wand at Natalia only to find the cat's boot slamming into her face leaving it stuck between the cat's boots and the tree.

Natalia showing amazing flexibility as she snatched the ravens wand while pressing the birds face into the tree. "See the stick," Natalia said putting the wand in Les's line of sight. The cat then proceeded to snap it in half then throwing it into the air. Natalia smirked as she added more pressure while twisting her foot ", it broke."

Les growled making Natalia smirk wider ", now how about you give me some info on what all this really is about."

"Eat shit and die," Les responded.

Faster than Les could keep up Natalia move her foot back and slammed her head back on the tree. Dazed Les looked at her captor through the corners of her eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared at Natalia's that glowed a cruel blood red which ignited a emotion the raven thought was crushed a long time ago.

Fear.

Les actually started to tremble under Natalia's glare. "Talk," the cat growled making Les gasp. "Okay," the raven said quickly ", the plan is to capture the witch." Natalia frowned, it was just as she been told their after Alexia…

'Wait,' Natalia thought, her eyes narrowed at the new thought she didn't think about until now.

"Whose the witch?" Natalia asked suspicious. Les averted her gaze, if she said anymore her 'true' death was assured. Instead the ground under them started to shake. Natalia felt her six sense yell out move. She jumped back as a pillar of earth raise from the ground. Natalia scoffed as she stared up to the now smirking Les standing on the pillar.

"Alright it's time I crush you," the raven gloated. Natalia just stared at her for a few seconds before smirking ", I already got some interesting info so there's no point in keeping her breathing anymore." Les just stood there with a blank expression. What the hell was that cat talking about.

Les broke into a cold sweat, she turned to find someone swinging a familiar weapon at her. Natalia watched as the raven's head fell from the pillar with it's expression frozen in surprise as it's body crumpled to the ground.

The cat looked up to find the figure gone, she shrugged. Natalia got her info; she walked to the birds head picking it up without the slightest amount of disgust. She moved Les's beak as she said in a squeaky voice ", oh my dear Lenore can't ever speak, nevermore." She threw the head away as she walked to the mansion, she could use a bath about now.

* * *

Gin was having a fun time with Bus who was now trying to stab the husky that kept a eternal smile no matter what the bird did. "You know your not going to win right," Gin said side stepping one of the many slashes heading his way. "What makes you say that?" Bus aid trying to not let 'his' frustration to be known.

"Well for one your style is really refined from what I see two is…" Gin paused catching the blade with his fingers making the jackdaw's eyes widen "… against guys like us you have no chance." Gin's smile stayed in place but his eyes looked dead, Bus resisted a shudder. That look was one only seen by those who not just took away life but found it completely and utterly pointless living it. Gin palm struck Bus's gut sending 'him' flying thru the air.

"Aw come one just let me cut those chiseled muscles a bit," May said pursing 'her'lip as she tried almost desperately to slice a chunk off of Alexander.

The tiger just sighed how'd he get stuck with a boy crazed psycho?

He shifted to his left dodging a stab at his kidneys. 'Even if she uh it he whatever is truly insane, I have to admit it…shim has some skills and has good aim,' Alexander thought dodging all of the blows that would have been lethal. May humph in annoyance as she noticed that Alexander hadn't been cut by her at all. 'Mm no magic yet,' Alexander thought before catching a hole in May's onslaught of slashes. He couldn't help but grin as he got through May's guard. 'Her' eyes widened as she felt Alexander's knee breaking several ribs. May made eye contact with Alexander, 'she' saw it that glint he enjoyed it her pain. Alexander released a dark chuckle as he did a downward swipe on May's head with his elbow then left, a right. May couldn't see any of the blows landing on 'her' ',where'd he get this speed from?'

Alexander's kneed 'her' in the chin then following up with a roundhouse kick with the other knee sending 'her' to a tree.

May spat blood wondering how to react next, but before 'she' could even gather 'her' thoughts the tiger got her with a right hook. Sending May to the ground shivering in what seemed to be pain and fright. "Um, are you done yet?" Alexander asked no longer wanting to fight the she-male.

"Hehehe….." Alexander's ears twitched as he got into stance. May got on her hands and knees as 'she' laughed softly that grew into hysterical laughter throwing 'her' head back as her pink eyes glowed brightly.

Alexander had a sinking feeling that he just made his job harder.

May stood up still giggling, 'she' looked at her bayonet for second before scoffing ", no this won't do so change, change into something that will do for me what you cannot do now." The bayonet glowed a bright red before expanding, growing into a large Zweihander. It's blade was silver the pommel was heart with a black Roman one engraved on the guard.

May gave Alexander a demonic grin, the tiger just sighed as the bird came at him with the sword poised to strike.

* * *

Suicune was wondering what the heck was going on because just a second ago she could have sworn she was on the street just a block away from the Station Square Hotel. "This is so weird," she muttered with her eyes narrowing her eye.

"Suicune?"

She turned around finding Tails, Knuckles, and Edge running towards her.

"Yo," she said with a slight wave. "Hey Suicune, let me guess you're here to help out?" Tails asked. She nodded ", but it seems that every time I get closer I end up back here." Suicune crossed her arms still trying to think a way to get to the hotel.

"Really," Edge asked rubbing his chin. Knuckle just growled as he ran ahead", can we just get to the freaking hotel already." Suicune turned to Tails ", let me guess something happened to the master emerald?"

Tail nodded, feeling a bit annoyed that Knuckles is being reckless again. Edge chuckled ", well at least he's motivated." The three of them nodded.

"What the," they turned to see Knuckles giving them a confused expression. "See," Suicune said ", every time I try to get closer I end up back on this street."

Tails also noticed something very odd, there weren't any people on the sidewalks. Not just that the building didn't seem to have anyone working in them. But what really caught his attention were the lack of cars.

"Guys," Tails started to say ", we just walked into a trap."

Suicune looked around noticing the lack of everyday people that is always around in a urban area. Edge also noticed the strange quiet around them that and they were standing in the middle of the street with no cars moving. Knuckles just noticed he couldn't feel anyone around them not just that something was giving him a bad feeling.

"Wow you just now noticed that?"

Tails group turned to a street light finding the voices owner. A golden colored fur covered leopard with black spots. She wore black long sleeved tight shirt that stopped just above her knees, blackish purple boots that stopped above her knees, and black silk fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Shoulder length hair framed her face with satin colored eyes looking at them

She sat on the light looking bored.

"Mnn…"

Suicune noticed someone standing just ahead of them.

A masculine figure with its head down wearing a black hoodie that has black fur in the hood and around the ends of the sleeves, baggy gray jeans, and black combat boot and black fingerless leather gloves.

The figure lifted his head showing a blood red fox face with white on the tips of his ears and sunglasses covered his eyes.

"So jumpy."

Knuckles looked around and found the grey falcon who was at Alexia's mansion sitting on the stoop of a building. The falcon waved with a uninterested air.

Footsteps were heard coming up behind them.

Edge's eyes widened in surprise and whispered ", Solaria?" His friend couldn't help but notice the shock in Edge's voice.

She was snow white furred with a tan muzzled hedgehog. She has shoulder length quills similar to Amy Rose and sapphire blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her ears had a red crystal earrings on. In her hair is a black plastic headband with black rose head attached to it. She had on a light gray dress that ended at her mid thigh and had a Golden star laced through the midriff part of the dress. The ends of her dress were covered with snow white knitted lace. Her tail poked out below the dress. She had on a opened golden short sleeve jacket that ended below her chest. Her arms were covered with jet black sleeves and black gloves. She had tight black leggings and black shoes with a white stripe across.

Edge focused more on her eyes the had unnatural listlessness to them. The leopard noticed his discomfort and smiled as if she had just found a new toy. She jumped off the light pole landing right next to Solaria with a smile on her face. "So," she said to Edge ", you know this doll?"

The leopard caressed Solaria's face making Edge glare at her. "What did you do you to her?" Edge growled.

Smiling brightly the leopard giggled as she answered ", little old me didn't do anything."

Her eyes glowed as she asked ", what would you do about it anyway?"

Edge gritted his teeth as he took out his swallow blades and dashed forward. Before anyone could say anything Edge got kicked into a building's window by the red fox.

"Edge," Tails shouted running to see if his friend was okay. Before Tails could even get to him something wrapped around his neck and pulled him upward. Tails pulled at the thing around his neck.

"Now now foxy," Tails looked upward to see the dark clad leopard holding the whip that had him around the neck standing on a street light", big sister Jazmin is going to play with you now okay." Jazmin licked her lips unnerving the two tailed genius.

"Tai-," Suicune jumped out of the way just as a broadsword slashed the air where she had been standing at. Suicune slid to stop and stared at the soulless sapphire eyes of Solaria who charged at her again with her blade poised to stab.

"Well looks like only you and me left echidna."

Knuckles glared at the falcon who stared there with the same vacant expression on his face. Knuckles glowered at the falcon who just stood there completely relaxed.

* * *

In a large apartment stood a black furred fox with amethyst eyes white tipped ears and tail, her back length hair hung loosely as she stared out of a large window.

She had a deep frown before turning away and leaving to her bedroom.

* * *

**Ayumu-Occultics No Majo**

**

* * *

**

Finally I'm done with this chapter


End file.
